SORPRESAS QUE DA LA VIDA
by jennysrose
Summary: amores extraños, sentimientos no conocidos/decepciones amorosas, regresos extraños parte de mi como ustedes lo hacen.se todas kieren a Terry al igual que yo pero le doy una oportunidad a Neal asi ke no se asusten que sera una sorpresa si se keda con el o con Terry por favor comenten!
1. Chapter 1

CHICAGO 1917

- Me tengo que ir !  
- espera candy, aun no nos has dicho que vas a querer en tu cumpleaños!  
- no te preocupes Paty, ya sabes que a mi me gusta mucho el chocolate! aah, y las fresas, asi que un pastel de chocolate con fresas esta perfecto para mi!  
-Pero Candy, quedamos que iriamos de compras el proximo viernes!  
-Annie me gustaria acompañarlas, pero tengo una paciente que esta muy delicada y quisiera hacerme cargo de ella aunque no sea mi guardia!  
- bueno...pero

- Adios chicas, adios!  
-pero que le pasa! cada dia la noto mas extraña no crees Annie?  
-si, la noto mas callada, o como si tuviera miedo, al menos es como la he notado.  
- seria bueno preguntarle?  
-conociendola no creo que nos diga nada, sabes que nunca quiere preocuparnos - habra escuchado o leido algo sobre Terry?  
- no lo se . No has notado que en las ultimas semanas ya no lo menciona?  
-Siii, si lo note, y cuando menciono sobre espectaculos ya no palidece, que estara pasando? - decia paty levantando la mirada hacia el cielo extrañadamente, pues cuando candy estaba con ellas, estaban en la cera de enfrente del hospital, listas para ir a comer, en eso habian quedado,ella nunca las dejaba plantadas, pero en esta ocasion, fue extraña su despedida y tan repentina, las chicas caminaron, en silencio disfrutando de la tarde soleada, caminaban a orillas del pequeño parque donde siempre esperaban a Candy, pues desde hace unos meses, despues de que Candy fuera reincorporada al hospital, habian decidido andar siempre juntas, sobre todo para que Candy dejara de pensar en Terry, y tambien trataban de no hablar del tema, pero al parecer Candy necesitaba desahogarse todavia, pues siempre salia Terry en la conversacion. Pero de pronto todo comenzaba a cambiar.

* * *

Buenas tardes Leslie!  
-Señor Andrey. Muy buenas tardes!  
-hoy has llegado mas temprano Leslie! si comiste bien?  
- ooh si Señor, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, y reorganizar todos los papeles - muy bien, me voy a comer, y no regreso, nos vemos mañana.  
- que pase muy buen dia Señor-decia la secretaria de Albert, mientras este tomaba su saco del perchero, y salia presuroso saliendo de su elegante oficina, pues habia quedado en ir a comer con Candy en el departamento donde aun vive ella, y como a Albert le gustaba ser sencillo, decidio tomar un carruaje y dejo el automovil en el estacionamiento del edificio Andrey,  
siempre le gustaba de vez en cuando, pasar a ver a CAndy y llevarla a un restaurant, o a donde se les ocurriera al momento, pero en esta ocasion, ella le pidio que comieran en el departamento, cosa que se le hizo un poco extraña a Albert, pues Archie le comento que Annie iria a comer con ella y con Paty, los dos quedaron extrañ ados del repentino cambio de planes de Candy.

Al llegar al edificio, noto un aroma delicioso, que se asentuaba mas al ir subiendo las escaleras...al abrir la puerta...

-mmmmm...oye, que rico huele aqui!  
-llegaste temprano Albert, ven aqui, dejame abrazarte!  
-claro que si pequeña, ven...uuuy pero que cari osita estas el dia de hoy!  
-aay Albert, solo dejame abrazarte...me siento...un poco.. extraña.  
- de verdad? no lo habia notado...jajajaja -Albert!  
-perdoon! perdon! no me pegues! jajaja -huuummm -lo siento Candy, jajaja es que de verdad, tu no puedes ocultar que algo te esta pasando, no eres la misma de siempre.

CAndy se quedo callada por unos segundos...cosa que era extraña tambien

-bueeno, yooo...yo...  
-si?  
-yooo -que pasa, candy, ya llevas mucho tiempo abrazandome, mejor vamos a sentarnos y asi me platicas mejor que es lo que te esta pasando.

-hooola cariño!  
- Annie. no te levantes!  
-hola Archie!  
-hola Paty !  
-crei que Candy estaria con ustedes! -dile tu Annie -bueno...no pudo venir! dijo que tenia que irse, y llevaba mucha prisa -a decir verdad Archi, yo noto muy distinta a Candy, no se que le pasa, no comenta nada y la veo como un poco...ida. si es que esa es la palabra.  
-mmmm...si es cierto pero no se preocupen, ya se le pasara, probablemente ...aaah...probablemente ese aristocrata le ha escrito, eso debe ser! como no lo pense antes -tu crees ARchie -desde luego Annie, solo por ese malcriado se puede poner asi, nadie a hecho que Candy actue tan distinto, no lo recuerdan? en Escocia, en londres, tan solo cuando lo iba a ver a broadway! queria llevarle helado! -jajajjaajaja jajjajajajajaj

-ami no me hace ninguna gracia -Archie, no me hagas pensar que estas celoso!-dijo con tristeza su Annie

-eejeemm, noo Annie, no lo estoy, pero...sinceramente no me gusta que Candy siga sufriendo y menos que ya ha pasado mas de un año, aunque Albert hablo con el director del hospital para que la reincorporaran y estuvo mas que feliz, aun sigue sufriendo por ese...  
- ARCHIE! -dijeron asustadas -por ese...hombre! dijo con desgano

-tratare de platicar con ella, tu no te preocupes Annie -espero que puedas lograr sacarle algo Patty, lo unico que me incomoda es que no nos tenga confianza, al menos como yo creia

-Sabes como es CAndy, y tu la conoces mejor que nadie Annie

-si cariño, pero ultimamente esta muy extraña

-Albert tambien me pregunto en la oficina esta mañana si yo notaba algo raro en Candy, pero estoy igual que ustedes.  
-bueno, bueno chicos, vamos a pedir la comida, ya sabremos que le pasa a CAndy.  
-

- Maamaaa!... mamaaa!.. puedo entrar?  
- adelante!, .. que pasa Elisa?  
-Neal!  
-que le pasa a tu hermano?-decia sin dejar de mirar una revista de modas!  
-mama, tienes que saber, que tu hijo comienza a actuar extra o otra vez!  
-ya lo conoces, se volvio incontrolable desde esa vez - maldita dama de establo!  
-ya tranquilizate Elisa, talvez una chica de nuestra clase a llamado su atencion, y puede ser que se nos este enamorando!  
-no lo se mama, algo me dice que es por esa tipa -dejalo tranquilo, no creo que despues de la humillacion que le hizo pasar a mi hijo, el siga interesado en ella -tal vez tengas razon mama, no me metere "por ahora" en ese asunto!...a ver que estas viendo?

* * *

..

NUEVA YORK

- -Daga vengadora enmohecete en mi y dame la muerte-

aplausos y se cierra el telon

despues de salir y presentarse ante el publico...  
-estuvo excelente Terry, nos quedo perfecto!  
-como no! si soy todo un prodigio!  
-jajajaja-si claro, pero sin mi no lo hubieras logrado eeh asi que no te sientas del todo!  
-ya, ya chicos no peleen otra vez, por favor Karen, los dos lo hicieron excelente!  
-no peleamos Roberth, es solo nuestra costumbre de querer hacer sentir mal a uno del otro -Asi es Roberth, con esta niñita, no se puede hacer otra cosa, jajajaja -Terrence! te voy a...  
-ya, ya ya, tranquilos...tienen que estar perfectos para esta noche., es nuestra despedida y se daran ahi los informes para el proximo estreno.  
-gracias Roberth, ahi estare!  
-estaremos tonto!  
-estareeemos Roberth!  
-aaay, ayy ay, no se puede con ustedes, en fin...alla los veo. ya tienen la direccion del salon.  
-si Roberth, yo me encargo de que este presumido no falte.  
- esta vez llevaras a Susana, Terry?  
-seee Roberth, esta vez... si la llevare!  
-nos vemos entonces!  
...

... camino hacia los camerinos...

-por fiinn!,,ahora si voy a descanzar de ti "niñita"  
-y yo de ti presumidito!...oooyee...mm...llevaras a SuuSanaa?  
-pues si, tengo que llevarla, es mi novia -mmmm pense que no la llevarias, como ha sido otras veces, y ahora que esta noche es de nosotros, para nosotros, tendre que soportar su presencia!  
-karen por favor, no te comportes como niñita!  
-Terry!  
-jajajajaja, lo siento pero me encanta ver cuando te enojas, pero no te permito que te expreses asi de Susana!  
-esta bieeen, esta bieeen, no dire nada mas, ojala y te enamoraras de nuevo, no importa de quien, porque cada vez que vienes de visitarla siempre llegas a desquitarte con nosotros, y mas conmigo.  
-karen, eres mi amiga, y tu eres la unica que sabe de verdad que siento, y a quien sigo amando...  
-lo see, y sabes?, me da coraje que no la busques.. que no le digas que la...  
-Karen! Es suficiente!  
-esta bien esta bien ya no digo nada -asi esta mejor!  
-bueno, te veo en el salon y ...a ver si esta vez no se enoja porque bailes aunque sea una pieza conmigo!  
-Sabes que no puedo negarme a llevarla, solo ignorala, y bailare contigo aunque se enoje, se que mueres por estar entre mis brazos!jajaaja -Terrence Grandchester! no te pases de listo!  
-jajajajajaja, te veo mas tarde!  
-

* * *

-Mama!  
-si hija, dime!  
-me ayudas con mi peinado, quiero lucir bellisima para el!  
-claro que si! pero si eres bellisima, hija mia...  
-pues aun no me pide matrimonio mama! para ti y los demas soy hermosa, pero para el...para el solo soy Susana Marlow, su novia!  
-calmate hija no te exaltes, hoy tienes que darle todo tu apoyo, y todo tu amor, solo asi puedes hacer que cada dia te quiera mas.  
-esta bien! ya me estoy calmando, como me veo?  
-preciosa!  
-espero que nadie trate de arrebatarmelo esta vez, como en las otras cenas, en especial esa Karen, suele divertirse con el mientras yo aqui, en esta silla,...  
-ya hija, todo suele salir bien si tu no le reclamas nada, tienes que aguantar tus celos, y tus enojos.  
- como quieres que lo haga, si es el hombre de mi vida? y no soporto verlo con otra, riendo con otras, bailando con otras!  
-eso es parte de su trabajo y tienes que aceptarlo, por el momento, si es que quieres que te pida matrimonio -tienes razon... ya no le reclamare nada, y pondre mi mejor cara.-  
-si, apuremonos que no tarda en llegar!  
-si, si, si, vamos a la sala a esperarlo! ya quiero que me vea! aay mama soy tan feliz! saldremos en los espectaculos en todo el pais! y juntos, como novios, ya lo hara oficial, ya vez que por todo este tiempo no quiso que los periodistas lo supieran! ahora todo el mundo lo sabra!  
-si hija, todo el mundo lo sabra!  
-cuando Terry volvio a Broadway, llego distinto, muy cambiado, e informo que estaria conmigo para cuidarme, pero esta vez, es mi novio ante todos! espero que pronto aparezca en los encabezados, que seremos Marido y Mujer.

CHICAGO

-Neal!  
-si?  
-no me estas poniendo atencion, y ni siquiera has terminado tu te !  
-disculpa Lorein! me decias?  
-AAssh! siempre es lo mismo contigo! pero que Diablos te pasa?  
-Mas vale que midas tus palabras Lorein

-Llevamos meses saliendo juntos, y aun no me pides que sea tu novia, quieres que lo tome con calma?  
-si, quiero que lo tomes con calma si no quieres que yo pierda la calma!  
-llevame a mi casa, no puedo aguantar mas esto!  
-esta bien. vamonos, a tu casa, y ahi hablaremos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sueltame Neal, no me jales asi!

-ya callate y camina! querias ir a tu casa no?

-por que me tratas asi?

-deja de llorar, querias que te llevara a tu casa, eso es lo que hago!

-pero solo te pedi que me escucharas!

-jamas me pediste que te escuchara, solo reclamas y reclamas, ya estoy fastidiado!

-Neal...yo...no queria que te enojaras asi conmigo, pero entiendeme, estoy loca por ti!y lo unico que quiero es que tu tambien me quieras

-Cuando quedamos en salir, te dije que no te prometia nada, que solo era para distraerme con alguien, pero asi como pudiste ser tu pudo ser otra, yaa!

-esta bien, sera como tu digas, solo... dame un beso, si!

-te lo doy y despues te metes a tu casa -sii

EL la besa lo mas frio y mas cortante que pudo ser.

-ahora ya metete!

-Neal. jamas nadie me trato a si pero.. te amo!

-ya metete si!

Neal se marcho de la casa de Lorein, pensativo y molesto por lo que acababa de pasar y pensaba...

-Que tipa tan empalagosa, amarme? , amarme ami Neal Leagan?...nadie puede amarme, nadie debe amarme, solo tu, solo tu Dama de...no, no debo pensar asi, pero no se como lograr que me mires aunque sea una vez, tu sigues pensando en el actor, recuerdo que la sirvienta me dijo que fuera gentil, pero tan solo con estar frente a ti, mis nervios me traicionan y no puedo evitar ser hostil... demonios! (mientras se recargaba en un arbol) y se prendia un cigarrillo mirando las estrellas

* * *

-Candy dime, de que se trata!

-Me siento extraña porque he tenido pensamientos malos!

-pensamientos malos?, a que te refieres?

-bueno pues... he pensado en ir a buscarlo!

-de verdad?, y tu crees que eso es malo?

-pues si, porque no deberia de hacerlo, no debo hacerlo, pero necesito decirle todo lo que tengo aqui, que he tratado y tratado de esconder en lo mas profundo de mi corazon, pero no he podido, no he podido y solo Dios sabe cuanto me ha dolido todo esto, y ya no puedo mas -echandose a llorar sobre sus manos

-aay mi CAndy, siento mucho que no he podido hacer nada para ayudarte, no se que hacer ya para quitarte este peso de encima, yo crei de verdad que estabas mejor, no se como has hecho para hacernos creer que estabas tranquila, y feliz cuando regresaste al hospital, esperaba que todo fuera mejorando. yo se que seria poco a poco pero veo que esta vez me equivoque

-no, no no Albert nunca digas eso, tu has hecho muchisimo por mi, y te lo agradezco y te lo agradecere toda la vida, pero desde esa vez que me fui de su lado, me quede con tantas cosas que tenia que decirle, y nunca me atrevi, no quize mirarlo, si lo hacia, no iba a porder dejarlo, ahi, parado sin decir nada, solo hui, hui como una cobarde, no quise enfrentarlo con el, no quise y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias

-y entonces que piensas hacer?

-bueno, en dos meses tendre mis vacaciones, creo que esa sera la ocacion en que ire a Nueva York!

-quieres que vaya contigo?

-no creo que sea conveniente, y te lo agredezco pero, esto lo tengo que terminar yo sola, solo quiero dejar muchas cosas en claro. y Albert, nunca podre agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi!

-Archi, Annie y Patty tambien estan preocupados por ti!

-Me imagino, pero ya no he querido preocuparlos y me he hecho la indiferente pero creo que todo me salio alrevez, y es por eso que tengo que ir con el, pero ahora que lo he hablado ya me siento mas tranquila

-que bueno mi niña, me da gusto que al menos desahogarte conmigo te ayude un poco

-mi querido Albert! te quiero mucho!

- y yo a ti! -se abrazaban tan fuerte que ella se sentia mas segura y decidida a dar el gran paso que debio dar hace tiempo, hablar sinceramente con Terry

mientras tanto en la fiesta de despedida de Romeo y Julieta...

El salon de recepcion era fascinante, habia musica, mucha luz, flores en las mesas, manteles largos todo era de ensueño..los actores lucian radiantes y felices por el triunfo de la obra, y ahi estaba karen, si, nuestra bella Karen Claisse haciendo de las suyas

-Señorita Claisse me da su autografo!,-Karen Claisse, me da su autografo por favor?

-a ver...listo,uno mas? muy bien...

-GRacias muchas gracias!

-por nada, les gusto la obra?

- nos encanto! estuvo usted divina!, ssii estuvo muy linda en el papel de Julieta,.. y su Romeo? donde esta tambien queremos su autografo

-Disculpe señorita Claisse! -un reportero de New York Times que apesar de abarcar sobre la guerra habia espacio para los espectaculos- Es verdad que usted y el Joven Terrence GRandchester son novios,

-ohh claro que no! pero como se le ocurre preguntar semejante cosa!

-bueno eso es lo que toda la gente rumora, que se les ha visto juntos fuera del teatro, en restaurantes, y fuera de su casa

-Por Dios! de donde sacan tantas cosas, somos amigos, y si hemos convivido juntos es por lo mismo, tenemos una relacion de amistad muy linda

-es por eso que entonces usted acepta que puede surgir el amor entre ustedes, no lo descarta!

-jajajaja -Karen se retiro de ahi para ir a la barra por una copa

-bueno, al no aclarar nada se da por entendido que a si sera...penso el reportero

En casa de Susana...

-Mama Terry a tardado mucho, llevo mas de una hora esperandolo!

-tranquila ya no tarda -le sobaba la espalda

-seguro no quiere ir conmigo!

- vendra hija!

Toc Toc Toc...

_llego, llego como me veo!

-voy a abrir!

-Buenas noches señora Marlow

-Buenas noches Terrence

-Terry!

-Hola Susana, lista!

-eeh si -dijo decepsionada porque el no le dijo que se veia hermosa, o al menos linda

-Vamonos! mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas

-nos veremos mas tarde señora

-Adios mama!

-puedo preguntar por que te tardaste Terry - mientras la subia al coche y guardaba la silla ella noto su aliento a alcohol, sin contestarle nada el rodeo por la parte de enfrente el carro y subio, al cerrar la puerta la miro muy frio y le dijo

-pase a tomar unas copas-el al notar la mirada de ella de sorpresa y de enojo a la vez

-pero no te preocupes, no vengo ebrio! puedo manejar bien, llegue hasta aqui o no?

-si Terry! no te preocupes, se que estaremos bien!

-aahh empiezas de sarcastica! -tal parece que a Terry se le subio un poco

-no no, mejor vamonos ya, muero por estar en tu fiesta

-mmmm-

mientras arrancaba el coche y se fueron

* * *

Chicago...

-bueno ya me siento mejor creo que tomare un rico baño! la la la lara la lalalalala laralaaa-candy como siempre tratando de olvidar sus penas

toc toc toc

-Adelante! dijo sin voltear a ver quien entraba pues estaba entretenida limpiando la mesa, y recogiendo en una palangana los trastes que usaron, todo fue tan rapido que cuando volteo vio un hombre recargado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tras la cintura

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Simplemente no podia creer que fuera el, no él, por qué precisamente él, si lo unico que ella queria era un momento de paz, solo queria dormir tranquila y relajada por un delicioso baño, mañana le toca descanzar y deseaba levantarse mas tarde de lo que siempre se levantaba, con la voz entre cortada y un poco asustada lo unico que pudo decir fue...

-Neal!

El seguia en la misma posición, pero sin abrir los ojos dio un profundo suspiro...

-Hola Candy!

-que haces aqui? - de verdad estaba tan sorprendida pues desde aquella vez que habian puesto punto final a la propuesta de matrimonio, Neal se habia alejado y ella lo veia muy esporadica vez en la mansión de los ANdrey.

-eeh mmm -se aclaro la garganta y abrio los ojos mirandola fijamente.

-Tenia ganas de verte y saber como estas?

Ella sin poderlo creer y un poco molesta le dijo con la palangana aun en las manos!

-Neal de verdad crees que te importo ? o vienes borracho!

El sintio que ella se burlaba de sus sentimientos y sintio como un hervor se le subio hasta la cabeza estando a punto de contestarle pero se mordio la lengua pensando que solo complicaria mas las cosas e inmediatamente ella le pediria que saliera de su vida.

-Bueno, hace mucho no te veo, y ...-ella lo dejó ahi con la palabra en la boca llevandose a la cocina los trastes, aun atónita enfrente de la tarja. trato de contener la risa, pues de pronto le parecio gracioso, controló sus ganas de reír y regresó a la sala

-Toma asiento Neal!

De verdad lo escucharia? se preguntaba él y esta vez, no lo echaria a perder

-Despues de ti Candy!

Pero que buscara ahora? pensaba CAndy.

-Dime, que se te ofrece?

-De verdad quise venir a verte, y saber como has estado, no he sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo y quiero saber si aun estas enojada conmigo por quererte obligar a casarte conmigo!

Ella no terminaba de procesar sus palabras.

-Neal, yoo...siento mucho lo que paso, de verdad yo no me esperaba que te quisieras casar conmigo, nunca te cai bien, nunca nos llevamos bien, tu y tu hermana se encargaron de hacerme ver mi suerte, y jamas me espere que alguna vez sintieras aunque sea un poquito de aprecio por mi.

-En aquella ocasión no nos dimos la oportunidad de hablar, pero ya no soy un niño, ahora soy todo un hombre y quiero enmendar mis errores, esta vez no te obligare a nada, solo se que cuando menos te lo esperes estarás en mis brazos y te estaré amando toda la vida.

Un momento que dije? pensó ...no puede ser! habia hablado de mas, no podia soportar la verguenza al ver los ojos de Candy completamente abiertos y lo unico que se le pudo ocurrir fue levantarse y salir corriendo de ahi

-Neal! Neal! -ahi sentada se quedo sin respuesta alguna, solo vio como rapidamente salio corriendo de ahi cerrando la puerta sin mirar, pero lo que mas le asusto fue que sus palabras le hicieron sentirse completamente extraña pero a la vez nerviosa y como si le hubieran hechado agua helada en la espalda

-por que me siento asi?  
...

* * *

Nueva York

El estacionó el coche a unos metros de la entrada del salón donde es la Fiesta, con desgano bajo la silla de ruedas la abrio y cargo a Susana para acomodarla en la silla, mientras la cargaba el no la miraba, lo unico que hacia era mirar hacia el piso y acomodandola en la silla escuchó su suave voz

-Terry!

-Si?

- de verdad querias venir conmigo?

El se dio cuenta que estaba exagerando su actitud hacia ella y decidio calmarse

-Si, claro que si -Le regalo una sonrisa-Vamos adentro

_Terry Grandchester! terrryyy,! terrry!

-TERRy!- gritaron las mujeres que vieron entrar a la pareja

-Viene con su novia! -sii viene con Susana Marlowe

-buenas noches!- saludaba la pareja

-Buenas noches Señor Grandchester! ha venido con su...

-permitame Señor he venido a divertirme y no quiero dar entrevistas por el momento!

-pero Señor! solo queremos saber si es verdad que sostiene un romance con la Joven Actriz Karen Claisse !

- que no escuchó lo que le dijo el Señor? -arremetió Susana -dejenos tranquilos! -no le habia caido nada bien el comentario del reportero

-Disculpeme pero yo no tengo que aclarar nada de mi vida y como le dije vengo a divertirme!

-Terrence, llegaste!

-Robert! buenas noches, al fin me quitas a ese reportero entrometido, de donde saca que karen y yo?

-jajajaja. buenas noches Susana, como has estado?

-hola Robert, estoy muy bien gracias y a usted como le ha ido?

-ohh muy bien, bueno no tanto.

-por que? -preguntaron Terry y susana al mismo tiempo

-porque siempre tuve que mandar buscar a Terry antes de las funciones, me volviste loco Terrence!

-jajajajaja

Susana en cambio recordó que la actitud de Terry era por una sola cosa o una persona, pero ella no tenia idea que por mucho tiempo siguió pasando lo mismo y no le agrado nadita

Asi que sigue pensando en ella. Candice White, aun no te has ido de nuestras vidas, no ha dejado de pensar en ti...tranquila...tranquila...

-Que pasa Susana?, pareciera que viste un fantasma, estas muy palida!

-que te pasa Susana?

-ooh nada, nada, estoy muy bien

-Muy buenas noches! se acerco KAren

-hola Terry,! Susana!

-hola karen!- le dijo de mala y volteó hacia otra parte rapidamente

-bueno. vamos a nuestra mesa!-dijo Terry

-aah no, por supuesto que se sentarán con nosotros Terrence, verdad que si mi querida Susana?, ahi está mi esposa

-Claro que si Robert! vamos Terry!

-esta bien, vamos Karen?

A Susana no le quedo mas que tratar de poner buena cara ante Terry y Robert pero en un descuido de los dos miro a Karen como si con sus ojos pudiera fulminarla a lo cual Karen tuvo la idea de molestarla tooooda la noochee.

-Como has estado Susana! -comenzó Karen

-Bien gracias

-kee bieen! eso es muuy bueno, tienes que estar bien o al menos tratar de fingir que estas bien no crees susii

-por que lo dices?

-pues porque se nota que no eres feliz!

-eeeheemm! Toma asiento Karen!-dijo Roberth

-Terry buenas noches!

-Señora Hathaway! es un gusto poder saludarle -Terry tomo su mano y le dio un beso

-Hola Susana! que gusto me da verte!

-Buenas noches Linda!

-yo tengo ganas de bailar- karen mirando a Terry, y el la miro divertido, mientras Susana se ponia roja, cosa que le parecio gracioso a Linda Hathaway

- por que no vas a bailar con Karen Terry?

-Esta bien, bailas conmigo Karen? - lo unico que el Queria era descanzar un momento de Susana, pues mientras iba manejando hacia el Salón y saber que estarian de vacaciones por lo menos medio año, al menos cuatro meses descanzando y dos ensayando la proxima obra, se le ocurrió una idea que solo a el le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago de la emoción, tomo de la cintura a Karen y comenzaron a bailar

* * *

Mientras tanto Candy tomaba su baño, ahi sentada en la tina, no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza la actitud de Neal, pero tan solo de recordar la cara que hizo y lo rojo que se puso, le provocaba mucha risa

-pobre Neal, no sabia que pudiera ponerse de ese color alguna vez ante mi jajajajaja!, pero de verdad ese chico estara enamorado de mi?...no creo... no puede ser...es tan engreido que se atrevio a amenazarme con estar en sus brazos, no no ...ojala no fuera él, el que me dijo tal cosa...Terry...que estarás haciendo...eres feliz?...mi Terry...

-no, no , no Candice White Andrey, no es tu Terry -Dandose de cocos en la cabeza- ya no es tuyo y nunca lo será , lo unico que tienes que hacer es ir y desahogarte de todo lo que tienes aqui-tocandose el corazón-es lo unico para que puedas vivir en paz! entendiste Candy?

Trataba de imaginarse la reaccion de Terry cuando la viera, si le daria gusto,... le daria lo mismo,... se enojaria de volver a verla y si es que aun la queria,... le removiera sus sentimientos escondidos, ...trataria de retenerla y no dejarla regresar,... la besaria,- y que haré yo?... que haré yo cuando vuelva a ver esos ojos, que me vuelven loca,... qué haré cuando vuelva a oler su perfume? que haré cuando vuelva a escuchar su voz?, que haré cuando vea su hermoso cabello?... que haré, qué haré! seré capaz de dejarlo otra vez? seré capaz de irme de su lado sin antes abrazarlo, de besarlo, y decirle que aun lo amo, seré capaz de pedirle que la deje y que vuelva conmigo, seré capaz de esperar a que arregle su situación, no, no , no, no puedo pensar a si, no se si él ya la ame, y me haya podido olvidar, pero aun asi, tengo que decirle todo lo que siento, solo asi sere feliz- mientras tibias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Conitnuará...

Agradezco de verdad a cada una de las chicas que leyo mis humildes palabras, gracias a todas por dejar un review, **Lucero, Cyt, Luna, Mariana de la noche, **muchas gracias por leer y esperar mi siguiente capitulo, tambien a **anon,** espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y haganmelo saber, para ver en que mejoro ok. Que tengan un hermoso dia!


	4. Chapter 4

-Por qué tan contento, tienes una carita que contagias de alegria?  
-a sí ?  
-por favor, no lo puedes ocultar, asi estabas cuando supiste que serias Romeo!  
-aahhmmm, no lo recuerdo!  
-jajajaja, aay Terry eres increíble!  
-íncreible? por qué lo dices?  
-no se como haces para tener tus cambios de humor tan facilmente, por eso eres increible?  
-aaay Karen, tu y tus ocurrencias!  
-jajajaja solo digo lo que siento!  
-jajaja solo baila!

-bueno, que harás en las vacaciones Terry?

-tengo unos planes, haré algunos viajes!

-aaahh

-aaah?

-siii, digo, que bien, y...se puede saber a donde irás?

, noo, no se puede saber

-aashh

-jajaja, que metiche eres!

-Terrence!

-jajajaja, si me pegas menos te diré !

-pues no me digas metiche! que tiene de malo que quiera saber a donde irás!

-bueno! no te enojes, tranquila, iré a Chicago, luego iré a Lakewood y despues a donde el viento quiera que vaya!

-jajaja, a donde el viento quiera que vayas, que chistosito!

-pues si, todo depende del ambiente, de la atmosfera que se torne en mi vida.

Por otro lado en la mesa, desde la perspectiva de Susana no era nada facil para ella controlar los celos, la íra, solo veia de lejos como los dos reian, como ella lo miraba, y l feliz de la vida, tomandola de la cintura, no cabia de coraje en su loca imaginacion que aquellos dos pudieran estarse hablando de amor, y que solo Karen a parte de Candy pudiera hacerlo sonreir, a su lado nunca lo ha hecho, y eso le dolio mucho, al borde de salirse las lagrimas, Linda se dio cuenta de eso e intentó distraerla con lo primero que se le ocurrió .

-Susi, que Liinda luces hoy, cada dia estás mas hermosa!

-Asi es, mi esposa tiene toda la razon, el dia de hoy estas muy linda!

-Muchas gracias a los dos, de verdad me veo tan linda?

-Claro que si mi niña! no tendriamos por que mentirte o no mi amor?

-Si mi vida! Susana esta muy hermosa, nosotros no pudimos tener hijas, solo tuvimos dos varones

-De verdad? no lo sabia, a decir verdad Roberth nunca hablas de tu vida, no lo sabia!

-a si es, despues Dios ya no nos mando mas hijos!

-y en donde se encuentran Linda?

-este...

-Uno de ellos murio, y el otro esta en la guerra!

-Por Dios! siento mucho, no debi preguntar!

-no te preocupes, es algo que estamos tratando de superar!

-ya venimos!

-Sientense muchachos, se cansaron?

-Casi nada Roberth, yo no me canse, pero Terry si!

-En tus sueños Karen, yo no me canzo nunca!

Susana los miraba con coraje, no podia creer que juntos fueran tan felices, como un par de adolescentes, mientras que con ella trataba de fingir serenidad, y nunca sonreia de esa manera.

-compermiso, voy al baño!

-te llevo Susana!

-no Terry, sigue disfrutando tu velada!

Todos quedaron consternados con el comentario de Susana a lo que Karen intervino cuando Susana ya iba un poco lejos.

-Yo iré con ella!

-Esta bien, gracias Karen!

En el baño...Susana iba entrando empujando la puerta y ahi ya no podia contener las lagrimas del coraje que sentia de ver a Terry y Karen tan felices! seria que acaso esos dos se traian algo a escondidas?

* * *

Chicago

-que hice, por que le tuve que decir eso! no puede ser, se estará burlando de mi, mugre Neal, tenias que abrir tu reverenda bocota

-que te pasa Neal? de que estas hablando, a quien le dijiste algo para que se burle de ti?

-que te importa, no te metas, no es tu asunto!

-mmmm veamos, solo hay alguien en esta vida que se burlaria de ti!

-callate!

-o noo!

-Elisa cierra tu maldita boca ya, o yo te la cerrare por muchos dias!

-Piensas golpearme Neal?, asi que de verdad el amor te ha pegado duro! como para desatar tu enojo contra tu hermanita!

-por favor dejame solo!

-Es Candy verdad!

-Esta bien no quieres salirte de mi habitacion, yo lo hare, espero que cuando regrese, estes lejos de aqui!

Neal de verdad se fue furioso de ahi, no quiso tocar a su hermana aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de cometer una tonteria decidio salir de ahi, en verdad le molestaba que intentara meterse con el y con Candy, al menos el ya no permitiria que Elisa intentara lastimarla de alguna manera y Elisa aun en el cuarto de Neal...

-No me cabe la menor duda, Neal sigue enamorado de esa odiosa!, algo tengo que hacer para alejarlo de ella, Lorein eres una imbécil, eres mas bella y mas mujer que Candy y no logras enamorar al idiota de Neal, aaahhgggg, por que ninguna mujer puede competir contra ti maldita Candy! no eres la gran cosa ni eres lo maximo, que demonios le haces a los hombres, ahora el tonto de mi hermano esta mas loco por ti, como si no lo conociera, creo que esta mas enamorado de ti que antes, ya se me ocurrira algo para que te olvide y te crea la peor de las mujeres.

* * *

...

Susana no paraba de llorar, mientras algunas mujeres que estaban en el baño le ofrecian papel y le preguntaban si en algo podian ayudarla ella un poco cortes les pedia que la dejaran sola, ellas salieron y enseguida entro Karen...

-Que te pasa Susana?

-Que quieres que me pase, vete de mi vista!

-oye, tampoco me trates así yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas existenciales

-entonces que quieres?

-Vine porque ellos me lo pidieron!

-pues ya puedes largarte!

-aah no, no saldre de aqui hasta no decirte lo que te mereces!

-a si, lo que me merezco, y segun tu que es lo que merezco

-que no te mereces a Terry, que en lugar de hacerlo feliz te dedicas a opacarle los dias, que eres tan miserable que quieres arrastrarlo contigo a tu miseria, dejalo en paz, alejate de el.

-Te gusta verdad?

-por favor, que cosas se te ocurren!

- nooo se me ocurre nada! te veo, somos mujeres y entre nosotras podemos saber cuando una de nosotras esta enamorada, y tu estas enamorada de Terry, mi Terry!

-aay Susana, tu ya estas verdaderamente loca!

-no estoy loca, o me lo vas a negar!- con lagrimas en los ojos y desesperadamente Susana le reclamaba!-dimee, dimmeee, quieres a Terry para ti verdad?, no lo niegues, Terry te gusta!- se solto a llorar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia cubriendose la cara con las manos mientras Karen atonita se preguntaba, si de verdad eran muy notorios sus sentimientos, para ella era una sorpresa que Susana supiera que ella estaba enamorada de Terry.

-Calmate Susana!

-dime Karen, lo amas?

Karen no respondio, solo se limito a suspirar y controlar sus ganas de gritarselo a la cara, pero tenia miedo de perder la amistad de Terry a lo cual le dijo a susana que no.

-no Susana, no lo amo.

-mentirosa! cuando lo miras desbordas miel por tus ojos, crees que soy idiota

-si

-imbécil! -Susana se empujo hacia karen, ella al verla venir hacia Karen, camino hacia atras mientras que la puerta era empujada por una mujer que entraba y KAren grito de Dolor pues Susana le pego en las piernas en un arrebato. Karen caia al suelo sin soportar el dolor, la mujer que entro al baño corrio a avisarle a Roberth, su esposa se levanto de inmediato y corrio hacia el baño seguida de Terry y Roberth, mientras Susana veia con terror como se revolcaba Karen en el piso.

-Karen!-le dijo linda- que te paso hija?

-Karen!, karen!

Los reporteros se percataron de lu sucedido y no dudaron en tomar sus fotos y preguntaban que pasaba, mientras Terry la cargaba angustiado, Karen se agarraba las piernas y Linda y Roberth le preguntaron a Susana que le habia pasado a KAren, Terry pedia a Gritos un médico.

-Susana que paso aqui- le pregunto muy serio Roberth a Susana

-No se, estabamos hablando cuando de repente mi silla se movio hacia Karen y sin querer la lastime

-Se movio sola la silla?

-Linda, tu me crees verdad?

-Si Susi vamos, te llevaremos a tu casa!

-pero Terry!

-Dejalo, el comprendera

Roberth no creia nada de lo que dijo Susana, y le pidio a Linda que esperaran en el recibidor, iria a avisarle a Terry que se llevarian a Susana, mientras que la mujer que vio a Karen en el piso, le informaba a los reporteros lo que alcanzo a ecuchar

-estaba yo atras de la puerta porque buscaba uno de mis aretes, cuando lo vi y me agache a recogerlo escuche los gritos de ellas dos, discutian, creo que se estaban insultando, empuje la puerta para entrar y senti que le pegue a alguien con la puerta cuando escuche los gritos de la Actriz y la vi ahi revolcandose del dolor

-entonces usted asegura que peleaban!

-si, escuche que se gritaban, pero con la musica no pude entender que se dijeron exactamente, fue terrible ver la cara de dolor de la señorita Karen

la gente murmuraba, la musica se detuvo por unos momentos, mientras que Roberth entraba del recibidor, les decia que la fiesta siguiera, que solo era un accidente, que en cuanto supiera la situacion de Karen saldria a informarles, que mientras siguieran cenando y bailando.

Los reporteros se acercaban a Roberth pidiendo alguna razon, mientras que el solo les decia que iria a ver a la Actriz

-en cuanto sepa les dire, con permiso.

SE fue hacia el cuarto donde estaban Karen, Terry, el medico.

-como estas Karen, me duelen mucho mis piernas-con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero como fue Karen, por que Susana hizo eso, no puedo creerlo-Decia Terry

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que Susana fuera capaz! pero por que lo hizo. ella dice que la silla se movio sola sin querer te lastimo

-es una idiota! por eso me lastimo, porque le dije que es una idiota!

-aun asi no debio haber hecho eso! o no Roberth, que le pasa a esa mujer!

-y se puede saber por que le dijiste asi Karen? -pregunto Roberth molesto.

-porque me dijo que yo estoy enamorada de Terry

-queee! eso se imagina?

-si, por eso le dije que es una idiota!

-oye Terry, tienes que ubicar a Susana, habla con ella, esperemos que no sea nada grave

-esperemos eso señres, tendre que revisarla con profundidad, y necesito que la lleven a mi consultorio, espero que no necesite Ferulas, o peor que haya fracturas de importancia.

-esta bien doctor, los llevo yo- dijo Terry

_yo me llevare a Susana a su casa, ya esta esperando con Linda en el recibidor.

-esta bien, llevatela, no quiero verla por ahora, gracias Roberth

Roberth informo a los reporteros que se encontraba estable la actriz, que no habia que alarmarse, todo para que no se hicieran chismes, o noticias amarillistas.

-Vamos, te llevaremos a tu casa

-Tu no me crees verdad Roberth?

-las sillas no se mueven solas a menos que esten en un lugar inclinado

-te juro que no se-...

-mejor eso se lo explicas a Terrence, el esta muy enojado y no creo que a el lo puedas convencer!

Con lagrimas en los ojos se fue con ellos a su casa!

continuara...

no me dio tiempo de terminar pero les prometo el proximo capitulo en cuanto pueda ok, gracias por leer y por su reviews nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

En casa de Candy apenas entraban por la ventana las primeras luces del dia, como Candy le toco descanzar, se dio el lujo de seguir durmiendo, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta, con mucho trabajo se estiro y pregunto adormilada quien era.

-Candy! Caandyy! abre! somos nosotras!

-aaah si! ahorita voy!

Cogio un pequeño chal, se puso sus pantunflas y fue a abrir.

-Hola chicas, pero que hacen tan temprano por aqui!

-Candy venimos por ti, te esperamos a que te arregles, ya en dos semanas es tu cumpleaños y queremos que escojas tu pastel verdad Paty?

-Siii, te esperamos Candy para que te refresques con un buen baño!

-Chicas, no se preocupen por eso, pero esta bien, me hara muy bien aprovechar el dia completo!

No tardo mucho en bañarse, se arreglo, se perfumo, pensando en que pronto cumpliria los 20 años, que ya no era una muchachita, ahora pronto seria toda una mujer y penso que un cambio en su apariencia no le vendria mal a si que penso en que ya no usaria las coletas que uso por toda su vida y penso en pedirle a Annie que la llevara a un lugar donde le ayudaran a cambiar su peinado.

-lista chicas, vamos!

Salieron del departamento de Candy, y fueron platicando muy contentas hasta que llegaron a una de las mejores pastelerias, pues el pastelito seria un regalito de Annie y Paty, A Candy se le abrieron los ojos cuando entraron al lugar y se le hizo agua la boca al ver las muestras de pasteles, se transformmo en aquella niña que con cualquier cosa se alegraba de la vida corria de un lugar a otro a mirar y oler los pasteles que habia en el lugar hasta que Paty la tomo del brazo y le dijo

- Candy, necesitamos que escojas el pastel!

-AAAh siiii! jajajaja, se me olvidaba- haciendo sus tipicos gestos

Mientras Candy le decia al pastelero su pedido Annie y Paty estaban felices, pues ya tenia mucho tiempo que no veian a su amiga tan contenta, que para ellas fue un gran logro hacerla sonreir de esa manera.

-Te fijaste que contenta se puso, Annie?

-Sii, me da tanta alegria que pudimos sacarle a esa Candy que conoci toda la vida!

-Sii los muchachos se van a poner muy contentos! ojala Stear estuviera con nosotros!

-Paty no te pongas triste, el esta con nosotros.

Candy escucho la ultima parte de la platica...

-Si Paty, el esta con nosotros, aqui-tocandose el corazon

-Bueno bueno, esta bien, ya pediste tu pastel?

-Siii Paty, estoy tan feliz, Annie puedes llevarme con uno de tus estilistas?

-Enserio Candy? -decia sorprendida Annie y Paty abrio mucho los ojos

-Si me quiero cambiar el peinado, hace mucho deje de ser una niña pero no me daba a la idea de deshacerme de mis coletas, y ahora quiero un cambio, quiero ser una mujer completa!

-Esta bien vamos!

Salieron corriendo de ahi agarradas de la mano, pues a Annie le agradaba mucho la idea de llegar al estilista, pues estaba tan emocionada de que Candy quisiera ir a uno de esos lugares, y se le quemaban las habas por llegar, cuando llegaron convencieron a Paty de que tambien se dejara poner en manos de los expertos.

A Candy le gusto mucho que le cortaran el Cabello a la altura del cuello mientras le colocaban un sombrerito con Tul que le cubria parte de la cara y con unas cuantas florecitas en la copa, tipo boina, mientras tambien le pintaban un poco los labios y le resaltaban un poco los ojos con un color rosado, Paty por otro lado el peinado nuevo que le hicieron recortandole un poco las puntas y risandolo un poquito se veia muy coqueta, y Annie no se diga, sus peinados sofisticados no podian faltar, las tres fueron retocadas con un poco de maquillaje pues en los veintes el maquillaje era muy contrastado, pero a ellas no les gustaba la nueva moda, o al menos aun no se acostumbraban. Cuando terminaron con ellas al mirarse no cabian en el asombro de verse muy hermosas, Candy lucia como una princesa angelical.

_Caaandy te ver bellisima!-decia Annie

-Es cierto Candy! Eres muy hermosa, si pudieran verte los chicos.

-no sean exageradas, solo me hice un cambio pequeño, no es para tanto, ademas ustedes se ven preciosas, ese nuevo peinado te hace ver muy bella Annie y a ti Paty ni se diga! estas Fantastica! si que nos hacia falta una retocadita- las tres Rieron

Y asi paso media mañana, cuando iban caminando planeaban ir a desayunar a un pequeño restaurant, mientras Candy iba hablando de lo que le gustaria pedir para desayunar.

-a ver yo quiero un licuado de fresas, pan tostado con mantequilla unos huevos fritos, con jamon, y una manzana, un cafe, galletas...

-jajajajaja rieron las dos y Annie dijo

-Candy parece que te dejaron sin comer dos semanas!

-jajajaja- rio Paty mientras a Candy se le subian los colores en la cara

-bueno es que de solo imaginarmelo se me hace agua la boca

-jajajajaja- reian las tres y antes de llegar...Venia Elisa enfrente de ellas con un periodico en las manos, al ver que venian las tres inseparables amigas se le ocurrio una idea para molestar a su peor enemiga, faltaban unos metros para llegar a ellas y le grito a Candy

-Candy!

Ellas solo se quedaron ahi paradas y Patty pregunto

-que se te ofrece Elisa, es una sorpresa encontrarte por aqui

-bueno venia a ver si habia algo interesante por aqui, aah por cierto mira esta nota, talvez te interese demasiado. o no? - le decia al extender la mano con el periodico para que ella lo tomara.

-Veamos Elisa- decia de mala gana- al ver la Foto de el, Tan contentos, tan alegres, y ella radiante y feliz de la vida, se quedo petrificada al leer la nota que resaltaba de las demas:

Espectaculos-Broadway

_AMANECEMOS CON EL ULTIMO ESCANDALO DE LA FARANDULA DE BROADWAY NUESTRO QUERIDO ACTOR EL FAMOSO Y MAS ACLAMADO "TERRY GRANDCHESTER", COMO ASI LE DICEN SUS MAS ALLEGADOS AMIGOS,TAL PARECE QUE SU GALANTERIA Y JUVENTUD NO TIENE LIMITES, PUES ANOCHE EN LA CELEBRACION DE LA ULTIMA FUNCION QUE DIO EL ELENCO STRAFFORD, QUE NO PODEMOS DEJAR DE MENCIONAR QUE TUVO LLENO TOTAL, Y COMO SIEMPRE UN EXITO ROTUNDO, FESTEJARON MUY GUSTOSOS Y FELICES DEL EXQUISITO BANQUETE QUE SE OFRECIO A LOS INVITADOS Y A LOS FESTEJADOS, CON EXCELENTE ORQUESTA, Y NO PODIA FALTAR NUESTROS ACTORES FAVORITOS, TERRY GRANDCHESTER Y KAREN KLAISSE, DANDO DE QUE HABLAR DURANTE LA VELADA, PUES AL PARECER NUESTRO QUERIDO TERRY Y SUSANNA HAN QUEDADO COMO MUY BUENOS AMIGOS, PUES AL HABER LLEGADO JUNTOS A TAL FESTEJO SE LES VEIA FELICES Y CONTENTOS NO ASI CON NUESTRA ACLAMADA Y HERMOSISIMA KAREN KLAISSE, PUES AL BAILAR DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE SE LES PUDO VER TAN FELICES Y CONTENTOS, PUES NO ES DE SORPRENDERSE, KAREN KLAISSE NOS CONFIRMO AYER QUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE TERRY GRANDCHESTER Y QUE HAN FORMALIZADO SU NUEVA RELACION, TAMBIEN NUESTRO QUERIDO TERRY, AL CUESTIONARLE SOBRE SU AMADA KAREN, ESTE NO NEGO EL AMORIO DE ESTOS DOS JOVENES ACTORES, SIENDO ASI QUE NUESTRA QUERIDA SUSANNA ACEPTA SU SEPARACION DE TERRY, Y CONSINTIENDO LA NUEVA RELACION DE SU EX PAREJA, AUNQUE AYER UN ALTERCADO CON NUESTRA BELLA ACTRIZ Y AL PARECER UNA MUJER QUE INTENTO ATACARLA EXIGIENDO QUE SE ALEJARA DE TERRY, DONDE SALIO LASTIMADA KAREN KLAISSE AL SER DEFENDIDA POR SUSANNA, AL INTENTAR DEFENDERLA LA LASTIMO CON LA SILLA DE RUEDAS EN LAS PIERNAS, AL ESCUCHAR LOS GRITOS DE DOLOR DE KAREN, NO CABIAMOS EN EL TERROR DE LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO, TERRY FUE AL AUXILIO DE SU NUEVO AMOR, AL SACARLA DEL BAÑO EN BRAZOS NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE LA GRAVEDAD DEL ASUNTO, KAREN ESTABA PALIDA Y NO PARABA EN LLANTO, Y TERRY PARECIA TAN ANGUSTIADO QUE TUVIERON QUE ABANDONAR LA FIESTA, AHORA SOLO ESPERAMOS TENER NOTICIAS DE NUESTROS JOVENES ACTORES Y SOBRE TODO ESPERAR QUE NUESTRA BELLA KAREN ESTE MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERAMOS, NO CABE DUDA QUE EL AMOR Y LA JUVENTUD HARAN QUE LA JOVEN PAREJA VUELVA A DELEITARNOS CON EL HERMOSO CUADRO QUE AYER NOS REGALARON._

Candy en ese momento no supo que hacer, no supo como reaccionar ante tal nota, por un momento sintio todo a la vez, sintio helado, sintio calor sintio que las piernas se le doblaban y que el estomago se le estrujaba, lo unico que despues por instinto a su dolor se le ocurrio, fue aventarle el periodico a la cara de Elisa y hecharse a correr.

-pero que demooonios te pasa?- le reclamo Elisa

-Eso te mereces Elisa y mas por hacerle daño, que no te cansas de hacerle la vida imposible?-con lagrimas en los ojos le gritaba Annie

-jajajaja, ya empiezas a llorar como siempre!

-Elisa no me hagas perder los estribos o te...-decia Patty

-o quee, me vas a golpear? jajaja por favor, ahi les dejo el periodico por si quieren saber que le dolio mas a Candy, que no la haya buscado al terminar con Susana o que se revuelque en los brazos de otra! jajajajaja-decia esto al caminar dejando el periodico en el piso como lo habia arrojado Candy,mientras tanto Candy corria inconsolable por el dolor que no pudo darse cuenta que Neal venia de frente, ella paso empujandolo, mientras el se asustaba por el modo en que venia corriendo y llorando a lo cual tambien el opto por correr detraz de ella

-Candy, caaandy!

Ella lo ignoro entro corriendo al edificio donde vivia subio las escaleras, y entro rapidamente cerrando la puerta Neal no pudo alcanzarla.

-Candy abre por favor!

-Dejame, dejame por favor.

-Candy que te ha pasado! dime por el amor de Dios!

-Neal dejame llorar!

Neal no sabia que hacer, no sabia si derribar la puerta y correr a abrazarla y consolarla todo lo que el pudiera, con todas sus fuerzas, sentia ganas de llorar, sentia ganas de golpear a quien la lastimo, a quien le hizo daño

-voy a matar a quien te hizo esto - se decia a si mismo- candy por favor abreme!

Mientras tanto Candy no sabia como mitigar el dolor que sentia

-por que Terry, por que me haces esto! yo estaba dispuesta a todo, no sabes cuanto me costo armarme de valor para ir a verte y decirte que te amo, que no he podido olvidarte, tenia la esperanza que me escucharas y si no accedias a mis sentimientos, yo lo hubiera entendido, porque me lo hubieras dicho de frente, pero asi..., asi es como juegas conmigo, Terry, no puede ser que seas tan cruel, aaaaaahhhh...noooo, nooo, noooo, Dios mio arrancame este dooolor, ya no puedo mas, tenia tantas ganas de volver a ver tus ojos, de volver a escuchar tu voz, de volver a oler tu perfume, aaaaaayyy Terrryyyyy!

Neal no podia creer lo que escuchaba, acaso ese infeliz estaba en Chicago?

-Candy abre por favor, quien te ha hecho daño dimelo, dimelo Candy, dimelo para ir a matarlo- decia esto golpeando la puerta mientras los vecinos se asomaban a la puerta

-Candyyyy por favor dime que vas a estar bien!-decia con dolor en su corazon, no podia creer que ella aun siguiera sufriendo asi por el, y aun mas no podia creer que el pudiera sufrir con el dolor de ella.

Candy reacciono a las suplicas de Neal, y fue enseguida a abrir la puerta aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-Neal!

-Candy!- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, asi estuvo por varios segundo mientras ella volvia a llorar como una niña llora en brazos de su padre al haberse caido.

En la calle caminaban hacia el departamento Annie y Patty, con coraje y dolor a la vez, en silencio no se decian nada, solo por instinto las dos caminaban a ver a su amiga, preguntandose a si mismas por que Terry hizo lo que hizo, por que no busco a su amiga, por que Elisa se ensañaba con Candy, al entrar al edificio y subir las escaleras, pudieron ver de lejos que la puerta de Candy estaba abierta, se acercaron en silencio y pudieron ver la escena de Neal y Candy abrazados, se miraron sorprendidas y decidieron irse del lugar bajando las escaleras una de ellas se animo a hablar.

-no puedo creer lo que vi!

- ni yo, Patty crees que sea bueno dejarla sola con el?

-no se Annie, esta muy vulnerable, pero talvez sea lo mejor, ella sabe por que lo hace!

New York

Terry subia las escaleras del edificio donde aun vivia, con cansancio y con pasos lentos, pues habia pasado toda la noche en casa de Karen cuidandola y al pendiente de darle los analgesicos

-por que habra dicho eso Susana? por que piensa asi? se preguntaba mientras entraba a su departamento, cerro la puerta y se quito su frak, mientras estaba en la tina con agua caliente mojaba su cara con las manos, y recordo a Candy.

-Candy, que estarás haciendo... pensaras en mi?...pronto ire a verte y te dire que te amo, pronto estaras en mis brazos mi amada Candy, se que aun me amas, puedo sentirlo, siento aun ese lazo que aun en el tiempo y la distancia siempre nos unio, Susanna lo entendera y si no, puede irse al...demonio, con esto que hizo me dan ganas de darle una buena leccion, donde aprenda a no meterse mas en mis asuntos, tengo que poner las cosas en claro con Susanna, ya me canse de sus actitudes estupidas!

Susana mientras tanto no pudo dormir en toda la noche, cuando llego a su casa pensando en la excusa que le diria a Terry por haber lastimado a Susanna, su madre al despedirse de Roberth y Linda quiso saber que fue lo que paso, pues las palabras duras del director de strafford la sorprendieron, y al ver a su hija tan palida y con los ojos rojos, no pudo dejar de preguntarle , pero ella no le quiso decir nada, solo le pidio que la dejara sola, que queria dormir a lo cual su mama accedio sin preguntar nada mas.

-Susanna hija puedo pasar?

Al no escuchar respuesta entro y vio a su hija tapada completamente con las sabanas.

-Susy hija que es lo que te pasa, porque tienes tapada la cabeza?

-Mama, no me preguntes nada por favor, no estoy de humor y me duele mi cabeza

-esta bien, te traere el desayuno

-no,no quiero comer nada

-tienes que comer

Susana sentandose bruscamente y destapandose la cabeza aventando la sabana le grito a su madre

-Te dije que no quiero comer, que no lo puedes entender!

Su madre sin mas ni mas salio del cuarto de Susana.

-que le dire a Terry, ya se, ella me quiso pegar porque le dije que no se metiera en nuestra relacion, que ella me quiso pegar primero y que ella me jaloneo de los hombros desesperada que le dejara a Terry, si, talvez eso este muy bien para decirle que por defenderme la lastime, si eso esta perfecto!

Mientras tanto...

Candy reacciono despues de tranquilisarse que aun se encontraba en brazos de Neal, el se habia dado cuenta de que habia dejado de llorar, nunca supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi, abrazados, pero el lo disfruto, sintiendose el hombre mas feliz de la vida por tener a si a su gran amor.

Continuara...

He tenido algunos problemillas y falta de tiempo por eso de rapidin subo este capitulo ahorita aprovechando que tengo equipo, y empezare la continuacion de este vale, espero reviews sale para saber si gusta o no. Saludos a todas chicas .


	6. Chapter 6

Era la primera vez que la tenia entre sus brazos, era la primera vez que podia acariciar esos rizos dorados, era la primera vez que podia oler su aroma, era la primera vez que podia sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo, por un momento olvido que Candy sufria, pero para el ese dolor le ayudaba a alcanzar la gloria, por otro lado Candy tampoco podia entender como es que se entrego a los brazos de su peor enemigo, pero se sentia a la vez tranquila, pues sabia que el la queria.

-Neal!, Neal!,...Neal!

-aaah, Candy, disculpame no te escuche -le decia esto soltandola poco a poco

-Gracias Neal, no esperaba que algun dia esto pudiera pasar entre nosotros, siempre pense que habria una guerra eterna entre los dos

-No Candy, tu sabes que eso no sucedera de nuevo, eso acabo hace algunos años, pero no fue la manera correcta en que te lo quise demostrar.

-jajajaja, de verdad me diste un buen susto!

-perdoname, de alguna manera queria estar cerca de ti y no se me ocurrio otra manera que engañarte, haciendote creer que yo era el, perdoname

-si Neal, esperaba que algun dia te disculparas, de verdad lo esperaba.

-Gracias Candy, y dime, Aun lo amas?

Candy acacho la cabeza sin mencionar alguna palabra.

-Lo entiendo Candy- lo dijo con tristeza.

-Dime tu Neal, Tu de verdad, sientes mas que Cariño por mi, o...quiero decir, me amas?

Sin tapujos Candy pregunto, y Neal no supo como decirle que la adoraba, que no podia vivir sin ella.

-Candy, antes de contestarte tu pregunta...bueno... me ha costado mucho trabajo dejar de ser el Neal que conociste, la vida me ha hecho ver que mi actitud no me llevo a nada bueno, me ensañe contigo sin tener alguna razon de tu parte, me deje influenciar por mi hermana, y tu simplemente querias ser feliz, y te lo mereces.

-Tal parece que nunca lo seré!

-No digas eso, si en algo te puedo hacer reir, esta bien, te dire lo que me pasa...Candy, sii, te amo, te amo Candy, yo se que sera muy dificil para ti creerme por como fui contigo, por mucho tiempo fui tan hostil que ahora de recordarlo me doy asco, me doy verguenza, y no se como mirarte a los ojos y pedirte una vez mas que me perdones.

-Yo no se que decirte, tu sabes que aun lo amo, pero no deja de importarme que tu me ames. y eso no me da risa

-Bueno, no sabes como me deja de pesar lo que siento por ti, al fin te lo dije y me siento feliz de que lo sepas, lo que no se es que si esto te alejara de mi, si esto te asusta o que pasara contigo y conmigo.

-No pasara nada malo, de eso puedes estar seguro, podemos empezar a ser buenos amigos.

-Me pone tan feliz que empezemos bien, y que no decidieras mandarme muy lejos jajaja

-No Neal, tal vez con tu hermana no pase lo mismo, ella se obstina por hacerme daño- al momento se arrepintio de lo que dijo

-Dime Candy, ella es la que te hizo esto?

-...SSSi...

-No puede ser, Maldita Elisa!

-No digas eso Neal, es tu hermana!

-Y eso que, no se canza de molestarte, por Dios, años han pasado, ella tiene casi 21 años y sigue actuando como de 13, pero dime que fue lo que hizo.

-No te preocupes Neal, no me lastimó

-Que no te lastimó! y por eso lloras asi? por que no te lastimó?

-De verdad, no es para tanto

-Candy, yo estoy aqui porque te amo, me preocupas, todo de ti me importa y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, ni yo mismo, escuchaste?, ni yo mismo me permitire hacerte daño, si de verdad eso te interesa, tienes que decirme que te hizo Elisa

-Bueno, ella solo me enseño un periodico

- un periodico?

-Si

-Y que leiste para ponerte asi?

-no te lo imaginas?

-AAAh ya veo, Terrence! -lo dijo con ardor

-el, dejo a Susana Marlow para irse con Karen Klaisse- se le mojaron los ojos de nuevo

-Florecita! mi florecita hermosa!, ya no llores, ya no sufras- le decia mientras la volvia a abrazar- dime, te duele que no te haya buscado verdad?

-aaay Neal! me duele demasiado!, tenia la esperanza de volver a verlo, tenia esperanza y la firmeza de decirle lo que aun siento, lo que no me atrevi a decirle cuando nos vimos por ultima vez, queria decirle tantas cosas, que no me han dejado vivir en paz.

-Ven Candy! le decia llevandosela de la mano hacia la puerta

-A donde vamos?

-Tu solo dejate llevar, esta bien?

Nueva York

Terry al ir caminando hacia casa de Sussana se sentia nervioso, se sentia intranquilo, sentia como si alguna parte de el le hiciera falta, y no sabia ni podia imaginarse que pasaba, poco a poco veia mas de cerca la puerta de la casa de Sussana, y con pasos lentos y pesados se fue acercando, hasta que llegó, respiró profundamente, y sin ganas tocó a la puerta

-Señor Grandchester! Buenas Tardes, pase por favor!

-Buenas tardes Señora Marlowe, necesito hablar con su hija!

-Esta en su recamara, quiere pasar?

-si, con su permiso...

Toc toc toc- Sussana! necesito hablar contigo!

Susana al escuchar la voz de Terry, se puso muy nerviosa, porque por un momento penso que estaria tan enojado que no iria a verla, se incorporó rapidamente, medio se arregló el cabello con las manos.

-Pasa Terry!

El la miró molesto y cerró la puerta detras de él sin dejar de mirarla de esa forma

-Que tienes que decir de lo de anoche? le exigió

-Terry yo...

-Terry nada, no tienes derecho a llamarme asi despues de lo que hiciste, no sabes como...

-Como que Terrence! no se como que, te arrepientes de estar aqui conmigo verdad, pero dime, acaso te lo dijo,? te dijo la verdad?, pues claro, por eso vienes a reclamarme no es asi?

-de que verdad hablas?

-acaso no te dijo que te ama?

-por favor! eso solo se te ocurre a ti, o que, ella te lo dijo?

- lo se, puedo ver como te mira, como te habla, y ademas, tu sigues pensando en Candy, como es eso de que te mandaban a buscar en los ensayos! eso hacias cuando querias estar solo para poder pensar en ella, crees que no me di cuenta como te pusiste cuando lo mencionó Roberth?

-y si asi fuera que, dime, si asi fuera queeee!

-asi que solo has estado conmigo dandome falsas ilusiones

-no te equivoques Susanna, yo no te di nada, si decidi quedarme contigo fue precisamente porque conozco muy bien a Candy, ella me lo hubiera pedido, pero no lo hizo, simplemente me dijo que se iria, y si yo hubiera querido, me hubiera ido con ella, sin importarme nada, ni tu ni el teatro, naaada!

-Terry!

-Si Susanna, queria sentir algo porti, algo mas que agradecimiento y amistad, pero no lo has permitido ni yo lo he logrado, en cuanto a karen, no digas tonterias, ella es la hermana que nunca tuve, en poco tiempo se gano mi confianza y siempre que estoy con ella me siento tranquilo, sabes? ella me aconseja que la busque, y tu crees que esta enamorada de mi diciendome que vaya por ella?

-eso no lo puedo creer! pero claro, me imagino que ahora que no habra funciones iras corriendo a buscarla verdad?

-no te lo imagines, te lo confirmo, ire por ella

-aaay Terrence, tu crees que ella va a estar ahi sentadita esperando a que regreses con ella? por favor

-no estara sentadita, pero se que me esta esperando, puedo sentirlo, ella aun me ama, y yo a ella

-pues entonces largate con ella!

-Sabes Susanna?, ahora se quien eres, no necesite vivir contigo para saber quien eres realmente

-No Terrence, no sabes quien soy, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti, pude arrebatarte de Candy, y por eso estas aqui

-no cabe duda que te estas enfermando, pero voy a regresar, pero sera cuando yo lo decida

-Si, cuando veas que te mandó al demonio, por otro que no la dejaria nunca, y que la haya hecho olvidarte

-Adios Susanna

Ella al estar segura de que no pudiera escucharla comenzo a Gritar de coraje y de impotencia por no poder pararse a detenerlo...

-Maaaalditaaa, mil veces maaaldita seas Caaaaandyyy!

-Susanna hija pero que paso aqui- entro corriendo su madre a verla

-aaaay maaaamaaaa, se fueee, se fueee a buscarla

-hija, hija miaa!

Chicago

-Neal ya dime a donde me llevas!

-Vamos con Albert!

-Con Albert! para que?

-Tu ven florecita

-que lindo me dices!

-es que tu eres como una bella flor a la que tengo que cuidar de todo mal

-Neal...-ella no sabia por que sentia lo que sentia, simplemente le gustaba ese sentir

Al llegar a la oficina de Albert, Archie, Annie y Patty venian bajando de las escaleras y se encontraron de frente, la cara de Archie se fruncio cuando vio que los dos venian tomados de la mano

-pero que cuadro es este?- pregunto molesto mientras Annie le daba un codazo discreto

-Hola Archie!, Neal y yo, ya somos buenos amigos, no te da gusto Archie?

-Claro que nos da gusto Candy, porque al fin estaras tranquila por lado de los Leagan- le dijo Annie

-Asi es Candy, eso me deja mas tranquila, ya que me ire enseguida a Florida-dijo Patty

-AAAAh por eso llevas esas maletas?

-no tardare amiga, solo voy por un llamado de la abuela, y antes de tu cumpleaños las dos estaremos aqui, nos esperarás?

-Por su puesto que si amiga! te quiero mucho y gracias por todo, dale un fuerte abrazo a la abuela

-Vamos Patty- dijo Archie aun molesto

-Candy, llevaremos a Patty a la estacion-le dijo Annie

-esta bien, vayan con cuidado

-Hasta luego Neal-Le dijo Patty

-Hasta pronto Patty!

-Con permiso- Dijo Annie

Al seguir subiendo las escaleras Vieron que Venia Albert, este tambien le tomo de sorpresa ver a Candy y Neal tomados de la mano

-Candy, Neal, que sorpresa verlos juntos por aqui, es la primera vez que puedo ver que ya no se pelean

-ya no pasara eso Albert, Neal y yo hemos decidido ser buenos amigos

-Es verdad eso Neal?- le decia con mirada incredula

-Si Albert, es verdad, no dudes de mi, que no la lastimare

-mmmmmm, eso espero Neal, ahora solo falta Elisa

-De ella me encargo yo, ya no soy un niño y puedo ponerla en su lugar si se atreve a seguir molestando a Candy

-y bueno pasen por favor, precisamente iba a ir a verte, pasen pasen por favor, tomen asiento, que bueno que tambien estas tu Neal

-que pasa Albert? -pregunto Candy

-me entere de lo que paso en la mañana y no sabes como lamento que hayas pasado por eso, las chicas nos contaron todo

-Ya me siento mucho mejor Albert- le dijo mirando a Neal

-eso me alegra mucho. y con respecto a Elisa, tenemos que hacer algo, no me parece racional que a estas alturas siga haciendole daño a Candy- le decia a Neal

-Lo se, me da mucha pena que mi hermana aun no madure y como te dije, yo me encargare de ella

-Con respecto a lo que leiste, no creo que sea verdad!

-De verdad Albert?

-Si, yo se lo que te digo, pero aun asi, creo que ya es tiempo de que tomes una decision y tu sabes cual es

-si, lo se, tengo que olvidarme de el

-si, pero no es porque este o no este con otra persona, es por ti, tu tienes que vivir de nuevo Candy, y ya no vivir en el pasado, mira siempre hacia adelante, por el pasado ya no puedes hacer nada, pero si por tu presente y tu futuro, y dejar de sufrir por lo que no puede ser.

-Si, Albert, tratare de ya no vivir en el pasado, te lo prometo

-Prometetelo a ti princesa, es por ti entiendes?.

-Candy, sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo momento, si quieres llorar, reir, gritar, brincar, trepar arboles, sabes que estare contigo, aunque tendras que enseñarme a hacer todo, porque yo nunca lo he hecho!

-jajajaaj, Si Neal, Claro que yo te enseñare!

Continuara:...

Saludos a todas, solo escribo algo de tantas historias que he imaginado de Candy. Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

En la estacion del tren...

-Bueno chicos, espero que cuiden bien de mi amiga!

-Claro que si Patty, ve con mucho cuidado y dale mis saludos a la abuela.

-Que te vaya muy bien Patty!-Archie

-A decir verdad, me da gusto que Candy y Neal hayan hecho las pases, por el lado Leagan me quedo tranquila, asi Elisa no podra hacerle daño.

-Yo aun no confio en Neal, conociendolo desde que eramos todavia unos bebes...

-Archie...mi amor...siempre tan desconfiado -le decia esto Annie acariciandole el rostro y mirandolo tan enamorada

Se escuchaba la voz del griton...

VAAAAAmonooos!

-Sube Patty!-Le apuro Archie

-Adiooos Patty!

-Adiooos!

Mientras los dos miraban el tren donde iba Patty Annie recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Archie agarrandolo del brazo, Archie pensaba en lo mal que hizo su hermano yendo a la guerra, Como era posible que haya dejado a una chica tan noble y bonita por ir a esa guerra absurda?

-Archie!...Archiee!...-Le planto un beso tan romantico para despertarlo de su sueño

-Annieee!- le dijo el cuando lo termino de besar

-no regresabas a mi mi amor, que tienes?, en que estabas pensando?

-Recorde a mi hermano- con tristeza le contesto

-Nunca te dio curiosidad ver el cuerpo de tu hermano antes de sepultarlo?

-Annie por que me preguntas eso!- le pregunto un poco molesto y desconcertado

-bueno yo pense que ...no me hagas caso!

-A ver preciosa dime, que se te vino a esa cabezita eeeh- le dijo el mientras ya se la llevaba de ese lugar y un poco mas tranquilo

-es que, tal vez te parezca loco lo que he venido pensando

-Que has pensado?

-Que tal vez no murio!

-Annie, seria un verdadero milagro si el estuviera vivo! en esa guerra es muy dificil salir vivo, vamos a comer a la ciudad!

-Esta bien, como tu digas mi amor.- Se subieron al coche y partieron al centro de Chicago

* * *

En la oficina de Albert...

-Bueno ya hablamos mucho y aun no me has dicho para que me trajiste con Albert?

-Bueno..jejeje,,,, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio para distraerte! Disculpame

-jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja-Rio Candy muy divertida

-Jajajaja, aaay Neal!

Neal estaba rojo de la cara y no le quedo otra mas que reirse

-Al fin te veo reir Florecita

-Por que le dices florecita Neal?

-Porque supe que Anthonie le dedico sus rosas y les puso Dulce Candy

-Asi es, Anthonie me dijo que cuando Se abrieran ese dia...

-Ese dia seria tu cumpleaños...!

-y como sabes todo eso Neal!-pregunto Candy muy sorprendida

-bueno, hay gente que te quiere tanto, que no es dificil no saber nada de ti

-Por cierto, Candy que se siente Tener ya los veinte!- pregunto divertido Albert

-Por Diooos Albert! eso no se le pregunta a una Dama!- le reclamaba haciendo las muecas de siempre cuando se enojaba y levantando a la vez el brazo como queriendole pegar

-jajajajajaa -Rieron Albert y Neal

-mmmm -torcio la cara cerrando los ojos Candy

_ya Candy vamos a Comer al centro si?, yo los invito- les dijo Albert

Mientras tanto en New York

Karen estaba recostada en el sillon de la sala leyendo revistas de Moda y de Farandula. tenia el periodico en la mesita de centro aun sin haber sido hojeado, pues se imaginaba el chisme que habia sido publicado en la seccion de espectaculos, y no queria leerlo, sabia que eso le arruinaria el dia, hasta que se oyo que tocaron la puerta, la muchacha que le ayudaba en los quehaceres domesticos acudio a abrir

-buenas tardes, Vengo a ver a la señorita Karen!

-buenas tardes, esta en la sala

No tardo mucho Terry en llegar a donde estaba Karen

-Hooola Karen, como amaneciste?

-Hola Terry, mucho mejor, el doctor vino a revisarme y me encontro mucho mejor, me hizo unas pruebas y los huesos no me dolieron, al parecer todo esta en mi piel, pero si se me puso muy morado- le decia mostrandole las piernas

-no sabes como lamento todo esto, Susana esta mal!

-Mal?

-si, la desconozco, cada dia esta mas extraña, no es la misma Susana que conoci

-Tal vez porque aun no te casas con ella, por eso esta asi, y dime lo haras?

-que, casarme con ella?

-pues que otra cosa

-Karen por mucho tiempo pense que seria lo correcto, pero nunca porque yo lo deseara, y por eso mismo no le he pedido su mano y creo que nunca lo hare, he decidido que ire a buscar a Candy

-Aaah- trato de disimular su dolor, no el de las piernas si no el del corazon

-De donde saca que tu y yo...por eso te digo que cada dia esta mal

-Bueno, si yo estuviera en su lugar, tambien me pondria celosa de cualquier mujer que estuviera cerca de ti

-jajajaja aaay Karen, me vas a hacer creer que yo te gusto!

-No no no, eso seria lo ultimo que haria! jajajajjajajaa

-no cabe duda que te hacen daño las medicinas, y bueno, se te ofrece algo? para que te lo traiga, ire a reservar los boletos hacia chicago

-y cuando te iras?

-En una semana, quiero llegar antes del cumpleaños de Candy. quiero hablar con ella antes de ese dia, no quiero arruinar su fiesta, quiero saber si aun me ama como yo la amo a ella.

-Que no estabas seguro de que aun te ama? tu dijiste que podias sentirlo!

-pues...no se, no tiene mucho que senti que la estaba perdiendo, pero por eso necesito que ella me lo diga, verlo yo mismo.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte, yo pago mis boletos!

-De verdad eso harias?

-Si, tal vez necesites de mi apoyo y de mis influencias para convencerla a que regrese contigo- le decia guiñandole el ojo

-jajajaja, esta bien, has visto chicago?

-la vez que presentamos Rey Lear, solo muy poco!

-si, salimos como entramos!

-bueno, me dices que dia partimos

-mañana vengo a avisarte esta bien?- le decia mientras se levataba a darle un beso en la frente

-Esta bien Terry!

-Adios Karen, te veo mañana!- salio de la casa de Karen, ella con lagrimas en los ojos se dijo a si misma

-See fuerte Karen, se fuerte, el no debe saber lo que sientes, nunca lo debe saber, si bien dicen que cuando una persona no te corresponde porque ama a otra persona, es mejor que nunca sepa lo que sientes por el.

* * *

Pasaron los dias hasta que llego el dia en que irian a Chicago pero un dia antes Terry fue a la casa de Susana, ya estaba ahi adentro cuando Susana salio de la cocina en su silla de Ruedas con un pan Recien horneado de fresas

-Hola Terry, sabia que vendrias a verme, han pasado muchos dias y pense que fue mejor a si, porque ya estariamos mas tranquilos y podriamos olvidar lo que paso

-Buenas noches Susana, Señora Marlowe- contesto secamente

-pase pase, sientese por favor!

-no tardare mucho, solo vengo a avisarte que mañana me voy, no vendre a verte por no se cuanto tiempo?

-no sabes por cuanto tiempo?- se le mojaron sus ojos

-Le servire una taza de Cafe y una rebanada de pan, Susana lo preparo especialmente para usted- intervino su madre ayudando a que Susana tomara las cosas con calma mientras se retiraba a la cocina, ultimamente Terry le provocaba mucho miedo.

-A si es Susana, como te lo dije la ultima vez que estuve aqui, ire a Chicago

-iras a buscarla verdad?- le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

-si, ya no puedo mas, tu me entiendes verdad?- le imploro con la mirada buscando un poco de comprension en Susana

-Sabes Terry, en la cocina hay una tarta de mango, un pollo horneado, y un rico chocolate que yo misma hize, intuyendo que vendrias, y este pan de fresas, sabes que todo el dia de hoy me dedique a la cocina tratando de distraerme, para no llorar por ti, porque desde que ella se fue,no hubo un solo dia en que no vinieras a verme, y en esta ocasion, fue mas de una semana que no veniste, cada dia para mi fue una agonia, sentia que me faltaba el aire, sentia que me moria

-Entonces, entiendes lo que yo he sentido por mas de dos años!

-Si

-Susi!

De repente ella se transformo, avento el pan al piso, y le grito..

-Ahora quieres que sienta lo mismo por no sabes tu cuanto tiempo!

-Susana que te pasa estas loca!

-siiii estoooy loca, estoy loca por ti, tu me prometiste quedarte ami lado para siempre, porque Terry por que me haces esto

La madre de Susana Salio corriendo de la cocina al igual que la sirvienta asustadas

-hija que tienes?

-Señorita Susana!

-largate Terry, esta vez te arrepentiras de todo esto, si no estas conmigo no estaras con nadie-como pudo se agacho a recoger un pedazo del plato que avento con el pan y se le avento a Terry tratando de encajarle en la pierna Este reacciono rapidamente agarrandola de las muñecas mientras la Señora y la sirvienta miraban aterrorizadas

_hiiijaaaa por Diooos!

-Susana! que te pasa, tu estas mal!-le grito Terry

-Sueltame, sueltame Terry- lloraba con dolor, a la vez ella se habia cortado la mano al presionar asi el vidrio que tenia en la mano, cuando trato de enterrarselo a Terry

-Susana, por que haces estas cosas? quierete un poco mas- le decia asustado Terry

-Terry si no quieres que otra cosa suceda es mejor que te vayas- le decia llorando indignada la madre de Susanna

-Señora tenemos que ayudar a Susanna por favor, no me pida que me vaya

-por tu culpa ella esta mal, solo jugaste con mi hija, prometiste estar con ella toda la vida, y ahora la dejas por ir a buscar a esa niña ridicula, no puedes compararlas, mi hija es toda una mujer a su lado!-decia con rencor mientras la sirvienta recogia los vidrios

-Señora, su hija no tiene por que tratar de lastimar a nadie, hace unos dias tambien lastimo a mi compañera Karen y todo por sus ideas equivocadas eso le parece normal?

-asi han de burlarse de mi pobre hija - Susana no dejaba de llorar pero no decia nada solo escuchaba- ya me escucho ahora vayase, vayase por favor

Terry miro con lastima a Susanna y salio de la casa rapidamente

-perdoname Susana pero si tu dices amarme...bueno ya...cuando uno ama a alguien es porque se ama asi mismo, si no te amas tu misma no puedes amar a nadie- decia esto mirando el piso caminando lentamente...

continuara: muchas gracias por leer y dedicarme unos segundos a darle una revisadita a mi nuevo Fic, Dios le s cuide a todas.


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencia: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LECTURA DE "ALTO RIESGO" POR LO QUE RECOMIENDO LEERLO A PERSONAS DE ALTO CRITERIO, ESPERANDO NO OFENDER A NADIE, Y QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMAN, PARA LEER MI HUMILDE FIC.

Al dia siguiente Terry y Karen ya se encontraban sentados en sus lugares respectivos en el vagon del tren, ella se sentia feliz de poder salir de Nueva York por gusto y no por trabajo y aun mas por estar al lado de su nuevo amor, Terry en el fondo aun no podia estar tranquilo por la actitud de Susana, pero tambien sentia que ese peso que llevaba algun dia terminaria definitivamente, se encontraba nervioso, pues no sabia como lo recibiria Candy y que sorpresas encontraria, pues muy pocas veces llego a hablar con Albert, por el mismo motivo que aun lo detenia, sin siquiera preguntar por Candy, solo lo normal, si estaba bien, pero Albert nunca le llego a mencionar nada que le diera a entender si Candy aun lo amaba o si ya lo habia olvidado. El tren comenzo a avanzar, mariposas en el estomago de Terry revoloteaban sin parar de un lado a otro, sentia que las manos le sudaban y un frio en la espalda

-Dios si esto me pasa ahorita no quiero imaginarme lo que sentire cuando el tren llegue a Chicago- pensaba para si mismo mirando hacia la ventana y esbozando una leve sonrisa

-Terry, te sientes bien?

-Claro! por que lo preguntas?

-Te veo como nervioso, aah ya se, se el motivo de esos nervios

-Ya callate Karen!- le decia riendo como niño

-Ay Terry, que te dio Candy para tenerte asi, es increible que años han pasado sin verse y tu aun sigues loco por ella, es muy linda lo se, muy agradable, ami me ayudo mucho en mi autoestima

-Como es eso?

-Nunca te conte que Candy estuvo en Florida!

-Cuentame ya!

-Ella llego a trabajar a Casa de mi tio, el doctor Klaisse, la mandaron a dejar unos documentos desde el hopital de Chicago, fue cuando la vi por primera vez, me parecio muy simpatica y como que cargaba una buena energia, mi tio le dijo que trabajaria para hacerme compañia, y...jajajajajajajajaja

-Que te da risa!

-trato de escaparse si no recuerdo fueron como dos veces jajajajaja

-por que trato de escapar!

-por ti!

- por mi?- decia sorprendido

-Siiii por ti jajajajaja!

-pero por queee Karen! ya deja de reirte!

-jajajaja esta bien esta bien, bueno en unos dias se estrenaria Romeo y Julieta y apenas si le daria tiempo de regresar a Chicago y pasar por su maleta, el caso es que estaba desesperada por marcharse de ahi, yo la presione diciendole que tenia que quedarse conmigo pues era su deber de enfermera, yo estaba deprimida porque no me habian escogido para ser Julieta, enserio que trabaje duro para conseguir ese papel, y Susana como siempre ventajosa queriendo todo para ella, aaaashhhh

-bueno y que mas paso con Candy?

-de un dia para otro tuve que irme a Nueva York y no la volvi a ver, ni tiempo me dio de despedirme de ella, pero creo que fue mas feliz que nadie en el mundo, porque podria ir a verte.

Terry sintio que era el ser mas miserable del mundo y sin darse cuenta que pensaba en voz alta:

-que infeliz fui, nunca imagine el daño que le hize a mi dulce pecas, como fui capaz, por que no hable con ella, talvez ahora todo seria distinto- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le mojaron los ojos

-Terry-

-Disculpame Karen, no debi ...

-no te preocupes, ahora ya sabes que Candy en verdad deseaba tanto verte, estar contigo!

-No sigas Karen, como demonios pude ser tan cruel con ella, ya sabia que fui el peor hombre del mundo pero con esto,... yo tambien deseaba estar con ella tenerla en mis brazos, le mande un boleto de ida, porque no pensaba dejarla regresar a Chicago, yo tenia otros planes, mi Candy, mi Candy...- en eso el se levanto del asiento y camino hacia la salida del vagon, ahi no pudo resistir mas, se echo a llorar dejandose resbalar en una de las paredes del vagon, ahi nadie podia verle ni escucharle,.

-Mi amoooor, por que fui tan cobarde, por que nunca te dije las cosas como eran realmente, ahora tu y yo estamos pagando algo que nunca debio ser, yo sabia que me amabas, pero tenia miedo de perderte si te decia la verdad, yo se que tu grande corazon te hubiera hecho pedirme que me quedara con ella, tu no eres mala, por que nunca te dije...?yo tambien deseaba estar contigo...no sabes cuanto!

Y asi siguio avanzando el tren, con una Karen desconcertada y triste, y un Terry sintiendose el mas infeliz del mundo

En Chicago...

-Candy, Candy!

-Dime Natalie!

-Ya no trabajes tanto! ya descanza, ya casi termina tu hora de comer y no has ido a comer aun

-AAAh si es que no tenia hambre y quise aprovechar para dejar todo en orden, ya vez que pronto me daran mis vacaciones

-Si, ya te las mereces, ya tienes varios meses trabajando sin descanzar, ni cuando te has resfriado! no atiendes a los pacientes pero estas revisando expedientes y supervisando a las enfermeras

-Me encanta mi trabajo! no podia hacer otra cosa!

-Ah si, claro y dime saldras de Chicago? bueno solo pediste tres semanas

-No, ya no, no ire a ningun lado, que no sea al hogar de Pony, quiero respirar aire fresco y sentir la tranquilidad de ese lugar, oler el pasto mojado correr aaaah

-Dime Candy algun dia me llevaras?

-Claro que si, y de solo imaginarme, ya me dio hambre me acompañas?

-Por supuesto!

* * *

Mientras tanto Neal se encontraba en una joyeria muy prestigiada en el centro de Chicago, miraba en los aparadores unas gargantillas de diamantes otras de oro

-Cual le gustara!- se preguntaba agachandose un poco para ver mejor las piezas

-Neal!- escucho la voz de su hermana

-Elisa que haces aqui!

-Voy a comprarme unos aretes o un juego de pendientes para una fiesta a la que voy a asistir! y tu? no sabia que te gustaban los adornos de mujeres!-decia con maldad

-eso no te interesa dejame tranquilo!

-Acaso es para Lorein?

-que no entiendes que te largues o almenos ya callate!

-oye, acabo de llegar de Nueva York y asi me recibes!

-Enserio? no me habia dado cuenta de que no estabas en la casa, y desde cuando te fuiste?

-Eres un grosero, me fui hace una semana y vengo llegando de la estacion! fui a comprarme un vestido, y precisamente fui con Lorein, y sabes que me dijo?

-nooo no se-dijo sin interes

-que tiene mas de tres semanas que no la buscas

-no recuerdo haberle dicho que la buscaria!

-pues ella me contó otras cositas, Neal en verdad esta enamorada de ti!

-uhmmmmm

-Yo pienso que tienes que pedirle una disculpa!

-A siii! y como por que?

-porque no la buscas, solo por eso, ella esta ansiosa de volverte a ver,y..

-y yo pienso que tu no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer, ocupate de tus cosas y si voy o no voy a verla es mi asunto

-Eres un...

-EEEy mide tus palabras! por cierto, estoy enterado de tus maldades hacia Candy, que no te cansas!

-AAay por favor ahora la vas a defender!

-Elisa si te vuelves a meter con ella te las veraz conmigo entiendes!- le dijo muy enojado apretandole la garganta

-Sueltame Neal!- le dijo asusta

-Quedas advertida, o haras que olvide que eres mi hermana!

-Serias Capaz!

-Si Elisa, asi que no lo olvides!

-Tanto te interesa esa dama de establo?

-Te lo advierto Elisa!

A Elisa no le quedo otra mas que retirarse del lugar, en verdad se asusto, pero eso no la detendria, enseguida se dirigio a la casa de Lorein, ya tramaria algo.

Mientras tanto Neal escogio una gargantilla de diamantes con cinco piedras de oro, era una verdadera reliquia, sin importarle el costo, aunque no tenia mucho dinero pues apenas comenzaba a desatarse del bolsillo de su padre, pero para el, su florecita se merecia eso y mas, subio a su coche y manejo rapidamente hacia su mansion para dejar la joya ahi, despues manejo rapidamente al hospital pues ya sabia que pronto saldria Candy, hoy no tendria guardia, paso por una cajita de chocolates y unas rosas rojas, llego al hospital y ahi espero recargado en su coche al otro lado de la calle enfrente del hospital, mientras disfrutaba del olor de las rosas Candy salia del hospital y se despedia de algunas compañeras, cuando miro hacia enfrente ahi venia Neal, cruzando la calle.

-hoola Neal!- le dijo con alegria

-Hola!- le contesto algo nervioso- te sorprende verme por aqui?

-Si un poco!

-Te traje este pequeño obsequio- extendiendo el ramo de rosas

-Muchas gracias, son bellisimas, mmmmm huelen muy rico! muchas gracias Neal!

-Quieres ir a cenar?

-Me encantaria pero estoy un poco canzada quisiera darme un baño y dormir y dormir.

-Esta bien vamos a tu casa!- se la llevaba del brazo y cruzaron la calle

-Sube por favor!- le abria la puerta cuando de pronto una mujer le grito

-Asi que para ella si tienes el tiempo suficiente y para mi ni un miserable dia!

Candy y Neal se asustaron, nunca vieron de donde salio, hasta que Candy la reconocio

-Lorein!- dijeron al unisono

-Que haces aqui! la jalo del brazo llevandosela un poco lejos de ahi, Candy espero en el coche.

-que hago aqui?, te segui, desde que saliste de tu casa, y espere para saber que te traia por aqui, pero jamas imagine que vinieras por esta!

Candy agacho la mirada un poco apenada mientras Neal la observo de momento, y rapidamente le reclamo a Lorein

-ya se que andas diciendo que no te he ido a ver, pero si no lo he hecho, es porque no he querido, que eso no te dice que entre tu y yo todo acabo!

-Claro que no acabo, no puedes usarme cuando tu quieras, o ya se te olvidaron esas noches interminables donde gozabamos el uno del otro!

Candy abrio los ojos y de alguna manera se sintio lastimada, y no entendia por que, solo quiso salir corriendo de ahi, tan rapido como pudo, se salio del coche y comenzo a caminar, dejando las rosas en el asiento del copiloto.

-Callate Lorein, no tienes que verte tan vulgar!

-que tienes miedo que lo sepan?eeeey tu por que te vas, no te gusta escuchar que este hombre ha estado en mis brazos!

-Maldita sea Lorein dejala en paz!

-EEEy Candy, noo te vaaayas- Lorein comenzo a caminar para alcanzar a Candy

-Ven aca!- le grito Neal jalandola del brazo

-o queee!, se siente mal la señorita porque ningun hombre puede ser para ella? lo mismo fue con Terry, ese hombresote tambien te abandono por alguien que si es toda una mujer

En ese momento Candy se detuvo, sorpresivamente camino hacia Lorein mietras esta se burlaba.

-No que no regresabas, mira , este hombre ha sido mio por muchas ocasiones!

-Basta Lorein!- decia Neal

-Mira Lorein, lo que hagas y dejes de hacer con tu cuerpo es algo que a nadie le interesa, como puedes ser tan cinica y gritarlo delante de tantas personas?-Le dijo tanquilamente Candy

Pues con los gritos varios familiares de los pacientes que esperaban en el hospital y algunas enfermeras habian salido a ver la escena

-Lorein, ya madura, si has sido feliz con este hombre como tu dices, te felicito, a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto, en cuanto a Terry, tu ni sabes como pasaron las cosas, asi que sigue soñando, que lo que hagas con tu vida no me interesa para nada!

Y comenzo a caminar rapidamente, mientras Lorein se burlaba de ella y de Neal

-Que lastima que a tu amiguita no le haya importado lo que le dije, ya vez, no se inmuto cuando supo que tu y yo hicimos el amor por muchos meses

-Nunca debi involucrarme contigo, laaargate de mi vista- la empujo bruscamente

Neal corrio a alcanzar a Candy pero no esperaba su reaccion.

-Candy! espera!- corrio hasta que la alcanzo

Mientras tanto Lorein se dio cuenta de las miradas despectivas de las enfermeras y de los familiares de los pacientes, pues todos querian y respetaban a Candy, y comenzaron a murmurar, cosa que a Lorein no le gusto y se fue corriendo de ahi.

-Dime Neal que se te ofrece?- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio a Candy decir sin dejar de caminar y sin voltear a mirarlo

-Candy por favor, espera un segundo!-ella se detuvo sin decir nada y seguia sin mirarlo, el rapidamente se paro enfrente de ella

-Mirame por favor, siento mucho que te haya dicho esas cosas, no se que decirte!-decia muy preocupado

-Neal! no tienes por que darme explicaciones, ella era o es tu novia al parecer, asi que te pido que no vuelvas a buscarme, yo no quiero ser causante de problemas entre ustedes.

-No Candy, yo no quiero nada con ella, entiendeme solo fue una locura, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, porque no me la quitare de encima por el momento pero ya encontrare la manera de hacerle entender que no habra nada entre nosotros

-no necesitas hacerle entender nada, esta claro que entre ustedes hubo cosas que no se pueden tomar a la ligera, incluso no lo saben pero puede ser que este embarazada

Neal se sorprendio por el comentario de Candy

-No digas eso!

-Pues deberias de tomarlo enserio, si paso por mucho tiempo lo de ustedes es natural que algun dia sucediera

-pero por que lo dices! tu sabes algo!

-Neal la note un poco palida, eso es todo!

-No Candy, no puede pasar, trate de que no...-se mordio la lengua

-No quiero saber nada Neal!-le grito

-Disculpame, no se ni lo que digo!

-bueno he dicho, ya no me busques.

-Candy espera! lo que paso con ella solo fue ...no quiero que te ofendas pero,,,,,, solo fue placer, nunca he estado enamorado de ella, y no fue tantas veces como ella te ha hecho creer, de verdad, no quiero entrar en detalle pero no fue como dice ella, creeme, yo...te amo a ti, te amo florecita, no puedo pedirte que olvides esta noche pero almenos intenta creerme, no paso asi

-no me mientes?- no supo por que pregunto eso

-no Candy, no te miento, por eso dudo que ella pueda estar embarazada, y si lo esta no creo que sea mio, hace mucho que no ...bueno ya

-esta bien, no quiero causar mas problemas!-decia un poco molesta y triste

-Vamos ya es noche, te llevare a tu casa!- se la llevo de nuevo al coche, el se llevaba la esperanza de que Candy algun dia pudiera corresponderle, pues ella nunca le dijo que no le importara lo que paso con Lorein por otro lado Candy se preguntaba por que le dolio lo que Grito Lorein, acaso, ¿estaba celosa?

* * *

Por otra parte, en un mirador, solo las estrellas del cielo y unas cuantas nubes se veian en el cielo, Archie y Annie se encontraban solos en ese lugar dentro del coche de Archie mirando las estrellas, mirando hacia la ciudad.

-Archie mi amor! en que piensas?

-solo disfruto de esta paz, y del cielo, que hermosas se ven las estrellas no crees?

-Si, ademas estando a tu lado se ven perfectas-Annie comenzo a besarlo tiernamente, poco a poco comenzo acariciandole el rostro, el se sintio un poco incomodo con la situacion, pues algo en el se despertaba y no queria seguir pero tampoco queria parar

-Annieee!- dijo con voz tenue y un poco exitado

-Archie, me gustas, me encantas! no sabes lo feliz...que ...soy... contigo- le decia mientras lo mordisqueba del labio inferior

-Annie por favor para!-le suplicaba, ella al contrario no paraba de besarlo y lo jalo mas hacia ella tomandolo y entrelazando sus dedos en la nuca de el, mientras el sentia que estaba perdiendo la cordura al escuchar la respiracion prolongada y agitada de ella, el comenzo a besarla un poco mas necesitado, y ella correspondia a esos besos, cuando menos lo penso sintio la mano de el recorriendo su espalda y cada vez mas los besos eran intensos, ella comenzaba a emitir sonidos de voz que el nunca imagino poder escuchar, era la primera vez que los dos se encontraban en esa situacion, ella estaba un poco asustada, solo un poco, pero no lo daba a notar queria saber mas, queria sentir mas, el al igual que ella, experimentaba sensaciones nuevas y muy exquisitas

-Annie no puedo mas, te necesito, te necesito!-sin dejarla de besar

-Archie hazme tuya, quiero ser tuya!

Sin pensarlo comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, no importaba el lugar ni el momento, sus cuerpos se necesitaban. el comenzo a subir de tono en las caricias, poso su mano sobre un seno de ella a lo cual ella gimio, y esto exito aun mas a Archie. ella le enterraba los dedos en la nuca y lo besaba en toda la cara mientras el se las ingeniaba para desnudarla, logrando deshacer el amarre del vestido, que para suerte de los dos solo eran unos cuantos botones por la espalda. Detuvo los besos salio rapidamente del coche y abrio la puerta de ella, la tomo de la cintura, se miraron un poco y comenzaron a desvestirse el uno al otro,acariciandose los brazos, besandose, el bajaba por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, mientras ella le besaba las orejas

-Archiee! ,mi Archie! -decia esto mientras se arqueaba hacia atras disfrutando de los besos y succiones de el, no supieron en que momento estaban completamente desnudos, el estaba completamente exitado y ella lista para recibirle; consciente de que era la primera vez de ella fue despacio, acariciandola todo el cuerpo, sin detenerse una y otra vez la besaba por todo el cuerpo, mientras ella se retorcia de placer, era maravilloso lo que estaba sintiendo aun sin imaginarse lo que estaba por venir, mientras ella cuando podia tambien le besaba el pecho, le acariciaba la espalda, le jalaba un poco el cabello, esto a el le exitaba mas, la acosto sobre el pasto, que aunque estaba muy frio, ellos no pudieron darse cuenta.

-Annie, estas segura?-le decia el un poco asustado

-Solo hazlo!

El comenzo a succionarla de nuevo mientras ella aun derramaba mas placer y se preparaba para lo siguiente

-Annie, se que eres virgen, asi que tratare de no lastimarte!

-Mi amor confio en ti, te necesito ahora mas que nunca

El sonrio y poco a poco se pocisiono y comenzo a entrar poco a poco, mientras ella se quejaba un poco, el la trato lo mas tierno y amoroso que pudo ser, teniendo paciencia pues sabia que no habia vuelta atras, estaba entrando en ella, lo cual lo volvia loco, poco a poco fue abriendose paso, hasta que ella le pidio suplicante que lo hiciera de una vez

-Ya no puedo mas Archie te necesito ahora!

-Aqui voy!-arremetio contra ella tempestivamente, a lo cual ella grito de dolor pero a la vez de necesidad y de placer, poco a poco ella dejo de sentir el dolor de la primera vez, y el comenzo con el vaiven, diciendo ...

-Annie, Annie, estas bien?

-Si, es...hermoso!

Ella comenzaba a sentir que estaba en el cielo, aun sin saber lo que faltaba, el moviendose sobre de ella tambien gozaba del momento, se perdia en el sentimiento, le apretaba los senos, la besaba, recorria su rostro, el cuello, hasta que ella comenzaba a gritar

-Archie, Archieee, Archieeeeeeeee!- se encorvaba su espalda, sentia que toda una energia se juntaba en el centro de su ser y que se derramaba, no podia controlarse y solo pudo explotar en llanto, pues se asusto, nunca se imagino que aquello tuviera una fuerza intensa, era inexplicable. Archie por lo mientras la vio explotar a lo que el no tardo mucho en alcanzarla

-Mi amor, mi amorrrr no, no, aaaaaahhhhhh!

-Archieeee!

Se desplomaba sobre ella, ella lo abrazaba y terminaba de besarlo a lo que el comenzaba a relajarse y disminuian su respiracion, poco a poco fueron recuperandose, el aun dentro de ella la miraba y le sonreia, ella le correspondia, con una mano con el dedo indice le acariciaba el rostro a ella.

-eres increible Annie!, dime, te hize feliz?

-Nunca imagine que esto podria pasar entre nosotros, mi amor, a decir verdad, pense que hasta que nos casaramos, llegue a imaginarlo pero nunca pense que fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo.

-no te arrepientes?

-Claro que no, estoy contigo- le decia abrazandolo fuertemente mientras aun suaves lagrimas resbalaban por las sienes

-Te amo...

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, agradezco infinitamente las visitas, que he recibido, como dice el titulo de esta historia, Sorpresas que da la vida! asi que aun hay mas sorpresas, gracias por seguir este fic, espero sus comentarios! Nos veremos pronto :D


	9. Chapter 9

Nadie sabia lo que en las proximas horas les esperaban, todo parecia seguir un curso fijo, Candy estaba resuelta a ya no buscar a Terry, pues si lo tenia enfrente no sabria de lo que es capaz, podria decirle tantas cosas, gritarle a la cara todo el sacrificio en vano, despues podria golpearlo, talvez, por otro lado, sentia que habia ganado un nuevo amigo, el que menos esperaba, se sentia un poco aliviada pues asi podria estar mas tranquila por el lado Leagan. Albert siempre la apoyaba, y estaba ahi para ella, Terry por su lado deseaba con toda el alma abrazar a Candy y decirle que nunca pudo olvidarla, que estos años sin ella fueron una agonia, y mas al lado de Susana, Karen tan buena persona, bella altiva por naturaleza, enamorada de un amor no correspondido, pero sin perder la oportunidad de estar con el, apoyandole en sus decisiones, sin atreverse por un instante a ser sincera con el, Annie entregada completamente, sin reproches ni condiciones, nadie sabia en ese momento el giro que tendrian sus vidas, solamente vivian el presente, procurando no imaginarse un futuro no deseado, solamente tratando de vivir al maximo cada minuto de sus vidas.

-Karen...Karen...despierta!

-uhhmmmm

-El tren se esta deteniendo!

-Quee, que pasa, no entiendo

-Que el tren se detiene y estamos en medio de la nada!

Pronto se escucharon murmullos de los demas pasajeros, poco a poco se levantaban de sus asientos para asomarse por las ventanas o para mirarse unos a otros, despues de unos segundos venia uno de los maquinistas a dar informacion.

-Señoras y Señores pasajeros, nos llega un aviso de la central de Chicago que a unos kilometros del siguiente pueblo con direccion a Chicago, se descarrilaron tres vagones, por lo que tendremos que detenernos en el siguiente pueblo

-Pero como!, no puede ser- murmuraba la gente

Hasta que un señor de edad madura pregunto

-Y cuanto tiempo estaremos en ese pueblo?

-Por lo menos dos dias, hasta que llegue la ayuda!

-Pero señor necesitamos llegar mañana a medio dia, como estaba previsto- reclamo una señora un poco nerviosa- pasado mañana se casa mi hija!

-Lo siento señora pero en nuestras manos no esta el poder hacer algo, entiendo que todos planearon este viaje, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar, por lo pronto podran instalarse en un pequeño Hotel que esta en el pueblo, afortunadamente no hay muchos pasajeros, asi que podran instalarse en cuanto lleguemos!

Terry un poco impaciente pregunto

-Y cuando llegaremos a ese pueblo?  
-LLegaremos aproximadamente en tres horas, asi que esten listos en bajar su equipaje, que no olviden nada, muchas gracias

Y asi sin decir mas, se retiro, mientras la gente comentaba su inconformidad, otros preocupados por las personas que viajaban en ese tren, pues cerca de ahi estaba el cambio de rieles, asi que no les quedo nadamas que esperar

-No puede ser!-Terry estaba molesto

-Tranquilizate, faltan varios dias para el cumpleaños de CAndy

-Yo quiero llegar antes, solo faltan unos dias para su cumpleaños y yo queria hablar con mucho tiempo antes con ella, yaaaa quieeero veerlaaa!

La gente miraba un poco incomoda por los gritos de Terry!

-Calma Terrence!

-Perdoname Karen, pero entiendeme, ya no aguanto mas, y menos que se que faltaban pocas horas para verle y ahora con esto...!

-Trata de descanzar, al menos en lo que llegamos al otro pueblo

El tren comenzo a avanzar y asi pasaron rapidamente esas tres horas hasta que anunciaban la llegada al pueblo Freemont

-Karen hemos llegado, despierta!

-EEEhh?

-LLegamos , vamos, !

Toda la gente comenzo a tomar su equipaje y poco a poco bajaron, ya los esperaban coches para trasladar a las personas que Venian en pasaje de primera, Terry prefirio caminar.

-karen sube al coche, yo ire caminando, necesito aire fresco!

-Pero Terry, es de madrugada y es muy peligroso que camines solo en las calles

-Se defenderme Karen, no te preocupes por mi , anda, sube!

-pero...

-Señorita subira al coche? los demas pasajes ya quieren llegar al hotel!

-Ve Karen!

-Esta bien Terry, te vere en el hotel!

-Cuidate!

Terry observo como su amiga se alejaba en el coche, y seguia sintiendose el ser mas infeliz de la tierra, sabia que habia dañado a Candy, pero nunca medito lo que pudo haber sentido ella en realidad, no era la misma situacion, la de ella y la de el.

-Candy mi Candy,...perdoname...-sintio como se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y comenzo a llorar en silencio.

Mientras tanto Candy a la misma hora que Terry caminaba, desperto de un momento a otro.

-que me pasa, por que desperté , aaay noo...Terry, Terry, salte de mi mente, dejame tranquila, por favor-decia un poco molesta

-por que no puedo enamorarme de alguien mas?, por que tengo que seguir pensando en ti, si tu ni siquiera me buscaste cuando dejaste a Susana!-decia con su tipico gesto golpeandose la cabecita, dandose de cocos

Se acosto y daba vueltas en la cama, aventaba las cobijas, se levantaba, caminaba y se azomaba a la ventana, -

-no esto no funciona, cantare una cancion- y comenzo a tararear una hermosa melodia de vals ya conocida por todos.

-Anthonie, Anthonie, por que tuviste que marcharte, para siempre, recuerdo cuando bailamos este vals...taaaa raaaa,. taaa raaa...tarara ra ra ra ra ra ra ra...  
Terry!...aaaay nooooo, escocia...no no ya basta Candice white Andrey! basta de pensar en el.

-Y...por que no darle una oportunidad a Neal. finalmente es muy guapo, y todo un hombre y me dice que me ama!-jajajjajaja, no puedo imaginarme siendo su novia, despues de todo lo que nos haciamos de niños, jajajaja talvez si el hubiera sido distinto...pero que cosas se me ocurren...jajajajajajaa

En el mirador...

-Archie mi amor ya, yaaa yaaaaa!

-Anieeee!

Sus cuerpos agitados no paraban de darse lo que por muchos años desearon, desde su adolecsencia, alguna vez estuvieron a punto de llegar a esto, pero entro la prudencia en los dos, Archie aun era muy joven y ella tambien, tenian miedo de las consecuencias, pero ahora todo era distinto, sus cuerpos maduros se expresaban sus necesidades.

-Nunca me dejaras Archie?

-no Annie, eres ahora mi mujer!

-Te amo Archie, Te amo, -le decia nuevamente con nuevas caricias besandolo , y provocando despertar en el nuevamente las ganas de hacerla suya.

No se dieron cuenta en que momento iba amaneciendo ni Archi y Annie, ni Candy, ni Terry, ni Karen, que se habia quedado despierta esperando a que llegara Terry, subia y bajaba a la recepcion y se quedaba ahi mirando hacia la puerta para ver si el entraba, se subia y bajaba de nuevo y preguntaba si lo habian visto llegar, recibiendo como respuesta "Aun no llega Señorita, es mejor que suba y descanze"

Un poco molesta por la situacion se resigno a ir a su cuarto cuando vio que el cielo oscuro se tornaba en un negro rosado, indicio de que pronto amaneceria.

Terry llego cansado, somnoliento no dejo de caminar, hasta que llego al hotel, pidio su habitacion, y le informaron que acababa de ocuparse el ultimo cuarto, pero el recepcionista le dijo que su novia lo espero toda la noche a lo cual Terry se preocupo

-Digame en que habitacion esta!

-Señor no me parece pertinente!

-Mire si se lo pido es porque yo se que ella no dejaria de dormir ni aunque se acabara el mundo, asi que si me espero es porque algo le ocurre.

-Esta bien esta en el cuarto 45, en el segundo piso.

-Que suban mis maletas a su cuarto!

Terry subio las escaleras rapidamente, llego a la puerta y toco con mucho cuidado. Al no escuchar respuesta comenzo a girar el picaporte poco a poco, tratando de no hacer ruido y penso...

-Solo espero que estes bien tapada!

Entro poco a poco, encendio la luz y la observo profundamente dormida, pero se notaba que habia llorado

-Que te sucede amiga, por que has llorado?

miro que habia un sofa que a simple vista se veia muy comodo, apago la luz y se acosto ahi, pensando en su gran amor, se quedo dormido.

Continuara...

Espero que en algun momento de su lectura les haya agradado algo, aunque sea un poco, pues no soy buena para esto, solo escribo lo que viene ami mente, y fantaseo, gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer mi humilde aportacion, Dios les bendiga


	10. Chapter 10

Neal mientras tanto despertaba de un hermoso sueño con el amor de su vida.

-Dios si mis sueños algun dia se hicieran realidad!-se decia con una gran sonrisa

Se levanto muy animado pues faltaban solo dos dias para el cumpleaños de Candy, y el ya planeaba como regalarle la gargantilla que le habia comprado, y recordaba lo hermosa que se veia con su nuevo peinado, y tambien habia notado que uso un poco de maquillaje, aunque tambien recordo que cuando la vio, ella estaba desesperada, corria a su departamento, y lloro como nunca

-Mi amor, no permitire que te lastimen nunca mas, nada ni nadie, podra lastimarte otra vez, eso lo juro.

Pronto tomo un baño, con agua fria, el siempre acostumbro a bañarse con agua caliente, pero desde hace unos años opto por hacerlo con agua fria, asi podria calmar sus ancias y despertar su energia para amarla mas

-Te jure que algun dia estarias en mis brazos, y lo voy a lograr, hare que me ames Candy, me amaras como yo te amo

Prontamente se vistio y bajo a desayunar, ahi ya estaba su hermana, su madre y su padre, que habia regresado un dia antes, pero Neal en esa noche habia llegado tarde, pues habia ido a ver a Lorein.

-Papá !-corrio a abrazarlo sin mas ni mas, ignorando a su hermana y a su madre

-Neal, hijo!- correspondio al abrazo

-Padre te extrañe mucho, como estuvo tu viaje en Londres?

-Muy bien hijo, pude concretar los negocios por los que tu sabes que he estado trabajando arduamente, alfin hijo, al fin...

-Papa espero que no olvides aumentarme mi mesada, necesito mas ropa, mas zapatos, y...

-Elisa!- arremetio Sara Leagan- por favor, comportate, no debes hablarle asi a tu padre!

-AAy mama, nos abandona muchos meses no es asi? asi que estoy en tooodo mi derecho de pedirle lo que necesito

-Elisa, por lo menos se mas discreta en mostrar lo que quieres de mi padre!

-Bueno ya ya, desayunemos por favor, debemos estar contentos, pues pude abrir otras sucursales del banco de William y los de Leagan, solo escuchen, Escocia, Londres, Francia, España, y...

-Escuchaste mama?,al fin, al fin, seremos mas ricos que ellos, seré mas rica que Candy, ya no estara por encima de mi nombre y mi apellido- decia tomandole la mano a su madre, y con la otra mano arrugando la servilleta de tela, con su mirada perdida, encimismada en sus pensamientos.

-Neal hijo, requiero de tu trabajo y de tu apoyo, lo haras?

-Cuentas con todo mi apoyo papa, me halaga que confies en mi, sabiendo que por mucho tiempo fui un bueno para nada, te agradezco que confies en mi, te lo agradezco mucho.-se levanto de su lugar y tomo a su padre por la espalda y lo abrazo tiernamente

A Elisa no le gustaba que su padre le haya dirigido muy poco la palabra, y que su hermano y el estuvieran mas cerca el uno del otro

-Supe que viste a Lorein, Neal!

-Si Elisa, la vi.

-Hablan de la hija de los Pemberthon?

-Si papa, mi amiga del alma, la recuerdas?

-Oh si, es una lastima que hayan desconfiado de nosotros, y que no hayan querido invertir, ahora estariamos juntos en estos proyectos, y dime Elisa, como han estado?

-Pues...Su padre se declaro en quiebra hace unos meses..y Tuvieron que vender las mansiones que tenian por el pais, ahora solo tienen dos, una en Nueva York y la de Chicago

-Es una lastima! bueno, el dia comienza y tenemos que trabajar, Neal podrias empezar hoy a trabajar conmigo? o prefieres empezar mañana.

-Este...yo...bueno, empiezo hoy papa!

-Perfecto, te veo en mi oficina a las 12:00

-Y por que tan tarde?

-Creo que te tome por sorpresa, asi podras adelantar o finiquitar los asuntos que tengas pendientes

-Gracias papa, de verdad que si tenia algo importante que hacer

-Y que es hijo?- pregunto su madre

-Mama, tengo que salir, ire a ver a Albert, tendre que renunciar con el.

-Y de paso a ver a Candy o no?-interrumpio Elisa

-Y si asi fuera que Elisa!

-Hijo, has hecho las pases con Candy?

-Si papa, ella es la mejor de las personas que he conocido en toda mi vida!

-Si, lo se, ella siempre fue muy humilde de espiritu, y con coraje por vivir la vida, yo la estimo mucho, ojala que..

-Ojala que queee padre, tu tambien estas del lado de esa huerfana!-decia con lagrimas en los ojos- es una lastima que te fijes en esa sucia bastarda! y que ni siquiera me preguntes ami algo papa algo que te importe de mi!

Neal no pudo mas se fue contra Elisa la apreto fuertemente de los brazos provocando dolor en su hermana, y muy cerca de su rostro le grito.

-Esta es la ultima vez que en mi presencia insultas al amor de mi vida, DEJALA EN PAZ, QUE TE DUELE, QUE SEA MIL VECES MAS MUJER QUE TU, MAS BELLA QUE TU, Y MAS RICA QUE TU, ELLA SE LO HA GANADO Y A PULSO

-Neal no le hables asi a tu hermana!-imploraba Sara- sueltala por favor no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Su padre mas tranquilo se acerco a Neal y lo tomo de los hombros suavemente.

-Hijo, Neal, tranquilizate, vamonos-veia como sus dos hijos se atacaban con la mirada. Elisa lloraba, pero miraba con miedo y con odio, respiraba agitadamente y aun no sabia el porque su padre apoyaba mas a Neal, en cuanto el la solto ella salio corriendo llorando como magdalena y subio las escaleras, Sara fue tras de ella gritando su nombre y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Es que aun no entiendo padre por que mi hermana la odia, Elisa ha tenido todo papa, tiene padres, tiene dinero, lujos, ropa, autos, viajes, no entiendo por que la odia, apesar que es mi hermana puedo decir que es enigmatica, y bella, pero su forma de ser papa lo acaba todo

-Siento mucho haber fallado como padre, metido en mis asuntos, no supe como educarlos

-pero papa, crecimos y yo me di cuenta de mi error, juzgaba a las personas por su dinero, yo creia que ese era el verdadero valor de las personas, pero ella hizo que me diera cuenta de mi grave error papa, y me fui enamorando de esa dulce niña, que ahora es toda una mujer , -se le hacia un nudo en la garganta- la amo, he de confesartelo, la amo papa.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso-le regalaba una sonrisa- acabas de gritarle a tu hermana que es el amor de tu vida- jajajajaja- los dos rieron y se fueron tranquilos de ese lugar

Mientras tanto Elisa lloraba en brazos de su madre

-Ya hija, tu vales mas que diez Candis juntas, no tienes que derramar lagrimas por causa de ella

-Esta bien mama, ya no llorare, pero me pagara todas estas lagrimas, una a una, eso te lo juro- lo decia con gran odio, los ojos muy abiertos, apretando los puños- esa maldita pagara por haberme arrebatado a mi hermano, ahora a mi padre, a Terry, a Michael, A Anthonie, Stear, Archie, por cada uno juro que me he de vengar!

-hija no te hagas mas daño-Sara se pudo percatar que su hija no estaba bien, tanto odio en su cara la asusto

-O que mama, tu tambien la vas a defender!

-No hija pero tu sufres, ella no y...

-Salte de mi cuarto!

-Esta bien hija, pero jamas me habias gritado asi, -lloraba Sara- eres mi hija y te apoyo

-Siempre hay una primera vez mama, y si de verdad me apoyas, tu seras de gran ayuda para vengarme

-esta bien hija

-Ahora vete de aqui, quiero estar sola, quiero pensar bien lo que voy a hacer

Sara asustada y sin poder creer lo que le dijo a Elisa, salio de ahi, cerro la puerta, su respiracion se agito, y poniendo la mano en su pecho comenzo a llorar amargamente, de verdad su hija le preocupaba.

* * *

En el pueblo donde Terry y Karen se quedaron pasaban otras situaciones. Tom habiendo logrado hacer creecer sus ganados, hacia tratos con un granjero que habia ahorrado dinero por mucho tiempo, asi pudo saber que Tom, tenia buen ganado, y queria comprarle unas vacas y unos Toros, pues sabia que la leche de Tom era de la mejor calidad, y precio, asi que Tom fue a entenderse con el señor Miller

-Entonces es un hecho Señor Miller, lo mas pronto posible le traere el ganado

-Ahora te traigo la mitad del dinero, eres un buen negociante, pero tu leche es lo mejor que pude haber tomado en toda mi vida

-jajajaja, espero que de verdad le vaya muy bien en su nuevo trabajo Señor

El Señor Miller era una persona de edad madura, entre los cincuenta y cincuenta y cinco años, muy Soñador y emprendedor

-ahora vengo muchachito

Tom se levanto de la silla, y miro hacia la calle desde la casa del Señor Miller, que estaba tardando un poco en regresar, pudo divisar el hotel que se encontraba como a diez metros de ese lugar, y le dio curiosidad conocerlo por dentro, en eso pensaba cuando escucho detras de el escucho la voz del Señor Miller

-Te gusta ese lugar para hospedarte?, porque con todo gusto te ofrezco mi casa, para mi seria un honor que te quedaras aqui hasta que puedas regresar a Chicago

-Muchas gracias Señor es muy amable su ofrecimiento, y seria tambien para mi un honor ser su huesped pero quisiera hospedarme ahi, jajaja dira que soy un tonto pero nunca he sabido lo que es hospedarse en un hotel

-jajajaja, de ninguna manera pensare que eres un tonto, al contrario, me gusta tu sinceridad, y esta bien, recuerda que aqui tienes tu casa y puedes venir a comer, desayunar y cenar, jajaja lo dije todo alreves

-jajajajaja. esta bien vendre a desayunar comer y cenar

-Eso es tooodo! yo no tuve hijos, y me hubiera gustado tener un hijo como tu, me haria muy bien comer con alguien, mientras charlamos

-Cuente con eso Señor

-Toma, es la mitad de lo que quedamos, Cuentalo!

-No no señor, confio en su honestidad, se que esta completo,

-Muchacho eres todo un hombre!

-Ire a reservar un cuarto y regreso a comer con usted, le parece!

-Claro eso me gustaria mas que nada!

-Entonces me retiro, y regreso mas tarde-le extendia la mano, y el señor la estrecho fuertemente y con una gran sonrisa

En el hotel...

Karen despertaba, pues entraba mucha luz matinal, y se percato que estaba en un cuarto extraño, poco a poco fue recordando por que estaba ahi, y se levanto abruptamente recordando que Terry no habia llegado, pero lo vio ahi, sumamente dormido, sintio mariposas en el estomago, y se levanto y lo tapo.

En voz casi imperceptible se decia...

-Eres tan bello, vida mia, por que te amo de esta manera, por que no puedo decirte la verdad, se que te haria mucho daño y quizas no quieras verme otra vez, yo se que la amas, que eres un loco por ella, pero...yo...yo daria todo porque me miraras como una mujer, y no como tu mejor amiga...

Poco a poco se acerco y le dio un beso fugas, y sin tocar por completo sus labios, alo que Terry lo sintio y desperto, y vio a Karen ahi parada frente a el, la vio muy linda pero algo despeinada

-Hola Karen, que haces levantada, lo que senti fue un beso?

-No niño, te quite tus cabellos de la cara! no te creas tan guapo eeeh-trato de disfrazar sus ganas de gritarle que lo deseaba, que deseaba tanto sus labios, su piel, sus caricias

-Tengo hambre, vamos a buscar algo de comer- se incorporo y se levanto muy rapido, estirandose con ganas

-Nunca te habia visto despertar!

-Ni yo a ti dormir, y por cierto, por que lloraste?

-Yo no llore, por que dices eso?

-Te vi, te quedaste dormida y tus ojos estaban humedos y rojos, aunque los tuvieras cerrados, se notaba que lloraste

-No

-Dime la verdad Karen, que te pasa!

No supo que inventar y con todas las ganas del mundo se aguanto y le dijo

-Es que me dolia la cabeza!

-MMMM, eso es todo!

-Si eso es todo

-Esta bien, si no me quieres decir, lo respeto!

-No no , enserio, es todo!

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre

Afuera del pasillo subia Tom junto con el camarero, platicando de lo bueno que habia sido encontrar un cuartito mas chico que los demas, cuando vieron salir a la pareja del cuarto agarrados de la mano, ella un poco despeinada, y el desabotonado de la camisa

-Tom?

-Terry?


	11. Chapter 11

-Tom?

-Terry?

-Asi es soy Terrence, Ella es Karen Klaisse

-Mucho gusto señorita!

-El gusto es mio!

-Que haces aqui Tom?

-Negocios, negocios!

-Esta bien, me dio gusto verte! vamonos Karen!

-Ami tambien Terrence! me dio gusto ver que estas bien!

Tom extrañado entro a su cuarto y le dio su propina al camarero, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las botas y el sombrero, despues poco a poco se fue desvistiendo

-AAAAh un baño con agua fria no me caeria nada mal, pero...porque ese chico esta en este pueblo! y esa muchachita tan hermosa, sera su esposa o su novia! noo...tiene que ser su esposa, si no por que saldrian juntos de un cuarto y tomados de la mano y en esas condiciones,ahora recuerdo que lo vi en la carreta del buen Señor Hobbes, nos quedamos a charlar por un momento el señor Hobbes y yo, y ahi estaba ese chico...les ofreci un vaso de leche, y el lo tomo como desesperado, jajajaja y despues me dijo, que rica leche!...jajaja

-pero que hara aqui en este lugar! aaah ya se, seguramente iba a chicago, jajaja que tonto soy, debi imaginarlo, pero no sabia que era casado o al menos no lo parecia, pero bueno.

Mientras iban saliendo del hotel Karen y Terry

-Quien es ese chico Terry!- le pregunto, pero estaba contenta de que el la llevara de la mano- por cierto Terry traes desabrochada la camisa

-EEEh!

-En que piensas! no me escuchaste?

-AAAh si que mi camisa!

-jajajajaja aay Terrence!

-De que te ries?

-Estas muy mal, jajajaja no crei que ese chico te pusiera como estas

-Es que lo conoci en Lakewood, es un granjero, y que rica leche dan sus vacas!

-De verdad?

-Si, por eso estaba recordando, me lo encontre en mi camino, y ahi me ofrecio la leche, recuerdo que yo tenia hambre y sed, en cuanto me dio el vaso me la tome como si fuera la ultima leche que tomaria en mi vida

-y eso cuando paso?

-antes de llegar a straford, antes de ir a Nueva York.

-aah cuando dijiste que habias ido a ver al Padre Arbol y la colina de Pony

-Si, fue ese dia!-se le quebro la voz

-Vamos, parece que alla hay algo de comer!-Karen se llevo animadamente a Terry, pues vio su melancolia y quiso levantarle el animo, se lo llevo casi corriendo.

* * *

Candy se sentia inquieta, tenia ganas de llorar, estaba sentada en un arbol de los jardines que estaban hacia el fondo de la mansion Andrey, aun le dolia en el alma la ruptura de Terry y Susana, en el fondo se preguntaba si en verdad Terry algun dia la quiso, por que de no ser asi, ella entenderia el por que no la busco, y por que decidio salir con Karen

-Finalmente tenias razon Karen, Romeo y Julieta, terminan juntos...

Se limpio las lagrimas y se bajo de un brinco, pero no amortiguo el salto y se lastimo la pierna derecha

-Auch auch,!-se dejo caer en el pasto y Neal la vio de lejos, corrio hacia ella

-Candy! estas bien?

-AAAuuu, si Neal, solo que me lastime mi pierna, mas bien creo que es la rodilla

Candy se quito la bota a lo que Neal se quedo Atonito, pues tenia una fuerte y bien formada pantorrilla, su piel se veia suave y tersa, a lo que reacciono y se aclaro la garganta

-Candy si me permites te llevo adentro de la casa!

-No Neal, yo puedo- intento levantarse pero no pudo

-AAAy, no Neal si me duele pero no quiero que me lleves todavia, acabo de salir de alla, no vez que la tia abuela me hizo el Habito de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca!

-Candy, si no te ofendes, permiteme sobarte

-Esta bien, me duele la rodilla!

Neal se puso nervioso, jamas imagino que pudiera tocar una parte tan intima de Candy, al menos a el se le hacia intima, por que de Candy nunca le pudo tocar ni la mano, o el hombro, toda ella era algo lejano, e inalcanzable. Sudaba y el tono de color aumentaba en su Rostro.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente!- se levanto rapidamente y quiso salir huyendo de ahi, pero ella fue mas rapida y lo jalo de la mano, ella seguia sentada en el pasto con la falda un poco levantada.

-No te vayas Neal-le dijo suplicante y con voz tenue

Neal la miro, se veia tan fascinante, tan seductora, pudo ver que lo miraba con deseo, o eso se imagino el, y poco a poco se sento junto a ella, ahi nadie los podia ver, se podrian perder en esos "jardines" que en realidad eran bosques que pertenecian a los Andrey.

Ella penso mucho en la actitud de dias pasados de Neal, y se dijo a si misma en ese momento, que no se negaria tratar de ser feliz.

Al no decirse nada, solo miraban hacia la nada los dos, el muy nervioso, y ella tambien, no entendia por que sentia lo mismo que cuando estaba con Terry, por que de un momento a otro tenia la necesidad de estar con Neal

...Es un buen chico, en el fondo siempre supe que solo se dejaba manipular por Elisa...pero es un buen chico, y me gusta, aunque se que no dejo de amar a Terry..pero el no me busco, por que negarme la oportunidad de amar a otra persona... ¡ya no!...me dare la oportunidad con NEal...

-En que piensas Neal?

-En ti Candy!

-AAAh, y puedo saber que?

-En que no quiero verte sufrir por nada, ni por esto que te acaba de pasar

-De verdad te importo tanto!

-Candy,...dejame demostrarte que he cambiado, dejame demostrarte que te amo, lo harias?

Con una tierna sonrisa le dijo que si

-Si Neal, demuestramelo

Se miraron profundamente, y el arriesgandose al rechazo, pues el entendia que para Candy era dificil olvidar el pasado, se acerco poco a poco cerrando los ojos, poso sus labios sobre los de ella, ella lo recibio, sintiendo que sus manos y piernas le temblaban, y el corazon le latia mas rapido, y lo beso, inexperta, pero lo beso, se entrego a ese tierno beso, lindo, suave, pues recordo que Terry la habia besado, inesperadamente, fue un beso robado, fue un beso sin su consentimiento, pero Neal, fue mas tierno, mas dulce, y tratandola como lo que es, una dama, poco a poco fue abriendose paso Candy en la boca de Neal, por instinto supo como hacerlo, y el aun en trance, se daba paso a sus labios de ella, saboreo su sabor, y el a ella, su perfume de el la volvia loca, siempre se nego reconocerse a si misma que ese hombre la movia de alguna manera, pero su amor por Terry era antes que cualquier cosa

Sus respiros eran mas profundos, el comenzo tiernamente a acariciarle una mejilla mientras aun la besaba, sentian como los pocos rayos de sol que se infiltraban por los arboles, tocaban sus rostros, y una tibia lagrima salia de los ojos de Neal, mientras aun la besaba, verdaderamente amaba a esa mujer, su corazon se lo gritaba, todo su cuerpo se lo imploraba, amarla, amarla hasta su ultimo respiro. Poco a poco fueron separandose y el no cabia en la emocion de ver sus ojos verdes, tan radiantes, tan hermosa toda ella, saber el olor de su piel, el olor de su aliento su sabor, lo hacian derramar lagrimas de alegria, el jamas se imagino que ella le diera esa oportunidad por la que años espero.

-Neal, por que lloras?

-Perdoname Candy, no te asustes, estoy tan feliz de este momento, dame tus manos, quiero decirte algo muy importante.

-Si

-Te amo, Te amo mi Candy, y...quiero pedirte, o...quiero preguntarte... Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si Neal, quiero ser Tu novia!

Y el la tomo tiernamente de las mejillas, y le dijo

-Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, soy tan afortunado de estar contigo, y de ser ahora tu novio, ahora dejame demostrarte, lo feliz que soy contigo

La volvio a besar con tiernos movimientos, y ella estaba contenta, nunca imagino que un beso se sintiera tan rico, tan hermoso, y tan emocionante, su primer beso no fue asi, pero no podia creer que precisamente con Neal descubriera la maravilla de un beso dado con amor, porque ella podia sentir que el le daba ese beso con amor.

* * *

Por otro lado Terry estaba platicando en una banquita de un pequeño jardin con Karen, mientras ella le daba de comer a las palomas, hablaban de la situacion en que Susana se habia quedado en Nueva York, cuando de repente

-Karen!-sintio un dolor en el pecho, y se sobrecogio

-Terry que tienes?- le grito muy alarmada tomandolo de los brazos-estas helado!

-no se, me siento mal, tengo mucho frio!

-pero por que, que te pasa dime!

-Candy!

-Que tiene que ver con esto!

-Se va, se va!

-Terry reacciona! estas aqui conmigo

Terry sin mas, lloro como nunca, ese amargo dolor lo invadio por completo

-Terry por favor, por que te pones asi, dime, que tiene que ver Candy en esto-le decia llorando , karen no soporto verlo asi, y sin razon alguna.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y recuperando la cordura

,- no se, perdoname Karen, no quize asustarte, no entiendo por que senti este dolor, me invadio una tristeza inexplicable, tienes razon, nada tendria que ver Candy con esto.

-por un momento pense que la comida te habia hecho daño!

-no, estoy bien, ya paso, en mala hora tenia que descarrilarse ese tren, si no ya estariamos en Chicago!

-Ten paciencia, ya pronto la veraz

-Y si ya le he perdido?-sonaba desesperado

-Terry, yo se que ella te ama, algo me lo dice

-A si? y que es ese algo

-No se, pero yo lo vi en sus ojos, estaba desesperada por ir a verte!

-pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Karen, ella es hermosa, es divina, no dudo que alguien no le haya hablado!

-mejor no pienses esas cosas, esperate a hablar con ella y no sufras algo que ni sabes si es asi.

-Esta bien, tienes razon, ya me urge largarme de aqui!

EN el bosque Andrey...

Entre risas y besos, Candy y Neal no sintieron al paso de las horas, la tarde estaba en un punto donde el sol ya no lastimaba, platicaban de todo, hasta porque las mariposas volaban cerca de ellos

-Y dime una cosa Neal, como me encontraste?

-Buena pregunta, vine a verte florecita y me dijeron que no estabas, entonces quise caminar y efectivamente, camine un largo rato, hasta que me acorde de este lugar, tiene años que no venia, solia jugar yo solo aqui, cuando no queria estar con Elisa, este lugar me gusta porque sea la hora que sea, aqui siempre entra muy poca luz, el sol lo puedes ver que esta, pero no te lastima, se ve muy relajante, y tu, que hacias aqui mi dulce Candy!

-eeh bueno, ami tambien me gusto por lo mismo que a ti, y porque estos arboles estan mas altos, y para mi es un reto treparlos, es divertido, hace mucho no lo hacia, pero hoy tuve ganas, muchas ganas de hacerlo

Mientras ella hablaba el observaba sus piernas, sus pies, pues se habia quitado la otra bota tambien.

-Te digo algo y no te enojas?

-Dime!

-Tus piernas son muy lindas, tus pies tambien, se ve que hacias mucho ejercicio

-Neal!

-Perdoname Candy, no quise ofenderte!

-jajajaja, no me ofendiste, pero me dio mucha pena,jeje

-Disculpame, pero no quiero ocultarte nada, quiero que sepas todo de mi, y si tu quieres hacer lo mismo estaria genial, no crees

-Esta bien, ami no me gusta ocultar las cosas!

-Que te parece si tomamos este lugar como nuestro lugar, nadie viene por aqui, aqui podemos jugar, reir, llorar, dormir, te gusta la idea?

-Si, me gusta!

-Te amo!

-Neal, necesito que sepas que yo me estoy dando una oportunidad contigo, pero te quiero, y mucho, me sabras comprender?

-Si mi flor, yo se que sientes, y eso ami no me incomoda, solo puedo decirte que soy inmensamente feliz por estar a tu lado, ya es tarde y hora de que regreses a la casa, ven , te llevo.

-podre caminar

-intentalo

-Aqui voy!

-Dejame llevarte!-le suplico

-si, creo que si, mejor no me forzo, si no, para mi cumpleaños como podremos bailar?

-De verdad quieres bailar conmigo?- le preguntaba mientras la cargaba

-Claro que si, tambien bailare con Albert, Archie, y hasta con Annie jajajajaja

-jajajaja aaay Candy

-De verdad, de niñas soliamos hacerlo, y era muy divertido!

-Sabes, daria cualquier cosa por regresar el tiempo, y poder jugar contigo, estupidamente me dedique a hacerte la vida imposible, perdoname!

-Olvida eso, ademas,, quedamos en que te enseñaria a trepar los arboles, asi que, tienes que ponerte listo!

-Claro que si preciosa!

Continuara...

Hola a todas las chicas lindas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, estoy completamente agradecida por tener interes en mi humilde trabajito, pues como pueden ver, no soy escritora, pero mi imaginacion vuela como la de ustedes, esto es solo algo que me he imaginado de como pudo continuar la historia, pero empeze con este fic, aunque habia escrito otros muy cortitos, hablando solo del amor de Susana y otro de Terry, pero este si ya tiene un seguimiento, asi que espero de verdad hacerlas sentir aunque sea un pokito de alegria, erotismo, romanticismo, juego, no se , lo que ustedes puedan sentir, las vere muy pronto en el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias, y que descansen! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Las horas transcurrian sin que hubiera algun cambio o aviso en la estacion del pueblo, sin embargo en el hotel Terry estaba desesperado, de mal humor, solo caminaba por todo el cuarto, no sabia como calmarse, sabia que nada podia hacer.

-Ya se!

-Que te pasa Terry!

-conseguire un caballo!

-Un caballo?

-Sii un caballo!-contesto de mala manera

-Creo que no es para tanto!

Terry la miro desconcertado

-Como que no es para tanto, que cosas dices!

-A si es, no es para hacer un escandalo! ! -harta de serle tan indiferente, harta de aguantarse lo que tenia guardado en el fondo de su corazon.

-Karen, como me puedes decir eso, si tu sabes que ya no aguanto mas las ganas de verla, de tenerla cerca de mi, te digo algo?, ya no me importa llegar antes o despues de su cumpleaños, lo unico que quiero es tenerla cerca de mi, mirar su bello rostro, comprobar que aun me ama...

Karen no dijo nada, solo se levanto de la cama, dejo a un lado la revista que hojeaba, y fue directo a la ventana, abrio la cortina y se quedo sosteniendola mirando hacia la calle.

-Karen? no me escuchaste?

-Si, te escuche...pero...-Comenzo a derramar lagrimas en silencio y el se dio cuenta

-Karen, lo siento, perdoname, no quise hablarte asi, pero entiendeme, necesito llegar ya!

-No Terry, no es por eso que me siento mal

Terry se acerco, la tomo por los hombros la volteo hacia el y al ver sus lagrimas se frustro

-Karen que te pasa, por que lloras, perdoname por hacerte pasar por estos momentos, tu deberias estar en tu casa, descanzando, gastando tu dinero, no se, haciendo lo que tu quieras, estar con quien tu quieras

-que no lo vez?

-Que pasa karen?

-De verdad no puedes darte cuenta?

-De que Karen, habla con claridad por favor!

-AAAAy Terry, Terry, de verdad estas ciego!

-Pero por que, que te hize, necesitas algo, por que no confias en mi y me dices de una vez que te pasa, quieres regresar a casa?

-Quieres que me regrese?

-Nooo, de verdad que no quiero pero si tu lo quieres asi

-No Terry, solo quiero estar contigo, tu me dices que deberia estar en donde quiera y con quien quiera, pues lo hago, lo estoy haciendo, de verdad no se porque no te puedes dar cuenta Terry,...Te amo...estoy enamorada de ti

Terry no supo que hacer, solo se quedo ahi, petrificado, no contesto nada, sintio un mareo pero pudo controlarlo, y se dejo caer en el sofa que estaba junto a ellos. Se inclino un poco y se agarro la frente como si le doliera la cabeza, sentia algo muy extraño, el no sentia lo mismo por ella, y no supo que decirle, ella por el contrario se sento junto a el, lo tomo de la mano que tenia libre y llorando aunque con un peso menos de encima trato de calmarlo

-Terry, ya no pude seguir ocultandolo, ya no, para mi este sentimiento me ha estado matando, por no poder gritarlo al mundo

Aun en la misma pocision en que el se encontraba le contesto:

-Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Susana!

-Es verdad!

-Pero como pudo suceder, Karen yo jamas te he dado motivos!

-Y se los diste a Susana?, se los diste a Candy?

Y el tristemente abrio los ojos y se sento bien frente a ella

-Karen, jamas les di un motivo para que se enamoraran de mi, simplemente fui yo mismo

-Es por eso mismo que yo tambien me enamore de ti!

-Entonces si es asi por que me animas a buscar a Candy, por que me contaste todo eso en el tren?

-Por que eso es amor Terry, yo de ninguna manera te alejaria ni de Candy ni de Susana, jamas haria algo que te lastimara, o te alejara de mi, no queria que pensaras que yo soy una mala mujer, una mala persona. Yo siempre he estado dispuesta a verte Feliz aunque no sea conmigo

-Karen, no se como tomar esto, perdoname pero ya no puedo estar tan tranquilo, y menos aqui en el mismo cuarto, perdoname, tu sabes que mi corazon es de Candy

-Lo se, lo se, no tienes que decirmelo, eso lo se de sobra, solo queria que lo supieras, ya no podia seguir aguantando este secreto, que me carcomia la vida, porque se que aunque lo sepas, nada cambiara en ti, nada hara que dejes de amarla

-Eso es verdad, ni muriendome y volviendo a nacer dejaria de amarla

-Entonces Terry, no quiero que esto acabe con nuestra amistad, te lo suplico, dejame seguir a tu lado, dejame seguir siendo tu amiga, no me pidas que me vaya

Terry le sonrio, y tiernamente le tomo las manos

-No Karen, no te pedire eso, pero entiendeme que yo no me esperaba esto, para mi es un sentimiento extraño, eres mi mejor amiga y nunca pense que me quisieras como hombre, siempre pense que tu amistad era incondicional, franca y sin interes, y se que ha sido asi siempre, pero nunca pense que algun dia te enamoraras de mi.

-Terry, te quiero pedir algo muy especial

-Dime

-Olvidemos esta noche, olvidemos que te dije todo esto, por favor, si no lo hacemos, no podremos seguir mirandonos a los ojos, piensa que tu te sentiras incomodo, y yo...ami ya no me importaria nada y te besaria, te amaria Terry, pero tambien estimo a esa niña pecosa, y no deseo traicionarla ni hacerle algun daño, entiendes?

-Creo que es lo mejor para los dos, tienes razon, no sera igual desde ahora, pero trataremos de olvidarlo, y te agradezco mucho que tambien pienses en ella, no se que decirte, karen eres una chica muy especial, y no esta bien que te lo diga, pero, talvez si nunca hubiera conocido a Candy, hubiera podido enamorarme de ti, lo siento, no debi decir esto!

-Eso era lo que me daba miedo, que ya nada fuera igual, por eso no queria decirte nada, y si volvian tu y Candy y se quedaran juntos, pensaba llevarmelo a la tumba, pero si no,...es por eso que vine contigo...para ayudarte a regresar con ella, y si lo lograbamos seria Feliz, porque tu serias feliz, pero si no quiere ni volver a verte o esta con otro, entonces yo luchare por ti, entiendes, eso es lo que hare, hare todo para estar contigo

-Esta bien Karen, olvidemos que me dijiste esto, pero...entenderas que no puedo seguir durmiendo aqui, asi que ire a ver si hay algun cuarto disponible

-Esta bien, lo entiendo!

Se levanto y salio de ahi, consternado de lo que acababa de pasar, camino lentamente, bajo a la recepcion, y pregunto al encargado si habia un cuarto disponible, el encargado le dijo que no, que todo estaba lleno, Terry le agradecio y salio del hotel muy pensativo, se sento en los escalones de la entrada hacia uno de los costados, y ahi no sabia como quitarse ese extraño sentimiento de incomodidad y de sorpresa, de pronto miro como venia un coche y los faros le lastimaron la vista, se levanto y miro que el auto se estaciono en la entrada del hotel y bajo un hombre uniformado que se acerco con una sonrisa y un papel enrollado en la mano

-AAAh usted es el famoso Terry Grandchester. Muy Buenas noches- le dijo quitandose la gorra

-Buena noches Señor, para servirle

-Su cara es conocida en todo Nueva York!

-Puede ser!

-me imagino que iba hacia Chicago!

-Asi es

-Pues le traigo buenas noticias, y a todos los pasajeros, podremos irnos en unas horas, afortunadamente solo fue un vagon el que se descarrilo pero no paso a mayores, ya lo han arreglado y una maquina se lleva el tren de regreso a Chicago

-De verdad?, le agradezco mucho que me lo diga, y a que hora partiremos?

-exactamente a las diez de la noche para llegar mañana al medio dia a Chicago

-Es increible, muero por llegar ahi!

-Ira a ver a su novia?

-Pues...digamos que si, no es mi novia pero ...

-jajajaja, juventud divino tesoro, prepare sus maletas, faltan dos horas para partir, ire a avisar al encargado del hotel para que les avise a los pasajeros, hasta luego- subio los escalones y entro al hotel, Terry comenzo a sentirse nervioso otra vez, pero recordo lo que habia vivido en la tarde, se preguntaba por que habia sentido ese dolor en su corazon, y por que veia a Candy irse lejos de el, se acordo de Karen y subio corriendo a avisarle.

* * *

-Señorita Annie!

-Pasa Mary!

-Buenas noches Señorita!

-Dime, que pasa!

-Ha llegado carta de sus padres!

-De verdad?

-Si señorita, tome usted, y abajo la espera el Joven Archie Andrey!

-Esta bien Mary, muchas gracias

-Disculpe señorita, el joven cenara en casa?

-Si, prepare su lugar en la mesa tambien por favor!

-Como usted diga señorita

-Tambien dile que me espere un momento por favor.

-Si señorita, con su permiso

En cuanto salio la señora, prontamente abrio el sobre que tenia en las manos mientras aun seguia sentada frente al espejo, no esperaba a Archie, pero la vanidad nunca dejaba de ser, asi que Annie se cepillaba el cabello antes que entrara la Señora Mary

"Querida Annie, quiero decirte que tu padre y yo estamos de maravilla en Nueva York, y como la guerra ha impedido que salgamos del pais, hemos decidido visitar todo el norte de los estados unidos, asi que tardaremos un poco mas de lo que prometimos regresar, pero sabemos que tu estaras muy bien, y que sabras tomar buenas decisiones en las cosas que hagas, te amamos y esperamos verte pronto, pero antes pasearemos y nos divertiremos, ya que tu padre trabajo mucho en estos años, se merece esto y mas, cuidate mucho hija mia, "

-jijiji- se sonrojo porque se imagino las travesuras que sus papas podrian estar haciedo, al menos ella las hacia, y pensaba que asi era en todas las parejas que se amaban

Pronto Bajo y Archie la esperaba sentado en el recibidor, muy guapo, con su colonia a madera, peinado con el fleco para atras, aun con el cabello un poco largo, una gabardina negra,pantalon blanco, fumaba un cigarrillo, mirando hacia un cuadro que estaba en una de las paredes del recibidor, ahi estaba Annie, pintada sobre oleo. Para Annie esa imagen la volvia loca, era como ver un cuadro de un Dios, o un principe, jamas lo habia visto con ese nuevo peinado, y menos con una gabardina negra, el siempre usaba colores marrones, pero ese color negro le quedaba de maravilla, resaltaban sus facciones masculinas, y aun mas maduras a comparacion de los años atras

-Te quedaras ahi parada toda la noche?- pregunto con sonrisa seductora, haciendo que ella regresara a la realidad

-Este...no, hola mi amor...

-Ya se que te hipnotizo y que te vuelvo loca- la tomo de la cintura mientras le decia esto; con deseo la miro y la beso desesperadamente haciendo que ella se estremeciera y comenzara a subir la temperatura,el le acariciaba la espalda, de una manera demandante, ella a su vez le tomaba el rostro sin dejarlo de besar

-Señorita Annie, joven Archie, la cena esta servida!- decia con mucha pena Mary

Archie fruncio el ceño sin dejar de besar a Annie, molesto por ser interrumpidos, y Annie se separo un poco, pues tenia sus manos tomando las mejillas de el, y con pena le contesto a la señora Mary

-Gracias Mary

-Gracias Mary-le contesto a regañadientes Archie

La señora se retiro muy apenada y Archi le pidio a su novia que por favor le pidiera a la sevidumbre no volverlos a interrumpir nunca mas en la vida, a lo cual Annie sonrio, y asi lo hizo, cenaron entre miradas de deseo, claves en la conversacion, al terminar Annie pidio que se retiraran a descanzar, haciendo creer que Archie se retiraria de la casa, pero habilmente se escapo hacia el cuarto de ella. Alli volvieron a hacer el amor, apasionadamente, durante toda la noche, se prometieron amor eterno, y alli nadie imaginaria que comenzaria un calvario.

* * *

-no puedo creer que ya sea mi novia, no puedo olvidar esos labios, al fin pude besarlos, estoy tan contento!

Pensaba Neal tan feliz, que no se percato que llego el mayordomo acompañado de Lorein

-Joven Neal. esta aqui la Señorita Lorein

Reacciono al escuchar el nombre rapidamente, se incorporo, respiro profundamente, y trato de contener la calma, no estaba nada contento de verla ahi

-Puede retirarse Hunter!

-Hola mi amor, como no has ido a verme yo he venido a ti!- se fue acercando lentamente tratando de seducirlo

-Que demonios haces aqui, crei que habia quedado claro que acabo todo!

-aaah,,pues yo no dije que estuviera de acuerdo, tu sigues siendo mio

-nunca he sido tuyo

-por favor Neal, eres tan niño

-pues si soy un niño, que haces aqui de rogona?

-No te estoy rogando! solo vengo por lo que es mio, tu eres mio, Neal, no entiendes que no puedes estar con nadie mas que conmigo

-Por favor Lorein, entiende que no te amo, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare

Ella lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, lo tomo con fuerza a lo que le costo a el quitarsela. con ira la empujo lejos provocando que cayera al piso, ella se asusto, y comenzo a llorar

-Por que me tratas asi, por que me humillas!

-Te dije que no queria nada contigo, pero si te obstinas las cosas seran asi, tu sabes que no juego, a si que levantate y vete

Se levanto y sin mas volvio a lanzarsele y se le colgo del cuello

-Sienteme Neal, siente mi cuerpo, siente mis pechos, acaso ya no me deseas, tomame Neal, hazme tuya, como lo hiciste por muchos meses

-Callate Lorein, que no tienes verguenza, eso a mi ya se me habia olvidado

-lo dudo, o es que Candy ya durmio contigo?

-Ella es una dama, que no se te olvide, tu,,,,,eres menos que eso

Lorein le tiro una cachetada, a lo cual el tambien se la regreso

-Pegame Neal, pegame, si eso te hace feliz, a mi me vuelve loca, por favor, tomame!

-Estas loca!

-siiii, pero por tiii

La tomo de los hombros y la beso, pero con odio, recordo los besos de Candy y aun mas se enfurecio, pues ella habia manchado aquellos besos dados con cariño, y la beso tan fuerte que la llego a morder

-Vez, como aun me deseas!

-jajajajajajajajaja

-de que te ries

-eres tan tonta! este beso no tiene nada mas que mi odio y mi repudio

-Neal, por que me lastimas asi?

-yo no te lastimo, tu sola lo haces, que no puedes entender que no quiero volver a verte!

-Neal, lo que hicimos la ultima vez trajo consecuencias

-Que dices!

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, y si no te quedas conmigo por las buenas, sera por las malas, asi que piensalo, quieres que la tonta de Candy lo sepa por mi o se lo diras tu!

-Y como puedo saber que es mio, asi como te metiste conmigo pudiste hacerlo con otro!

-No te atrevas a decirme que soy una ramera!

-Yo no lo digo, sabes que por eso me acerque a ti, porque no eres una santa, ya has pasado por varios, almenos, yo no fui el primero, y eso lo supe desde la primera vez que estuve contigo!

- Como te atrevez!

-me atrevo porque no soy un idiota

-No puedes saber eso!

-Claro que lo se, todos los hombres sabemos cuando una mujer ya no es virgen

-Eres un idiota! como puedes andarlo pregonando?

-Te averguenzas? imaginate yo! me averguenzo de ti, asi que ahora. laaargate!

Lorein sin mas remedio, salio corriendo de ahi, pues vio venir a la señora Leagan, quien de lejos habia preguntado, por los gritos que se escucharon por toda la mansion, Sara vio como salio desesperada de ahi Lorein que se angustio.

-Lorein! Lorein! espera!, que paso aqui Neal?

-Solo le hize entender que no quiero nada con ella mama

-Pero por que, si es una buena chica, hermosa y de nuestra clase!

-Mama, como quisiera que no fueras tan terca...

-Neal, como te atrevez a ofenderme de esa manera,-comenzo a llorar- no sabes lo que dices, no sabes cuanto sufro!

-Cuanto sufres? Madre mi papa ha consolidado los negocios en el extrangero, sus millones han incrementado, ahora podras gastar mas de lo que quisieras y me dices que sufres!

-Tu hermana!

-Que tiene Elisa?-pregunto a regañadientes

-Esta mal Neal, esta muy mal, creo que Candy tiene la culpa!

-Que dices mama! como se te ocurre que Elisa este mal por Candy

-Ella la ha vuelto... no se, como enferma o llena de odio

-Mama, ella sola se a vuelto a si, Candy no le ha hecho nada!

-Eso dices tu, pero esa revoltosa se a encargado de arrebatarle todo a tu hermana, primero Anthony, Stear, Archie, ya no jugaban con ella, cuando ella estaba enamorada de Anthony, Candy aparecio acaparando la atencion de los tres, una vez ella escucho cuando los tres se ponian de acuerdo en el jardin de Anthony para saber que dia irian a comprarle el vestido que uso cuando fue la fiesta en su honor, y ahi escucho a Anthony decir, que era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en toda su vida, y que Elisa no era ni la mitad de lo que era Candy

-Anthony dijo eso?

-Claro que lo dijo, y despues Terry, la escupio en la cara por Candy, la rechazaba siempre por Candy, el cariño de tu padre, el tuyo, el de todos los que la rodean y ella lo unico que recibe son desprecios!_decia la madre desesperada- asi que no puedes decir que no es por culpa de Candy

-mama, Candy es como es, y no le quita nada a nadie, yo pude darme cuenta de eso, y te puedo decir que la amo, que no me impota nadie mas que ella, y lo unico que puedo decirte es que siento mucho que mi hermana se sienta asi, pero solo depende de ella cambiar su manera de pensar, asi que te dejo mama, que tengo que descanzar, mañana tengo que ir a la oficina de papa a empezar a trabajar, buenas noches- le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro

-Mi pobre Elisa!

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia, disculpen la tardanza pero andaba mucho tiempo en la calle, y ahora ke los hijos estan en la escuela , tengo mas tiempesito de continuarla, les kiero y vendra pronto el siguiente capitulo!


	13. Chapter 13

Entre sueños Candy escuchaba el vals que bailó con Anthony y con Terry, el primero lo recordaba con Cariño y con nostalgia, pues Anthony no volveria Jamas, y al mismo tiempo recordó a Terry, pero la invadia el enojo y el dolor

- por que no me buscaste?-se decia para si misma, mirando el techo, sintiendo como el corazon le dolia, - ¿por qué Karen?, ¿por qué ella?- pero recordó lo que pasó con Neal en la tarde, ese beso, el primer beso con toda la extención de la palabra, un beso que le cambió su forma de ver la vida, que aunque no fue dado con amor por parte de ella, la inquieto demasiado, pues sintió en su cuerpo sensaciones que jamas habia sentido, y nunca imaginó que con Neal descubriria que estaba viva, pues sin que él se diera cuenta, deseaba saber que seguia de ese beso, si hubieran continuado, a lo que pensó que con Terry hubiera sido distinto si en lugar de Neal estuviera el, en un arrebato de locura imaginó que sin dudarlo en ese mismo instante se entregaria a el, pero se asusto cuando se dio cuenta que ese modo de pensar no era de ella, pero una risita se le escapó, y recordó el aroma de Neal, recordó que le encantaba su mirada, sus ojos, recordaba cuando eran unos adolescentes, y que de ese Neal, solo quedaba el nombre, porque habia madurado, ahora era todo un hombre, alto, esbelto, pero fornido, atletico, y con una voz seductora, que cualquier mujer desearia estar entre esos brazos tan bien formados.

-Neal, me gustas, eres un todo un caballero, espero en verdad enamorarme de ti, ya no quiero pensar en lo que me lastima, ya no quiero amar a quien acabó con una parte de mi, y que ahora me da el tiro de gracia, Terrence Grandchester!, solo quiero decirte, adios para siempre!...he decidido olvidarte, asi me cueste la vida entera, no quiero saber jamas de ti ni volver a verte, no volvere a leer un periodico, ni me detendre a leer un afiche donde estes tu, me dare la oportunidad de ser feliz con un hombre que me ama, y que espero poder amar algun dia.

Neal por su lado no dejaba de pensar en Candy y en lo feliz que era, no lo hecharia a perder, le demostraria cuanto la amaba, pero un frio intenso le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar las palabras de Lorein. Consecuencias, no, eso no, ahora no, solo tenia la esperanza de que otro fuera el responsable, el no perderia a Candy, mucho menos por una mujer como Lorein, esta vez las cosas serian distintas, nunca lastimaria a la mujer que ama, y el mismo se sorprendia de su cambio cuando se auto analizaba, recordo lo que le dijo a Candy, que estupidamente se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible, y que debio estar con ella, se reprochaba haber sido debil de caracter con Elisa, otro problema! Elisa, penso en las palabras de su madre, pero de Elisa el podia esperar lo peor.

Terry y Karen abordaban el tren, era la hora de partida, pero a Terry le costaba asimilar la situación que habia con Karen, se hablaban muy poco, Karen le evadia la mirada, se notaba melancolica, por momentos se arrepentia de haberle dicho la verdad, pero por otros se sentia tranquila, ya no cargaba con ese peso, ahora el sabia que ella lo amaba, cosa que a Terry lo tenia desconcertado.

- ¿Desde cuando?- al fin rompió el silencio

-Terry yo,,,,

- solo dimelo Karen, ¿desde cuando?

Karen sintio un nudo en la garganta, pero se armo de valor

-Creo que desde que comenzo Romeo y Julieta, pero no me habia dado cuenta, hasta que te vi llorar en tu camerino, estabas sentado frente al tocador, recargado en un brazo, aun seguias vestido de Romeo, toque para avisarte que la madre de Susana te esperaba, pero no escuche tu respuesta, abri un poco la puerta y te vi llorando por Candy, habian pasado pocas semanas desde su separación, en ese momento senti que me dolias, y senti envidia de ella, yo no creo que un hombre haya llorado asi por mi, pero pensé en que ella lo valia, realmente es un ser humano extraordinario, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ti, desde ese dia, recordaba tu rostro, los besos de la obra, tu perfume, y mirame ahora, acompañandote para que la recuperes.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo, ¿como puedes hacerlo, sintiendo lo que sientes?

-Ni yo, lo unico que quiero es verte feliz, y si es con ella, de verdad me sentiria bien, llegue a apreciarla, ella tambien te amaba, un tal Neal le rompio tu invitación, para el estreno, de verdad se veia desesperada por estar ahi, me dijo que los trabajadores la corrieron, pues trato de entrar por atras, hasta que la vi ahi, su rostro cambio en cuanto me vio, le di un autografo, recuerdo que le escribí en un volante, "A mi amiga Candy" jajajaja.

Terry no decia nada, pensaba en las palabras de Karen, miraba hacia la ventana, esperando que el tren comenzara la marcha, de pronto recordó que vió publicado que contraeria matrimonio con el sinvergüenza de Neal Leagan

-Ella se iba a casar con Neal, Karen, lo habia olvidado, y no se por que!

- De verdad? y como es que olvidaste eso!

-Me dolió tanto que a los pocos meses de nuestra ruptura se comprometiera con otro, y mas con ese...tipejo, me concentre tanto en la obra, no quize pensar en nada mas, planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Susana, pero nunca pude hacerlo, ni siquiera le pedi formalmente que fuera mi novia, ese fue mi escape, el teatro.

- Y por qué nunca fuiste a tratar de impedir ese matrimonio?

-Algo me decía que no todo era verdad, conociendo a Candy y a Neal, jamas querrian pasar el resto de su vida juntos, tal vez había algún interes de parte de los Leagan con los Andrey

- Y si ya lo hicieron, si ya se casaron, que harás Terry?

-No lo creo! Candy es inteligente, si la hubieran obligado ella se saldría con la suya, para escapar de esa situación, mi Tarzan Pecoso

-jajajajaja tu queee! Tarzan pecoso!

-Si, asi le decia en el colegio, se trepaba en los arboles y se deslizaba de un arbol a otro, con gran habilidad, yo jamas he podido hacerlo, era sorprendente ver como una chica pudiera parecer un Tarzan y pecoso jajajaja

Karen poco a poco podia entender como es que Candy cautivo a Terry, pues lo de dama se podia decir que a Candy no le importaba, mucho menos para quedar bien con nadie, asi como Terry, que se notaba su linaje, pero de caballero ingles,Terry estaba lejos de ese titulo y de esa arrogancia, Terry era de lo mas sencillo, y despreocupado por mantener una rigurosa seriedad definitivamente Candy y Terry eran el uno para el otro, aunque a ella le doliera reconocerlo.

-Preparate para lo que puedas encontrar, incluso para la reacción de Candy al verte de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez ella piense que Susana es tu esposa, si es que no ha leido nada sobre ti, sobre la obra.

-disculpame por reaccionar como lo hice en el hotel, jamas me imagine que tu, mi amiga, me amara

-esta bien, tranquilo, haz de cuenta que nunca te lo dije y asunto arreglado

Terry solo sonrio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando que ya fuera el medio dia

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Annie no podia dormir, estaba realmente emocionada con la fiesta de Candy, pues cuando fueron de compras pudieron convencerla de llevar un vestido elegante, pero de ultima moda, falda a media rodilla, escote en V y colores claros, una boina con dos flores adornando un costado, zapatillas con tacon, digno de una dama de los años veintes, recordando que ahora Candy tenia el cabello corto, pues ya hace varias semanas decidio cortarselo, realmente su amiga seria la dama del año. Hasta que una piedrita son en su ventana, despertó de su ensoñacion y se asomó rapidamente por la ventana, era Archie, el tan guapo como siempre, con su nuevo peinado, todo para atras, se veia realmente atractivo

En susurros y con una señal en la mano le pidio que la esperara.

Al bajar las escaleras se sercioró que ya no quedara nadie en la casa y corriendo fue a abrirle a Archie

-Mi amor!- se le lanzó a besos y él sin decirle nada la abrazo y la beso intensamente, cerrando la puerta como pudieron sin dejarse de besar

-Annie mi amor, te extrañe mucho mucho!- y la seguia besando

-Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo, te amo, me haces tanta falta!

Se iban besando sin parar y como pudieron subieron las escaleras hacia la habitacion de ella, entraron y una vez mas, compartieron besos y caricias hasta llegar al climax de la situacion, Annie realmente era muy feliz.

* * *

Patty trataba de relajarse y dormir, pero aun no se reponía de la perdida de Stear, su abuela venia con ella, recargada en el hombro de Patty, pronto amanecería y llegarían a Chicago, por momentos recordaba los momentos que vivio con el, y lagrimas calladas resbalaban sobre su rostro y recordaba!

-Patty, Patty!

-Hola Stear, no puedes estar aquí y hablando conmigo, la hermana Margaret nos puede ver, o Neal nos puede acusar

-Es rápido lo que tengo que decirte, por favor regalame un minuto

-Esta bien- se sentía muy nerviosa

-esta noche te dejare una carta en el árbol de eucalipto que esta detrás del patio del norte, abajo del árbol cavé un hoyo que las hierbas cubren y nadie puede verlo, en se al, hay flores de diente de león a los demás arboles se los corte, revisa hoy después de la ronda- y le planto un beso en la frente-

-Stear, espera!

El solo le guiño el ojo cuando salió corriendo de ahí.

Patty recordaba esos momentos tan bellos, pues recordó que las horas pasaron mas lentas que Yuli, trataba de distraerse leyendo libros, pero no los leía, en su mente solo estaba Stear,

-una carta, Stear me escribirá una carta! que me dirá en ella?, Dios mio, por que son tan lentas las horas!- se preguntaba emocionada, sintiendo que el estomago estaba lleno de mariposas

Pronto llego la hora de ir a revisar el árbol imitando los movimientos de Candy, se lanzó a buscar la Carta de Stear, corrió nerviosamente y con ahínco busco el árbol, pronto lo encontró gracias a la señal de Stear, las diente de león sin lastimar las flores metió la mano y ahí estaba el sobre sin remitente, y sin destinatario, solo estaba bien sellado, Patty lo llevo corriendo a su habitación, ingeniándoselas para no hacer ruido.

-Querida Patty, discúlpame por ser tan cobarde y no decirte las cosas de frente, pero quiero decirte que no he dejado de pensar en ti, en tu bello rostro, y en tu linda figura, realmente me hipnotizaste desde el baile del festival de mayo, y quisiera seguir conociendote y tratandote, es muy poco el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos, pero como te repito, me gustas y quisiera estar mas tiempo contigo, espero que no te sientas ofendida, y si en algo lo hice, perdoname, no ha sido mi intension hacerlo, lo unico que quiero es que sepas que me gustas mucho, y si tu no quieres nada conmigo, simplemente no me escribas nada y cuando yo revise el árbol y no encuentre respuesta, entender que no deseas nada conmigo.

Descansa y sueña con los angelitos!

Patty recordaba cada una de las palabras de esa carta y su tristeza se acentuaba cada vez mas, se quitó los lentes y se limpiaba las lagrimas, aunque trataba de no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a la abuela, no esperaba lo que ella le diría.

-llora hija, saca lo que aun te duele, por mi no te preocupes, que yo también recordaba, llora hija, que si lo dejas ahí morirás lentamente

-Abuelaaaa!- ya no pudo mas. la abrazo y lloró tanto que sintió como poco a poco se sentía mas tranquila, realmente necesitaba sacar el dolor que tanto la lastima

-abuela, teníamos tantos planes, iríamos a florida a hablar con mis padres, queríamos casarnos, de no haberse ido en este año ya seriamos esposos, tenia tantas ganas de regresar conmigo a Londres, y a escocia, abuela, me dijo que quería muchos hijos conmigo, soñaba con ser un buen padre, por que cambio todo eso por una guerra absurda? por que prefirió morir en esa sucia guerra, que estar conmigo y realizar esos sueños tan bellos?, o sera que no me amaba y no sabia como decírmelo que prefirió irse

-hija mía las cosas tal vez no son como tu te las imaginas, sus razones debía tener, tal vez era cuestión de honor, o tal vez nunca pensó que moriría ahí

-pero abuela, de amarme como decía nunca me hubiera dejado, nunca se separaría de mi!

-Trata de tranquilizarte, pronto amanecera, y tal vez la vida cambie para ti, la vida no siempre es dolor y tristezas, todo esto nos ayuda a valorar la vida, a amar cada minuto y agradecer a Dios por la pruebas que nos pone, por que gracias a ellas aprendemos y la vida es tan bella que incluso la muerte se vuelve algo especial. Hija Stear cumplió con parte de sus sueños, vivió lo que quiso vivir, solo que fue tan optimista que nunca pensó que moriría en ese lugar, Patty trata de entender que el fue feliz contigo, pero necesitaba llenar un vacío que lo impulso a tomar esa decisión.

Patty solo miraba el anillo que el le había creado de maderita con las iniciales P S.

-ya no llores que mañana te veraz con los ojos hinchados y no servirá nada de lo que te hagan para ocultar las marcas de tristeza, trata de alegrarte, mañana veraz a tus amigos, y lucirás un hermoso vestido

-tienes razón, ya no llorare, mañana es el día de mi amiga, no lo echare a perder

Por otro lado Elisa tampoco dormía caminaba con la mirada perdida de un lado a otro, odiando a Candy, se hablaba a si misma

-Maldita seas bastarda de establo!, ya me las pagaras, como puedes robarme hasta el cariño de mi padre, bruja, eso eres una bruja, te llevas a Neal, bueno, el es un Idiota, que puedo esperar de ese bueno para nada, toda la vida hizo lo que ami se me antojo, ahora ya no me sirve para nada.

...-tranquila Elisa, que no puedes ser tan obvia, tenemos que acabar con ella lo mas discreta y lentamente que se pueda...

-Quien eres?

...-soy el ser mas poderoso que vive en ti, para ayudarte, no puedes verme pero puedes oírme cuando sea el momento acabaremos con ella...

-eres hombre o mujer, tu voz es de los dos, quien eres, por que no puedo verte!

...-soy todo a la vez, soy lo que tu quieres que sea, nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré a tu lado, yo te guiare a cada paso que des para que termines con lo que te estorba para que seas feliz y consigas lo que quieres...

-muéstrate!

...-Cuando sea el momento y te lo hayas ganado podrás verme, ahora solo obedeceme si quieres lograr lo que tanto quieres

-Desaparecerla, eso es lo que quiero, que se vaya, que desaparezca para siempre, y que me devuelva lo que me quito, eso quiero, verla muerta, verla llorar, verla sufrir, y de rodillas pidiéndome perdón!

...-Yo te diré que tienes que hacer...

* * *

Amanecía ya en Chicago, Neal se levanto muy temprano y se preparo para ir al trabajo, hoy era el gran día hoy le regalaría a Candy la gargantilla y los aretes que le había comprado, hoy bailaría con ella, hoy formalizaría su noviazgo ante todos, hoy era su noche, la noche que nunca tuvo, siempre fue a fiestas vacías y sin vida, las mujeres con las que iba, como siempre interesadas y ofrecidas, que terminaba acostándose con ellas, pero nunca hubo nada mas que eso, un simple acostón que le bajaba las ansias a él, pero siempre huecas y sin sentido pasaba las noches con ellas, no se comparaba con lo que vivía ahora, en el presente, lleno de ilusiones, feliz, con un motivo para desear que la noche llegara pronto para poder bailar con su princesa, la mujer que jamas imagino que llegara a amar tanto, la idea era hacerla feliz, demostrarle que la quería y por ningún momento paso por su mente faltarle al respeto, ella era diferente, ella era una flor, integra, hermosa, digna de llevar el apellido Andrey, y tal vez por que no, el apellido Leagan, pero eso seria si ella lo desea, no la obligaría, no la hostigaría. sabia que podía lograr que lo amara, el había cambiado todo con tal de ser digno de que ella lo mirara, y ahora ya era su novia.

Candy se sentía emocionada y nerviosa, sentía que algo pasaría en ese baile, no sabia que pero lo presentía junto sus manos, se arrodillo y le pidió al cielo que le diera tranquilidad, y pidió por cada una de las personas que la rodeaban,era hora de ir por Patty, ella y Annie irían por ella y por la abuela, Candy esperaba a Annie en el jardin de los Britter, pronto bajo y se fueron a la estación hablando de todo.

En la estación llegaba el tren de Patty y la abuela

-PATTY, ABUELA!-corrieron Annie y Candy a abrazarlas

-Candy, Annie, ya regrese, me da gusto verlas, las extrañe mucho

-Candy, Annie que gusto volver a verlas, ya hace cuatro años que no las veía jejejeje, y yo sigo tan joven y ustedes mas hermosas

-jajajajajaa, rieron las tres tomando a la abuela del brazo Annie y Patty comenzaron a caminar con la abuela y Candy las siguió, de pronto un niño de aproximadamente ocho años tropezó frente a Candy, corrió a ayudarlo

-Estas bien?

-si, gracias señorita, tenia que ir con mi mama

-y en donde esta?

-me espera en la sala de espera, yo fui a preguntar a que hora llega el tren de Nueva York

Sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo cuando escucho las palabras Nueva York

-aaah ,,,y... a que hora llegara el tren de Nueva York?

-en unas cinco horas, se había atrasado por algunos días, debió haber llegado hace dos días pero un tren se descarrilo, ahí viaja mi papa, viene de Nueva York, trabajaba en la compañia Strafford, pero como termino la obra de Romeo y Julieta, esta de vacaciones y viene a pasarla con nosotros

-Enserio! que emoción que venga tu papá a estar contigo, y en que trabajaba tu papá?

-es el encargado de tener listos los vestuarios de los actores!

-John, jonh!

-hasta luego señorita, me llama mi mama

-adiós, cuídate y se feliz con tus padres!

Candy sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente, sus amigas la observaban con curiosidad, habían escuchado la conversación.

-Candy, vayámonos ya- le llamo Patty

-Esta bien, vamos, que tengo mucha hambre- trato de actuar normal, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en Terry, tenían que recordarselo, se reprochaba así misma, -ya no quiero saber de él y me lo mencionan a cada rato-,pensaba.

-Candy, esta noche es tu noche, recuerdalo, disfrútala, con los que te queremos, no lo olvides, se feliz-

-no lo olvidare abuela, gracias por sus palabras

-Ahora es el presente, ahora olvida el pasado, que ya fue, si Candy?

_lo haré, prometo que lo haré

continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Ya habia amanecido y el no pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche

Sin embargo aun la amo...no puedo dejar de hacerlo, Dios, estamos por llegar a Chicago, no puede ir mas rápido este tren?, no he podido olvidarla, en este tiempo, en todo este tiempo, desde que ella se fue, no he podido olvidarla

-no has dormido nada verdad?-interrumpio karen sus pensamientos

-eeh!

-en que piensas, estas nervioso?

.no!, tengo ganas de verla, de mirarme en sus ojos, de besarla como nunca me atreví -Terry al notar el rostro de su amiga, se sintió un miserable, sin querer la lastimaba

-perdón, no debí decirte esto

-yo no debí venir-se levanto y se fue al baño

-Rayos, por que no pienso lo que digo!- se levanto y fue a esperarla a que saliera del baño no tardo mucho y vio que sus ojos habían llorado

-Karen, perdóname, no quise decir...

-Shh, tranquilo, la única culpable de todo esto soy yo, por enamorarme del hombre equivocado, sabia que tu corazón pertenecía a otra mujer, lo siento, no debí dejarme llevar por este sentimiento.

-perdóname por favor, no se como manejar esto, tu sabes que...

-lo se, no te disculpes, mejor ve pensando en que hotel me llevaras a hospedarme, seguramente tu te quedaras en casa de alguno de tus amigos.

-ahhh no, eso si que no, tu te quedaras conmigo, no dejare que te quedes sola, y no insistas porque no lo haré no te dejare sola.!

-bueno, esta bien, no te llevo la contra porque se que contigo siempre salgo perdiendo.

* * *

-Candy estas bellisima!-exclamo Annie

-No exageres Annie!-Dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Annie no exagera Candy, estas divina!

-Paty, tu también, creo que no es para tanto, aunque me asusta usar un vestido tan escotado, y tan fuera de lo común

-No esta fuera de lo comun, es solo que es de nueva tendencia o no Patty?, Patty!

-Paty, que te pasa!-preguntaba con preocupación Candy

-Recordaba, solo eso

-pero por que estas llorando!-pregunto tiernamente Annie

-Chicas no me hagan caso, solo que estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Es Stear verdad?-dijo candy

-Discúlpenme, no quise entristecer tu dia Candy, solo que estas fechas son especiales para mi -AAAH, entiendo!-respondio Candy

- Y por que son fechas tan especiales Patty?-pregunto Annie

-Pues no se si deba decirles, pero creo que ya estamos maduras, y tengo este dolor y esta pena que no me deja vivir-decia tratando de contenerse pero le costaba trabajo

-confia en nosotras, somos como hermanas!-dijo Candy-pero tambien entenderemos si no lo deseas hacer, hay cosas que solo nosotras mismas debemos resolver, sin que nadie se entere, y sin tomar en cuenta lo que piensen los demás, ni lo que quieran los demás- sonó algo resentida, y con la mirada perdida

-Candy, lo dices por Terry?-pregunto Annie

-Si, por el y por NEal!

-no te entiendo!-dijo Patty secándose el resto de humedad que aun tenia en los ojos, sin decir nada se levanto del sofá camino hacia la puerta, se asomo y cerro la puerta con seguro, mientras regresaba caminando dijo- Chicas, creo que es hora de que saquemos todo lo que venimos guardando

-Pero Patty! a Candy se le estropeara el maquillaje

-Jajaja, claro que no, he prometido no volver a llorar por nada ni por nadie, y saben bien a quien me refiero

-Si, creo que tienes razón Patty, es necesario sacar todo lo que tenemos guardado antes de esta noche para relajarnos y disfrutar de la fiesta!-Dijo Annie un poco nerviosa

-Quien empieza?-pregunto Candy

-Empiezo yo-Dijo Patty, se aclaro la garganta, y como toda una dama, se sento en el mismo sofa del que se habia levantado,se acomodo los lentes y comenzo a hablar- te acuerdas Candy que no fue necesario que nos presentaras a Stear y a mi?, nos empujaron en el baile del festival de Mayo, perdimos nuestros lentes, cuando los encontramos nos enamoramos inmediatamente, senti que sus ojos me derretian, el era tan buen mozo, que no dude en salir corriendo de ahi con el, disimuladamente compartimos una buena charla, no queriamos ser tan evidentes sobre todo con la hermana Grey, pero después. ... después de ese dia nos las ingeniabamos para vernos, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos, una vez te vi, cuando Neal te estaba maltratando, en eso Terry bajo de un arbol a defenderte, yo estaba esperando a Stear, cuando vi que Neal te empujaba, de pronto senti unas calidas manos rodear mi cintura y me jalo hacia el haciendo que volteara, en ese momento senti que me moria, senti tan cerca su aliento, el aroma de su rostro, y sus manos recorrer mi espalda, que sentia que volaba, en eso, me beso, senti que estaba en el cielo, fue lo mas hermosos que habia sentido en mi vida, desde ese momento senti que nunca podria vivir sin el, y asi pasaron los dias y los meses, ustedes supieron que nos escribiamos todos los dias, en escocia todo fue un paraiso, ya eramos novios, pero aun eramos muy penosos frente a las personas, sobre todo porque no queriamos que nos expulsaran; en fin, todo paso, hasta que vine a America, y llegue a Chicago-guardo silencio por unos segundos, mientras sus amigas esperaban que continuara- un dia todos habian salido, el tio Albert tenia amnesia, Annie salio con Archie, la tia abuela Elroy habia salido con la Señora Sara, Elisa y Neal tampoco estaban, nos quedamos solos y platicamos un poco, aun recuerdo como comenzo a acariciarme la mejilla tiernamente, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y nos besamos como nunca, eso llevo a que las caricias fueran mas intimas, yo sentia que me volvia loca, pero tanto yo como el sabiamos que aun no era tiempo y decidimos parar, me pidio perdon como cien veces, y dijo que nunca debio sobrepasarse conmigo, yo le dije que too estaba bien, que se quedara tranquilo, y poco despues decidio irse a la guerra!-se solto a llorar

-Bueno PAtty, tal vez Stear hasta el ultimo momento quiso respetarte

-Stear te respeto diempre PAtty, eso no significa que no te amara, estoy segura que te hubiera llevado al altar como debe de ser-Dijo Candy

-Pero yo deseaba estar en sus brazos, siempre sueño que lo estoy!siempre fue un caballero

-PAtty , tienes que superarlo, creiamos que lo habias logrado, Stear vivira siempre en nuestros corazones.

-ya me siento mas tranquila, disculpenme por hablarles de esto, pero necesitaba hablar.

-confia en nosotras, somo casi hermanas, y para eso estamos, para escucharte- Dijo Candy

-yo tambien tengo algo que contarles -dijo Annie muy nerviosa, sonrojada y casi en susurros.

- Archie ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, es el hombre al que amo, mas que a mi propia vida, y no me imagino la vida sin el, si el me dejara, creo que yo moriria, no podria continuar sin el, se que no soy como tu Candy, para el eres su gatita, y yo soy una chica miedosa, pero aun con todo y mis miedos, se que el me ama, y yo lo amo aun mas, soy capaz de todo por el, porque este a mi lado, le he dado todo de mi

-Que significa eso Annie? -pregunto sorprendida Candy mientras se miraban rapidamente ella y Patty

-he sido su mujer!-Dijo con la cabeza agachada, no queria mirarlas, mientras sus amigas sorprendidas, se miraban -De verdad Annie?-pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos PAtty, mientras que Candy seguia sin decir nada

-Si, y no me arrepiento, ha sido la muestra de el gran amor que le tengo, no lo juzguen mal, yo lo deseaba, el me hace el amor, nunca se burlaria de mi, nunca me trataria como aun una culalquiera, el me ama, y es por eso que me he entregado a el

-Y si te embarazas, como le diras a tus padres, la tia abulela?! Dios mio, Annie, te estas arriesgando demasiado, y no creas que te juzgo mal, simplemente me preocupa que las cosas no salgan como las han planeado-Candy estaba verdaderamente sorprendida y preocupada-no quisiera que te la pasaras mal amiga,

-Yo lo amo, lo amo, no me importa nada, si tuviera un hijo en mi vientre, seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo -se tocaba el vientre con las manos, con una mirada soñadora.

-por un momento yo llegue a hablar de eso con Stear! queriamos seis hijos!

-Seis!-dijo Annie

-Si, hubiera sido maravilloso tener tres niños y tres niñas! Por un momento se olvidaron de CAndy, hasta que la vieron, -Espalda- volteada hacia la ventana y Annie se acerco, noto que calladas lagrimas resbalaban sobre su rostro.

-Que pasa Candy, por que esas lagrimas?

-creo que todas hemos soñado con eso alguna vez, ser madre de los hijos del hombre que se ama, la unica diferencia es que yo nunca pude hablar de eso con Terry, nunca me atrevi a decirle que soñaba con ser su esposa, cocinarle, atenderle, y tener hijos con el, siempre imagine como serian si fueran niño y niña, soñaba que nuestro hijo se pareceria a el, y no dudaria en ponerle Terry, y si fuese niña, se llamaria Caroline, pero nunca pude compartir eso con el, y siempre soñe en ser su mujer, no se que tan malo puede ser el sentir, el desear ser mujer, pero no dudo que eso me pase unicamente a mi, puesto que las tres hemos tenido la necesidad de ser amadas, disculpenme, pero yo no creo encontrar a la persona adecuada, para entregarme de esa forma, con Terry hubiera sido consumado el hecho de vivir como una mujer, con el unicamente.

-y Neal?-Pregunto picaramente Annie -Entrar- -Entrar-

-Neal?- pregunto PAtty- por que el Annie?

-es que no sabes PAtty, ultimamente andan juntos todo el tiempo, parecen novios

-Enserio CAndy, no te da miedo estar con el?

-Neal ha cambiado, ahora es todo lo contrario a lo que siempre fue, es muy risueño y cariñoso, amable, respetuoso

-Vez PAtty? eso ya me suena a enamoramiento! jajajajaja,-rieron las tres

-no estoy enamorada, simplemente reconozco el cambio de Neal

-Y aceptaras algun dia salir formalmente con el ? pregunto Patty

-les dire un secreto...ya somos novios -Queeee!- exclamaron las amigas

-Candy de verdad,!-Dijo Patty -Eres feliz Candy?-Fue la pregunta de Annie la que le cambio el gesto de sonrisa a absoluta seriedad

-no como quisera, no con quien quisiera, pero me siento muy bien con el, puedo decir que es mas cariñoso de lo que fue Terry. y ...besa muy bonito!

-Se han besado?- dijeron al mismo tiempo las amigas

-ehemmm...si-dijo timidamente Candy

-Y que sentiste cuentanos!-Dijo Patty

-fue muy lindo, muy tierno, les confieso que es la primera vez que alguien me besa asi

-es que no puedo creerlo!- gritaba PAtty- dejaste que NEal te besara! eso si que es noticia!

-AAAy Patty, ojala fuera otra persona la que me hubiera besado, pero lo peor de todo esto, es que me gusto, y mucho, queria seguir besandolo, su aliento, su aroma, me encanta, es todo un mozo.

-Te perdimos Candy, Candy Leagan!-dijo sarcásticamente Annie

-Annieee!- le aventó un cojin Candy y se escucharon risas y risas

De pronto tocaron a la puerta...

-Quien es?-pregunto Candy

-Seria tan amable mi bella dama de deleitarme con su hermosa presencia?

-Albert!-corrio hacia la puerta en cuanto reconocio la voz y lo abrazo con enjundia- donde has estado? te he extrañado mucho!- le decia sin dejarlo de abrazar

-yo tambien, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y he tenido que salir a todas partes, pero hoy estoy aqui, para bailar contigo toooda la noche, ademas dejame decirte que estas bellisima, aay pero si aqui estan tambien mis bellas doncellas, !Annie!-le besaba la mano saludando al mismo tiempo

-Buenas Tardes Se or Albert!

-Patty!- es un placer tenerte de vuelta, esta ni a se volvia loca porque regresaras

-Es un placer para mi estar aqui, yo tambien extrañe mucho a Candy, mi abuela esta instalada en una habitacion de huespedes

-perfecto! muy bien, quedense comodas, estan en su casa

-muchas gracias

-Ire a recibir a la abuela de PAtty y despues Ire por la abuela Elroy!, cuidense princesas, nos vemos mas tarde

-Si Albert, hasta luego!-Dijo Candy

-Hasta mas tarde Señor- dijeron la chicas

* * *

Neal por su lado estaba meditabundo, se sentia muy nervioso, pues en la noche anunciaria que formalmente era novio de CAndy, saco de un cajon la caja de la gargantilla y los aretes que le habia comprado a candy, habia pedido permiso para salir mas temprano del trabajo, se reacomodaba la corbata enfrente del espejo, de pronto se abrio la puerta y entro una Elisa ebria y con ganas de fastidiar.

-que quieres Elisa y por que estas tomando?

-vine a saludarte, mmmm pero que guapo estas hermanito?

-te pregunte algo

-Que?

-por que tomaste?

-para olvidar que soy la mujer mas infeliz del mundo!

-lo eres porque asi has querido vivir Elisa!

-Que no vez que no tengo nada?, ni tu me quieres! esa ladrona me ha quitado todo, pero algun dia me las cobrare completas

-Elisa, te quiero pero no te soporto, no soporto que te metas con Candy!

-no dices que me quieres?, entonces ayudame a acabar con ella!

-Elisa no comenzemos, y mejor deja de tomar, y cambiate, asi no vas a ir a la mansion Andrey

-No me quieres, la quieres mas a ella, pero la voy a desaparecer juro que lo he de hacer

-Ella es lo que mas amo en la vida, si te atrevez a tocarla, dejare de ser tu hermano para siempre, y nunca, escuchame bien Elisa, nunca contaras conmigo para nada- se salio del cuarto tomando la caja de la gargantilla y los aretes y la dejo ahi, tragandose su coraje.

* * *

El tren llego dos horas antes de lo previsto, anunciaban que el tren de Nueva York llegaba a la estacion.

-Al fin-dijo Terry mirando por la ventana como desaceleraba el tren en el anden

-Ya, ya, primero a bañarse y a ponerse elegante!

-Si pero antes de eso, tenemos que comer

-Hola Señor Grandchester!

continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

-Buen dia, pero que sorpresa encontrármelo, nunca me di cuenta que usted viajaba en el mismo vagón!

-Buenos días señora!

-Buen día joven!

-Les ayudo con sus maletas!-Decia Tom

-muchas gracias!-respondió Karen

Tom era un joven de negocios, podia darse el lujo de viajar en vagones de primera clase, ademas de que le urgía llegar a lakewood para entregar el ganado que había vendido, en el pueblo donde precisamente se había encontrado con esta joven pareja, tan discreto y reservado como siempre, no pregunto si aquellos dos eran marido y mujer, pero se lo imaginaba, fueron bajando poco a poco del vagón...

-AAAAhhh es bueno volver a casa!-dijo Tom

-es muy bello este lugar, usted vive aquí en Chicago?-pregunto Karen

-Pues exactamente en Chicago no, pero si muy cerca de aquí, tengo que ir al banco, después voy a mi ultimo destino

-Donde es?-pregunto curioso Terry

-Lakewood!-lo dijo con orgullo y emoción

-Lakewood?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Terry y karen, uno sintio un cierto frió en la espalda y una sensación en el estomago, la otra sintió un dolor en el corazón, y un escalofrió

-Estuve una vez ahi!-dijo Terry un poco nervioso y nostálgico

-Yo no, pero me gustaría hacerlo!

-pues quisiera invitarlos, realmente me gustaría que me acompañaran!

-bueno, no podemos por el momento, pero claro que nos gustaría aceptar su invitación!-dijo Terry

-Venimos por unos asuntos inconclusos, que se tienen que solucionar lo mas pronto posible!-Explico Karen

-AAh, pues ni hablar, pero me gustaría que no se perdiera el contacto con ustedes, yo hoy tengo un compromiso muy importante, pero mañana podríamos vernos, que dicen?

-mire que nosotros hoy también tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, pero como no, mañana podremos vernos, pero no iría a lakewood después de ir al banco?

-eso sera pasado mañana, por ahora tengo que atender esos compromisos de gran importancia, y hace mucho tiempo no veo a una de mis hermanas, hoy iré a verla hoy es...

-perfecto! nos tenemos que ir, se nos hace tarde-decía Terry ya un poco desesperado por irse

-Mucho gusto en verlos Señores, que tengan buen día!

-Hasta luego señor Tom!-se despedía Karen

Ya habían llegado a la calle mientras platicaron de sus planes, Terry le hizo la parada a un carruaje, subía las maletas y ayudaba a Karen a subirse, mientras con un gesto amable se despedía de Tom, que los observaba marcharse

-Bueno hermana, a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños!- se dijo a si mismo Tom, y comenzó a caminar

Por otro lado, Neal trabajaba arduamente,en casa, en su despacho, llevando la contabilidad de los negocios de su padre. se había llevado parte del trabajo, para no dejar las cosas para otro día y poder estar listo para la fiesta. En eso tocan a la puerta

-Adelante!

-hola Neal!

-Tio Williams

-Como estas?

-Que gusto verte, estoy muy bien, y como puedes ver, trabajando para mi Padre

-Si, vine a hablar con el, y me lo comento, estas listo para esta noche?

-claro que lo estoy y tu?

-Listo, todo listo, esa pequeña traviesa tiene que estar feliz!

-De eso yo me encargo!-le guiño el ojo

-Neal tienes algo que decirme?

-Esta noche Albert, esta noche!

-esta bien, te dejo, voy por la Abuela Elroy!

-Gracias por tu apoyo Albert!

-solo deseo que todos sean felices, nos vemos mas tarde!

-hasta mas tarde!

se quedo parado cerca de la puerta, pues despidió a Albert, y como siempre, comenzó a divagar con Candy

-Esta noche sera la mejor!, bueno, a trabajar!, se reincorporo a su trabajo, pero esbozando una gran sonrisa

Las chicas después de su larga conversación reanudaron el arreglo de Candy, hablando de cosas sin sentido, y de todo un poco, sus amigas procuraron ya no sacar al tema de conversación al actor de Braodway, sabían que eso no le haría nada bien, pero Candy se sentía mucho mejor de haber expresado lo que había guardado por mucho tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya habían terminado de arreglarla, pudo verse en el espejo que era realmente bella, y pensó en Neal y en Terry

-Luces bellisima Candy!-esbozo Patty

-De verdad?

-Claro, cuando te he mentido?

-Patty tiene razón Candy, quedaste Divina!

-Gracias a ustedes, a su ayuda

-Y que vestido puedo usar, el azul, el rojo, o el negro?-Decía Annie

...Por que no puedo estar contigo Terry...

-Pruébate los tres!-PAtty

...Por que no me buscaste...

-Pues yo traje estos de florida!

... Creí que me amabas...

-A ver, quiero verlos!

...hoy te sacare completamente de mi vida, de mi mente, de mi corazón, así tenga que arrancármelo

-que te parecen, cual me aconsejas!

...Neal, quiero enamorarme... ayúdame...me gustas, me gustas mucho pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto que ya no tiene caso seguir sintiendo

-voy por mi maquillaje!

-Te vas a maquillar Annie?

-Solo un poco!

...Esta noche bailare contigo, deseo verte NEal, por que me siento asi?... por que me emociona saber que hoy te veré y bailare contigo?

-Tu que opinas Candy?, estas muy callada, te pasa algo?-pregunto Patty

...Realmente tu perfume me vuelve un poco loca...

-candy, Candy!

...tu sonrisa seductora...

-Señorita Candice White Andrey - imito la voz de la hermana Grey

-eeeeh!- despertó de su ensoñacion

-jajajaja, que te pasa, de pronto te quedaste en absoluto silencio

-aaaah, este...observaba el maquillaje de ahora, es muy pronunciado verdad!

-siii, asi es-le dijo no creyendo le del todo

-bueno, voy a ver como va todo en el salón

-Nosotras nos cambiaremos, ya casi es la hora

-En un momento regreso, me esperan para peinarlas!

* * *

Terry se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa, mirándose al espejo, y al mismo tiempo pensando en Candy

-Esta noche volveré a ver tus ojos, y me mirare en ellos como solía hacerlo , podre volver a ver tu cabello, sentir tu piel, al tomarte de la mano, y al bailar contigo, esta noche volveré a escuchar tu voz, diciendo mi nombre, tu bella sonrisa, y tus pecas, mi pecosa adorada! no entiendo como es que no he podido dejar de amarte, te he extrañado mucho, realmente deseo que aun sigas libre, para estar conmigo, y que no me rechaces y si lo haces, luchare por ti, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer

TOC TOC TOC!

-Terry soy Karen, estas listo?

Terry abrió la puerta y Karen creyó que veía a un Ángel

-Terry!

-Que pasa Karen, por que pones esa cara! me veo muy mal?

-Todo lo contrario, te vez perfecto!

-Karen!

-Es verdad. nunca te habías peinado así, te recogiste el cabello!

-y como luzco?, crees que le guste?

-Terry el blanco te va muy bien, y a que se debe que te vestiste completamente asi!

-fiesta blanca!

-fiesta blanca?

-si, un día te platico, bueno...(suspirando nerviosamente) es hora de irnos!

* * *

Después de un rato...

-Chicas quedaron espectacular!

-Bueno, no podíamos quedarnos atrás a lado tuyo!- dijo Patty sonriendo

-Esta noche sera la mejor, estaré con mi amor!-expreso Annie

-solo que yo no tendré con quien bailar!-dijo Patty un poco desanimada

-No te preocupes, estas muy hermosa, y no faltar quien quiera bailar contigo!- le dijo Candy guiñandole el ojo

-Tu crees Candy!-dijo un poco insegura Patty

-Quedamos en que nada de inseguridades o no Patty!-le dijo fingiendo que la regañaba

-jajajaja, bajemos ya Chicas, veamos si ya están llegando los invitados

Mientras bajaban veían de un lado a otro a los sirvientes concluyendo con los últimos detalles, en eso vieron que de la puerta principal entraba Albert con la Tia Elroy, los sirvientes la saludaban con cortesía, mientras que la Señora sin perder la altivez saludaba secamente, mientras que Albert le decía algo al oído ese detalle a Candy no se le escapo, y como toda una dama se acerco a saludar a la tía, junto con Annie y Patty

-Buenas Tardes Tia Elroy, es un gusto volver a verla, como le fue en su viaje?

-Buenas Tardes Candy, todo esta muy bien, luces un poco atrevida con ese vestido, una verdadera Andrey se viste con mas pudor, pero te vez ...hermosa...-a la abuela le sorprendió ver el cambio de Candy, aunque no quería perder su modo de decir las cosas, pues por orgullo propio, quería seguir manteniendo la imagen estricta y seca ante ella, aunque Candy sabia perfectamente que ya se habia ganado la confianza y el respeto de la señora

-Buenas tardes Señora Elroy!-dijeron Annie y Patty

-Buenas tardes señoritas, espero se sientan como en su casa, por ahora quiero ir a descansar y cambiarme

-Esta bien Tia- dijo Candy

-Bueno chicas, lucen preciosas, espero y me concedan una pieza para bailar esta noche!-les Advirtió Albert

-Las tres se pusieron rojas, y solo se quedaron riendo

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, gente de lo mas sofisticado y fino de Chicago, llegaron amigas enfermeras que habian pedido permiso y otras que no les tocaba estar de guardia, aunque fuera solo un rato, pues tendrian que llegar al hospital

ya tocaba la orquesta que fue contratada para deleitar la noche

Habia un gran pastel en la mesa de centro, todo lucia fascinante.

-Tom!-caminó Candy rápidamente a recibirlo-me da gusto verte hermano

-igual a mi hermanita, muchas felicidades, espero te guste mi humilde regalo!

-chocolates!

-disculpa que sean chocolates, pero con lo glotona que eres no se me ocurrió que cosa traerte!

-jajajaajaja, muchas gracias Tom, me mataste con este regalo y cuéntame como haz estado, como vas con las granjas

-vine de concretar un buen negocio, he vendido ganado!

-enserio, que bueno! y en donde fue eso?

-a unas horas de aquí en Freemont, un señor, me compro unas cuantas reses-le platicaba a Candy mientras tomaba una copa que le ofrecía un mayordomo

-aaah muy bien, y que hay por allá?

-es un pueblo chico, pero con mucho futuro, ahí estuve porque se descarrilo el tren que venia de Nueva York

Nueva York otra vez...-pensó Candy

-aaah vi a un muchacho que conocí en Lakewood hace algunos años

-A quien?

-que curiosa eres eeeh!

-Tom!

-jajajajaja, a un chico que era un forastero, recuerdo que tenia mucha hambre y le ofrecí leche, no tenia mas que darle, pero ahora lo vi y viajamos en el mismo tren, solo que ahora esta casado

-a si?

-si, por cierto muy bella su mujer!

-mmm Tom, ni te emociones, ya esta casada, y quienes son?

-aaah Terry, Terry...

Candy sintió que las piernas no le respondían,,pero en eso llego Annie y la llamo

-Candy Candy llegaron tus compañeras del hospital! que pasa?

-eeh no nada, esperame un momento Tom

-Claro ve, ve, voy a comer algo

-Esta bien, estas en tu casa hermano!

No sabia si se trataba del mismo hombre, no podría ser, el estaba en Nueva York de lo lindo con su novia Karen Klaisse, pero seria gran coincidencia que viniera el tren de Nueva York. Trato de olvidar lo y saludar a sus amigas.

-Me disculpan si se las robo un ratito?-escucho Candy por detrás mientras le tomaban la cintura, y al oler el aroma de Neal, giro hacia el con una Gran sonrisa

-Neal! hola-le dijo muy contenta

-hola mi florecita, feliz cumpleaños, -saco el estuche de la gargantilla y los aretes-espero que te gusten mi niña, y me hagas el honor de usarlo el día de hoy!

-estan preciosos,! Neal, muchas gracias claro que los uso hoy!-se dieron un beso casto y dulce

Transcurrieron los minutos, ya traia puesta la gargantilla y los aretes, realmente eran para ella, eran hermosos. Llego la familia de Neal, claro que sin Elisa, pronto Sara subió a saludar a la Tia Elroy, y el Señor Leagan fue a buscar a Albert, quien estaba con Archie tomando una copa.

Habia gente degustando frutas picadas, ensaladas, cockteles del bar, poco a poco fue llenándose el salón de los invitados. Algunos eran amigos de Candy, enfermeras y uno que otro doctor, Candy los recibió con alegría y estuvo platicando con ellos, la abuela fue bajando las escaleras y todo quedo en silencio, cuando llego abajo comenzó a discursar:

-Muy buenas noches, es para mi un honor presentarles a mi Nieta Candice White Andrey, como la legitima representante de la familia Andrey, en este dia, quiero hacer publico el nombramiento, como verán ella es totalmente digna de llevar a cabo las responsabilidades de guiar, y cuidar a la familia y sus intereses.

La mirada de todos era de sorpresa, prácticamente la abuela anuncio su retiro y su cansancio, pero la mas sorprendida fue Candy, no sabia que la abuela la considerara digna de llevar el matriarcado de la familia. mientras la abuela continuaba con el discurso Terry y Karen fueron llegando pero en silencio al darse cuenta que la abuela tomaba la palabra, Candy no los vio, y solo unos cuantos se dieron cuenta

-De ahora en adelante todas las decisiones con respecto a la familia las tomaran William Albert y Candice White Andrey!, confío en que en las manos de esta bella dama, la familia Andrey y todo lo que conlleva, serán bien resguardados, Candy,-le dijo tomándole la mano- de ahora en adelante, te nombro matriarca de la Familia Andrey

Todos aplaudieron, Neal se sentía el hombre mas orgulloso y feliz, Albert igual, contento y satisfecho, Archie emocionado, a Annie y Patty se le salían las lagrimas, la abuela de Patty le hacia una señal con el dedo pulgar de apoyo y le guiño el ojo a Candy, se escuchaban los aplausos, Karen observaba de reojo a Terry aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo, realmente Candy había cambiado y lucia espectacularmente bella, hermosa, radiante, madura, sabia que no podía competir contra ella, pero aun así, entrego su apoyo total a Terry.

Los aplausos fueron cesando y Candy tomo la palabra, y seguía sin ver a la pareja recién llegada

-Buenas noches a todos, quiero agradecerles que nos estén acompañando en esta noche, para mi es todo un honor y un placer compartir mi cumpleaños numero veinte con todos ustedes, en esta noche me llevo una gran sorpresa, pero se que también una gran responsabilidad, y con gusto la acepto y la tomo, es mi familia, y quiero decirle abuela, que es para mi todo un placer servir a la famila Andrey y velar por sus intereses y el bienestar de cada uno de sus integrantes, agradezco la confianza que me brinda, y le digo que no la defraudare, se que con su apoyo y sus consejos haré lo mejor, y con el apoyo del Abuelo Albert William Andrey y de todos ustedes esto lo llevare con gusto y responsabilidad, muchas gracias Abuela Elroy, muchas gracias Abuelo william

La gente volvió a aplaudir...

-Un momento por favor!-interrumpió Neal a los aplausos-buenas noches a todos, amigos, amigas, familia, Tia Elroy,-haciendo reverencias

-Ahi va ese tipejo-Le murmuro Terry a Karen -Quien es?  
-Es Neal, el sinvergüenza de NEal LEagan-le susurro-seguramente protestara por el nombramiento de CAndy

...-Antes que nada, agradezco de igual manera que esta dulce dama su presencia y su compañia, por compartir con ella, su felicidad

Terry lo miraba sin creer en sus palabras

...-quiero felicitar a mi dulce princesa, mi flor, la razón de mi vida, y compartir con ustedes que hemos iniciado una relación y que si ella me acepta en el futuro, como mi prometida, seré el hombre mas feliz del universo, mas de lo que ya soy, pues esta bella dama ha aceptado ser mi novia

Los aplausos y unos que otros murmullos no esperaron para aparecer, la Tía no mostró gesto alguno, pero estaba contenta, que sus nietos pensaran en un futuro unir sus vidas, eso aseguraría la fortuna de los ANdrey, Albert y Archi aplaudían aunque el segundo no estuviera tan de acuerdo, Sara Leagan se retiro discretamente a otro salón Annie y Patty fueron a felicitar a su amiga, pero hubo alguien que sintio que el mundo se desvanecia a sus pies y por un momento sintió caerse, Karen se dio cuenta y lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a un sofa a sentarse, la gente se revolvía y la música comenzó a sonar, Candy y Neal abrieron el Baile formalmente. Karen fue al bar a pedir un champange para Terry, y Albert se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su amigo, y fue inmediatamente a saludarlo

-Terry!

-Amigo!-se abrazaron fuertemente

-me da gusto verte de nuevo, que bueno que viniste!

-no podia perderme esto!-lo dijo con tristeza

-Tranquilo! se como te sientes.

-no creo que lo sepas-llegaba Karen con la copa

-Albert te presento a mi amiga Karen Klaisse

-Mucho gusto señorita!

-El gusto es mio Señor...

-Albert!

-Señor Albert

-Discúlpenme, estoy un poco distraído

-Terry fortaleza amigo! le palmeaba la espalda

-Terry tomate esto, trata de tranquilizarte!-le pidió Karen

En eso Tom venia hacia ellos

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!

-Señor!-saludo Karen

-Digame Tom

-Hola Tom!-saludo Albert

-Buenas noches Tom-contesto Terry

-Buenas noches Señor ALbert, joven Terry, es una sorpresa que esten aqui, ! ustedes se conocen hace mucho?

-Un poco! -contesto Albert

-Dejenme presentarles a mi hermana Candy, ella es la que cumpleaños!-los quería llevar con ella

-Espera un momento Tom, primero dejame hablar con ellos un momento!

-Claro que si, pero después me buscas para presentársela

-como no joven Tom sera todo un placer!-contesto Karen

-Vamos a mi estudio un momento por favor...

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

-Vamos a mi estudio un momento por favor!

-Albert! necesito primero hablar con ella

-Primero hablaremos tu y yo

-Vamos Terry! ten calma!-dijo Karen

Mientras Terry y Karen fueron con Albert a otro lado, Tom hizo un gesto y subio y bajo los hombros, y fue en busca de Candy para bailar con ella.

Terminaba una pieza y Neal se veia de lo mas feliz, ella tambien, los invitados caminaban hacia la mesa a refrescarse con algo de vino, y otros se sentaban a conversar.

-Tom! a donde te habias metido-dijo Candy mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Neal, se quedaron parados junto a un sofa, y Neal no dejaba de contemplarla

-AAh! no te he dicho, estan aqui!

-Quien esta aqui?- pregunto Candy muy curiosa al ver la cara de emocion de Tom

-la pareja!

-Cual pareja!

-El matrimonio con el que viaje!

-Ah si? y...donde estan?...buscaba con la mirada muy curiosa y sonriente, Neal observaba escrupulosamente por el salon sin soltar a su novia

-Se fueron a hablar con Albert! el les pidio primero hablar con ellos antes que contigo, Candy talvez los conocen y ellos a ti, pues por algo estan aqui, se veian muy seguros de conocerte!

La musica comenzaba a sonar

-Bailamos Candy?

-EEy!-protesto Neal un poco embromado

-Primero dime como se llaman mis conocidos misteriosos!

-AAh mmmm, Terry y ...me parece que ella es Karen, si, Karen Klaisse

A Candy se le borro la sonrisa, al momento de escuchar el nombre de Terry le sudo frio el cuerpo y apreto la mano de Neal, sintio que las piernas le fallaron, Neal se dio cuenta de esto, pero le preocupo mas la palidez de ella, Tom tambien lo noto

_Candy! sientate mi amor!-le dijo Neal un poco angustiado

-candy, que te paso!-pregunto Tom

Annie y Archie se dieron cuenta de esto y discretamente fueron hacia donde estaba Candy

-Candy que tienes!-pregunto Annie

-Neal que le hiciste a candy-pregunto Archie molesto

-No seas tonto, no le haria nada al amor de mi vida!

-Noo, no me pasa nada

-Entonces que tienes estas muy palida?-le pregunto Annie

-No puede ser, a que vino, y por que con ella?

A Neal le dolieron estas preguntas, pero nunca se imaginaron esta sorpresa

-Quien vino Candy?-Pregunto Archie

Con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de salir y con un nudo en la garganta pronuncio los nombres de los recien llegados

-Te...Terry...y Karen...su...esposa!

* * *

En el despacho...

-Realmente me da mucho gusto volver a verte Terry. -le daba un abrazo-Señora...

-Señorita, Karen Klaisse

-Disculpe, pense que ...

-No amigo, ella es mi mejor amiga, vino conmigo a apoyarme en mi labor de reconquista

-Bueno, tomen asiento!, y como dices, que es a lo que viniste?

-quiero regresar con Candy, no te hare rodeos, tu me conoces, pero primero quiero saber si ella, o mas bien si aun no...

-Quieres saber si aun no se ha casado o si esta comprometida o tiene novio?

-nooo, quiero saber si ya dejo de amarme!-sonaba desesperado

-AAAAy amigo, amigo- Albert se quedo callado mirando la superficie de su escritorio, mojandose los labios, miro fijamente a TErry

_que pasa Albert ella ya..., por que con el? como fue?

-creo que yo no soy la persona indicada para contestarte, tienes que hablar con ella, amigo, yo no soy nadie para prohibirte que la veas, o que le hables, pero seria mejor que dejaras las cosas asi, ella esta intentando rehacer su vida, su separacion la mantuvo alejada, su sonrisa no era la misma, en fin,... creo que es mejor que ella te lo diga, pero...no te hagas falsas esperanzas, creo que no te va a gustar lo que tiene que decirte

Se levanto abruptamente recargando sus manos sobre el escritorio

-Por que, acaso tu sabes que me tiene que decir?

-Calmate Terry!-se levanto Karen a tomarlo de los hombros

-Albert dimelo tu!

-Terry, habla con ella!

-Tengo miedo a escucharlo de sus labios-se dejo caer en el asiento y unas delgadas lagrimas salian de sus tristes ojos, se tomo la frente y se pregunto varias veces y en susurro

-por que Candy, por que con el, por que con el, por que con el.

-Terry Neal a demostrado ser un hombre muy distinto al que tu conociste, ahora es todo un caballero, responsable, amable con todos, no solo con Candy, el a logrado animarla mucho

Terry se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a caminar lentamente dandoles la espalda, Karen solo miraba el cuadro donde yacia el rostro de Candy, que estaba junto a la chimenea del despacho.

...Realmente eres muy bella...-reconocio con dolor Karen

-yo no se lo que tiene que decir, pero espera hasta mañana, hoy es su noche y...

-su noche, si su noche de ellos dos!

-Terry escucha a tu amigo por favor, el tiene razon, seria mejor que mañana hablaras con ella, hoy no es prudente

-y mientras que bailen toda la noche felices de la vida! siiii, espero hasta mañana

-Terry, si no tienes la cabeza fria puedes hacer una tonteria y tendre que pedirte que te vayas!-le dijo seriamente Albert- y ademas es la noche de Candy, solo de ella, solo espera a que te vea y sabremos si seguira siendo su gran noche

-y tu...estas de acuerdo...

-Es pregunta o afirmacion?

-Estas con ellos no es asi?

-Te refieres a que si me da gusto que sean novios?, pues realmente el cambio de Neal me tiene sorprendido, y ver que ella aunque sea un poco vuelve a ser la Candy de antes

-si si, san Neal, el milagroso santo Neal Leagan!,-miraba hacia el techo mofandose y juntando las palmas de las manos en pocision de rezo

-no creo que sea un santo pero si una buena persona

-va!por favor!,pero esta bien, me calmare, saldre de este salon y la saludare y bailare con ella, eso nadie me lo podra evitar!

-Esta bien, amigo, confio en tu prudencia, en tu inteligencia, en tu tolerancia, y sobre todo en tu fortaleza, prometeme que hasta mañana hablaras con ella

-Esta bien, mañana hablare con ella

-Ah, y por favor, se que te pido mucho pero no te provoques con Neal, en verdad el ya no es el mismo patan de antes. jejeje

-pides mucho pero tratare!

-Vamos Karen!

Salieron del despacho y caminaron hacia el gran salon, Terry fue suspirando profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios, definitivamente Karen nunca lo habia visto tan nervioso, ni siquiera el primer dia de Romeo y Julieta

Neal habia pedido a sus amigos que los dejaran solos mientras Terry y Karen aun seguian con Albert en el despacho, se la habia llevado al jardin trasero donde podian observar las estrellas, la sento en una banca y tiernamente comenzo a acariciarle el rostro y la beso con mucho amor y cuidado, como si fuera una flor delicada que con el mas minimo rose se fuera a romper

-Neal, disculpame ,yo no queria reaccionar asi pero...

-SSShhh, tranquila mi bella y dulce Candy, estas aqui conmigo, y eso me hace muy feliz

-por que tenia que venir, no entiendo, para que, que busca?

-siempre supe que era un engreido y presumido mi amor, pero que eso no te aflija, tal vez vino a mostrarte su nueva vida

-Pues no me interesa para nada saber que ha vivido, que vive, y lo que piensa vivir!

-lo se, lo se cariño, yo estoy aqui contigo, estamos empezando una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, yo te amo, y se que tu tambien sientes algo por mi

-Neal, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, y se que puedo llegar a amarte, como hombre me...aay disculpame, estoy hablando cosas que no debo hablar

-mi amor, no tengas pena conmigo, dime lo que sientes, eso me hace tan feliz, quiero saber que puedes llegar a amarme y que soy para ti

-me gustas Neal, siempre me gustaste pero tu forma de tratarme y de ser con las personas nunca me gustaron, por eso nunca pude verte de otra forma mas que de NEal Leagan, el chico que me hacia la vida imposible jijijiji. Pero ahora es diferente, eres tan apuesto, tan varonil, tan buen mozo, que no es dificil enamorarse de alguien como tu, solo que aun tengo que sacar muchas cosas de mi corazon

-Vamos a luchar por esto Candy, que nada se interponga entre nosotros, realmente esto que esta floreciendo entre los dos, que nada ni nadie lo empañe, esto es hermoso, es limpio, Te amo!-y la beso de nuevo- solo enfrentando tu pasado puedes vivir tu presente y forjar un nuevo futuro, pero tienes que enfrentarlo para dejarlo atras, asi que, vamos...esta bien?

-Si, vamos, es hora de enfrentar mi pasado y sacarlo de una vez por todas de mi mente, ya no quiero recordar nada de ese pasado donde figura Terrence Grandchester!

Precisamente en el momento en que Terry y Karen se dirigian al salon, entraban Candy y Neal tomados de la mano, Karen y Terry tambien iban de la mano, pero Candy y Neal ignoraban que aquellos dos solo eran amigos. se miraron fijamente tratando de esconder gesto alguno, tanto facial como corporal, ninguno dijo nada, Neal miraba a Terry como Fiera a la espera de su presa,  
Terry no dejaba de mirar a Candy,, tenerla de frente y tan cerca, le hacia perder la cabeza, ahora era toda una mujer, se habia cortado el cabello, se maquillaba, usaba escote, y falda mas arriba de la pantorrilla, realmente lo estaba volviendo loco, pero tenia que mantener la cordura. Karen se sintio menos al lado de ella, realmente era muy distitnta a la enfermera que habia conocido hace algunos años

-buenas noches Sr Terrence Grandchester es un honor tenerlo en nuestra casa

-Buenas noches Señorita Candy!-le regreso el saludo formal que ella habia propiciado

-Neal, te presento a la dama, ella es Karen Klaisse-presento Candy

-mucho gusto señora

-el gusto es mio pero no ...

-YAAA los atendieron?-interrumpio Candy

-Si muchas gracias-contestaron los dos

-me parece muy bien, bueno pues quedan en su casa, vamos Neal!

Se alejaron de ellos y Terry no supo que hacer, realmente Candy era otra

-Estas bien?-pregunto Karen

En eso llegaba Albert

-Que paso Terry? ya la viste ya se saludaron?

-si, ya la vi, me trato como un desconocido, yo esperaba que reaccionara de otra forma, no se, pense que le daria gusto verme otra vez, aunque sea como viejos amigos

-tranquilo, mañana sabras que siente

-no creo que quiera hablar, viste Karen, ni siquiera me pregunto como me ha ido, ¡me la quito, me la quito!

-no creo que nadie te haya quitado a Candy Terry!

-eeeh! Patricia O`brian?

-Si soy yo!, y me parece muy injusto que te presentes aqui, y que quieras molestar a Candy con su presencia!

-Disculpe señorita pero no hemos venido a molestar a su amiga, me parece que aqui hay un mal entendido

-no creo que haya malos entendidos, aqui todo sabemos que ustedes se han casado, que tu (señalando a Terry), abandonaste a Susana por casarte con tu compañera de teatro, Terry, Candy lo sabe y no se cual es el afan de venirselo a restregar en la cara

-Patty tranquilizate ellos no estan casados-le dijo Albert

-Quee! entonces es vergonzoso que vengan a presentarse aqui, no estan casados y viven juntos y asi quieren que Candy este como si todo estuviera muy bien, que barbaridad, mi amiga no se merece esto

-No, no has entendido Patty, yo no estoy casado con Karen por que ella es solo mi mejor amiga

-por que lo hacen, por que mentir, Albert por que dejas que sigan aqui, Candy no merece esto!

-Patty Ellos tienen que hablar, tienen que aclarar muchas cosas, dejemos que Candy decida

-Esta bien, pero ahora que volvia a ser la misma, Neal ha logrado lo que nadie de nosotros pudo hacer, asi que te recomiendo que no la lastimes, si es que alguna vez la quisiste

-no la quise, aun la quiero, y la amo mas que ami vida!

Terry abandono la conversacion y se fue a buscarla, comenzaba otra pieza de baile, muchos invitados ya estaban sentados en las mesas comiendo, ya era media noche y solo los mas jovenes seguian de un lado a otro, Neal tomaba a Candy de la cintura y le susurro cuanto la amaba al oido, Terry vio eso y sintio que la sangre le hervia, tratando de imaginar que le pudo haber dicho ese zangano a su Candy, no se daria por vencido, el sabia que aun lo amaba, llego con la pareja y le tomo la mano..

-Bailamos?

continuara...

Espero que les este gustando mi historia fantasiosa, se que tardo en publicar pero entre mas lento mas se disfruta, al menos asi me pasa ami, gracias por comentar sus opiniones y sus dudas, espero realmente que puedan imaginarse lo que yo me imagino, cuando leen este fic, dedicado a todas las canyfans. sus comentarios me animas a continuarla, ya que un libro o un texto no es un libro ni un texto si no hay lectores.


	18. Chapter 18

-bailamos?

-Terry!-Se asusto Candy al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella

-Que demonios quieres Grandchester!-Neal trataba de ser tolerante y discreto

-que me dejes bailar con "tu novia"!

Neal lo agarro de la solapa del traje, pero noto la mirada de varias personas

-Neal por favor, solo bailare esta pieza con el, la gente nos mira-Candy decia calladamente

-Candy!, esta bien, te espero en la barra-se fue indignado y tratando de ocultar su miedo y su enojo

Comenzaron a bailar, el estaba feliz de sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos, ella sentia que el alma se le iba por la boca, sentian mutuamente el aliento calido y dulce que emanaban

-Por que con el?- no pudo esperar hasta mañana

-por que con ella?

-ella quien?

-Karen, quien mas?

-Karen? a que te refieres!

-dejaste a Susana por Karen, crei que era una buena persona!

-no Candy, yo no deje a Susana por ella, estoy aqui por ti

-como puedes ser tan malo Terry?

-perdoname Candy pero..

-Bailamos Candy?-Intervino Albert - te dije que hasta mañana!-mirando molesto a Terry

-Candy tenemos que hablar!- le dijo esto mientras Albert se la llevaba bailando lejos de Terry

-Estas bien Candy?

-realmente no entiendo nada, que pasa, por que vino?

-creo que los dos tienen que hablar, y despues de eso solo tu tienes la decision

-Hablar que?

-Candy, recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos meses?

-si, lo se

-pues es la oportunidad que habias esperado, tienes que decirle lo que no pudiste, solo que no tuviste que ir a Nueva York

-Pero ahora estoy con Neal, no puedo hacerle esto

-Aun lo amas?

-No se, me siento confundida, desde que supe que dejo a Susana por Karen senti que lo odiaba

-Odiar?, Candy, jamas habia escuchado esa palabra en tus labios, realmente esto te ha cambiado, te afecto demasiado, no lo habia meditado asi-le dijo mientras la aprisionaba en sus hombros y le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano que tenia en su cintura l

-ahora solo quiero decirle que se vaya, que no me moleste mas, que no necesito sus explicaciones!-se comenzaba a alterar

-Tranquila mi niña, yo estoy contigo en cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, tienes mi apoyo, y si no quieres hablar con el le pedire que se marche y no te moleste jamas

Candy sintio feo no volver a verlo nunca

-No!, creo que le dare la oportunidad, mejor dicho, yo me dare esa oportunidad de decirle lo que pienso ahora, ya no quiero sentir rencor

-eso me parece mejor, que no sientas rencor, pudiste perdonar a Neal. creo que podras hacerlo con Terry y esa se ñorita

-Lo de Neal es distinto, nunca estuve enamorada de el cuando se comportaba como un patan conmigo, con Terry fue distinto, aunque el fuera un malcriado, yo ya lo amaba

La pieza terminaba

-Quieres ir con Neal?

-Si, me esta esperando

-Vamos, te acompaño

* * *

Por otro lado del salon...

-Necesito descanzar un poco ARchie, ire por un vaso de agua

-yo te lo traigo, ahi viene Patty! no tardo

-Annie realmente esto es nefasto!-dijo Patty

-Si venir aqui, a presentarse como el matrimonio Grandchester ante Candy!

-Segun Terry ellos no son nada mas que amigos!

-Tu como sabes?

-hable con ellos, y el me dijo que es su mejor amiga

-No estan casados?, y viajaron solos?

En eso llegaba Tom...

-Annie! no me digas que te has cansado de bailar, si la noche aun es larga!

-Annie tu amigo Tom te habla!

-aah si, perdon Tom, espero un vaso con agua!

-y de quien hablaban, quienes viajaron solos?

-Terry y Karen!- contesto PAtty

-AAah si, los conoci en Freemont, pero a el lo conoci antes, en lakewood, ahora el esta con una bella dama, Karen Klaisse, realmente hacen una bonita pareja

-Y que hacian ellos en Freemont?-pregunto Annie

-Venian a Chicago pero el tren tuvo que hacer parada ahi, por unos dias, pero a el lo vi en un hotel, salia con su esposa de su habitacion, se me hizo conocido hasta que me acorde que lo habia visto en algun lugar, poco a poco recorde, el tambien me reconocio y me presento a su esposa

-Vez Annie? si estan casados!

-Claro que estan casados! por que lo dudan? -pregunto Tom

-Te lo voy a explicar Tom, Candy en estos años cambio mucho, cierto?

-Si! siempre estuvo ausente y triste pero solo me dijo que habia un daño irreparable en su corazon

-bueno pues Terry es ese daño irreparable!

- como?

-Si, Terry y CAndy fueron novios-respondio PAtty

-De verdad? aaaah ahora entiendo que hace el aqui, y por que vino?

-eso es lo que estamos tratando de entender-Dijo Annie

-Yo no sabia, cuando me lo encontre en lakewood me dijo que venia a conocer un lugar muy especial del cual una amiga le habia hablado, pero que ella estaba muy lejos para mostrarselo

-Esa amiga era Candy, ella aun seguia en Inglaterra cuando el LLego a America-dijo Patty

-Pues yo lo vi mal, tenia mucha hambre y sed, le ofreci leche, se la tomo como si fuera el ultimo vaso de leche que tomaria en su vida!

-pues Candy ha sufrido mucho por su culpa-Dijo Annie...

* * *

Mientras Tanto Neal esperaba a Candy y quien llego fue su padre

-Hijo, por que esa Cara?

-Hola papà , estoy esperando a Candy!

-Ah, esta bailando con Albert!

-Con Albert? pero si la deje bailando con Terrence

-Quien es Terrence?

-Un conocido de los dos, y tambien de Albert, supongo

-es amigo de la infancia?, porque no recuerdo a algun Terrence

-Ah Terrence Grandchester lo conoci en Inglaterra en el colegio san Pablo

-Grandchester...Grandchester...mmmmm...es familiar del duque de Grandchester?

-el mismo! y es su hijo!

-no sabia que tuviera otro hijo, cuando estuve en inglaterra el estuvo presente en las firmas de los presidentes de los bancos, y en una cena estuvo el con su esposa y sus dos hijos

-digamos que el es el mayor de su primer matrimonio

-ya habia estado casado?

-si, no se quien sea la madre de ese infeliz, pero tampoco me interesa

-vaya, y por que esa expresion?

-se trata de una larga historia...

-Ahi viene candy y Albert! -dijo el Señor Leagan

-Señor Leagan!

-Candy estas muy colorada! no te canzes tanto! jajajaja

Rieron todos

-bueno, voy a buscar a Sara, tenemos que irnos, Elisa no llego, quedo de llegar mas tarde

-Y donde esta mama?- pregunto Neal

-esta con la tia Elroy y la abuela Marta, en la recamara de la Tia

-Ah, que bueno

-Siento mucho que Elisa no haya venido Señor Leagan!

-Si, me tiene un poco preocupado, pero quiero felicitarlos a los dos, y felicitarte a ti, pues ahora la abuela te ha dejado el matriarcado, solo falta consumarlo para que realmente tengas el absoluto poder- y les guiño un ojo

-Que quieres decir papa?

-Tu papa quiere decir que Candy tiene que casarse, para poder llevar una responsabilidad tan grande- les guiño el ojo Albert con sonrisa picarona

Neal y Candy se pusieron rojos de la cara y se rieron con nerviosismo

-jejejeje- rieron todos

-los dejo, buscare a Sara!

-Yo tambien los dejo!-dijo Albert

-Como te fue mi cielo?-pregunto CAndy

-Como te fue a ti?-pregunto un poco serio

-Albert llego, y ya no baile mas con el

-te dijo a que vino?

-Segun, que necesita hablar conmigo, que necesita explicarme

-y hablaras con el?- sentia miedo de la respuesta

-creo que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirle de una buena vez que me deje en paz

-Eso le pediras?, Candy no quiero que te sientas presionada por mi, pero seria lo mejor,

-Si, eso le pedire

Por otro lado ARchie tomaba el vaso con agua, pero al mismo tiempo un aroma citrico le inundo el ambiente, cuando volteo a su lado se encontro con Karen Klaisse, que ella tambien tomaba un vaso de la mesa, Archie no pudo dejar de mirarla, Karen sintio esa mirada y volteo y se encontro con esos ojos color miel, y con un rostro tan enigmatico y seductor

-Archiebald Corner!

-Karen Klaisse!-dijo boquiabierta

-Es todo un placer!

-El placer es mio!

-es usted invitada de Candy?

-Bueno si, pero

-Sientase como en su casa!

-Muchas gracias!

-y viene usted acompañada?

-por un amigo pero el esta bailando

-aaah asi que esta solita!

-Si, por el momento si, y usted?

-eeh yo soy familia de los Andrey

-Enserio, pues muchas felicidades por la fiesta, esta excelente!

-y de donde nos visita,

-De Nueva York, conoci a Candy en florida y nos reencontramos en Neva York

-AAAh, y digame, es usted soltera o comprometida

-EEhm soy soltera y sin compromisos!- decia muy nerviosa

-aaaah

-si

-eeehmmm bueno, me dio gusto conocerla, estara por aqui algunos dias mas?

-creo que si!

-espero verla de nuevo!

-yo tambien espero lo mismo

-bueno, ire a atender a los invitados

-claro, vaya!

-andaras por aqui todavia?

-si, comere un poco

-no me tardo, me esperas?

-si

-disculpame ya te hable de tu

-aah jajaja, no te preocupes yo tambien,

-esta bien, en un momento regreso

Enfrente de la mansion Andrey llegaba un automovil ultimo modelo, venia con cuatro tripulantes, dos hombres muy elegantes bajaban y abrian las puertas traseras, y le ofrecian la mano a las damas que venian atras, para sorpresa del valet parking eran la Señorita Elisa y la señorita Lorein, quienes se despedian muy cariñosamente de los caballeros, se besaban apasionadamente de ellos y se despedian, caminaban un poco extraño, mientras el automovil se retiraba

-esta noche se lo tienes que quitar a Candy

-pero ya te dije que el no quiere ni verme, cuando le dije lo del embarazo me dijo que seguro no era de el

-pues tienes que hacerlo que te crea tonta! o a caso no es de el?

-eeh si, es de tu hermano

-entonces entra ya en accion! robaselo, baila con el, que ella sufra al verlo en tus brazos

Entraban a la mansion. los mayordomos las recibian y las acompañaban al salon, Elisa recorria con la mirada hasta que vio a Terry

-Terry grandchester aqui?

-Quien?

-ve a buscar a Neal, y recuerda lo que te dije!

-Esta bien, pero si esta con ella?

-mejor aun, ingeniatelas!

Lorein entro a buscar a Neal mientras que Elisa se bajaba mas el escote, venia ebria, pero aun podia controlarse Terry estaba parado en un Ventanal, mirando hacia la oscuridad de los jardines

-Hola Terry que haces aqui?. es todo un placer volver a verte

-Hola Elisa, sabia que tendria que verte

-A si?

-Pues, si eres cuñada de CAndy!

-aaah ni me lo recuerdes, yo creo que eso no va a durar mucho, si supieras!

-aay Elisa te conozco, eres muy intrigosa-le decia eso mientras comenzo a caminar

-Espera no te vayas, vamos a bailar, si?

-Que dices?

-Vamos a bailar, no te pongas triste, animate

Terry accedio y fueron a bailar

Archie llego con el vaso de agua para Annie

-Por que tardaste tanto?-pregunto muy inocente Annie

-Disculpame salude a unos amigos!

-que bien!

-como les iba diciendo, es muy extraño que Terry diga que no esta casado con Karen?-dijo Annie

-Si, por que diria eso?-pregunto Patty

Archie solo escuchaba...

-bueno en todo caso, candy es la unica que puede decidir que hacer-Dijo Tom

-dejemos que ella lo resuelva!-dijo Patty

-Pero NEal, que pasara con el?-pregunto Annie

-no te preocupes, creo que es muy dificil que Candy regrese con Terry, y menos si tuvo algo con KAren!

-Patty quieres bailar conmigo?- tom le habia pedido que bailaran, pues le habia gustado su sencilles y sus lindos ojos

-Si, vamos...

-necesito ir al baño Archie! me he sentido un poco mal ultimamente, mientras me traerias un poco mas de agua?

-Seguro!

-Creo que mejor me voy a recostar un poco, me siento un poco mareada, estare en mi habitacion!

-Yo te veo alla, te llevare una jarra con agua!

-Esta bien mi amor, te espero!- le dijo muy coqueta, y un poco insinuativa!

-te veo en un ratito!-y le planto un beso fugaz, mientras ella se subia a su habitacion. el camino por el agua, y ahi estaba Karen. Bellisima y elegante como siempre

-Regresaste!

-Te dije que regresaria

Karen veia a Terry bailando con una mujer muy extraña

-A quien miras?

-Ah, a el amigo que vino conmigo

-Terry?

-Si, el, como sabes?

-Se que llegaste con el, todo el mundo lo sabe

-Ah si? pero quien es esa chica?

-AAah es Elisa!

-quien es Elisa?

-es una prima, por que?, te molesta?-Archie se sintio un poco incomodo por las preguntas de Karen

-ehe noo, como crees?, solo que el no me la ha presentado, por eso no la conozco

-no te pierdes de nada, es la mujer mas intrigosa y egoista que puede existir pero no hablemos de ella, mejor dime, como va tu vida de casada con Terry?

-que? yo no soy esposa de Terry, por que todos piensan eso?, soy su compañera de Teatro, digamos que somos casi como hermanos, lo acompañe en el viaje, pues estamos de vacaciones, la temporada de Romeo termino y quisimos alejarnos de ese ambiente, y que mejor que Chicago, y pensamos conocer los alrededores

-AAAah, entonces no es tu esposo?

-enserio que no, es mi mejor amigo!

-aaah y por eso esos ojos de celos?

-Mejor voy a tomar aire fresco, donde se puede aqui?

-yo te llevo-mientras el observaba hacia todos lados a ver si alguien no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia

* * *

Neal y Candy conversaban...

-mi amor, te amo!-y la besaba -mientras eran observados a lo lejos por lorein, quien se escondia detras de una puerta semiabierta, con dolor los miraba

-Neal, te quiero, y desearia que nada de esto estuviera pasando!

-tranquila mi amor, tienes la boca seca, y creo que necesitas tomar agua, vamos!

-si mi amor, tengo un poco de hambre

-que bien, espera tengo un regalo mas para ti, y lo tengo justo en este cajon, pero ve a tomar agua, yo voy tras de ti- le decia esto mientras se regresaba hacia el buro que sostenia una lampara de pantalla

-si, te espero alla- Candy salia de esa sala cuando se encaminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba el banquete y observo a Elisa bailando con Terry...

Archie y Karen estaban sentados en una banca de los jardines de afuera...

-bueno, ya estamos afuera

-gracias, que hermosa noche

-ahora si puedo decir que es hermosa

-a sì ? por que ahora si puedes decirlo

-por que estas tu!

-que?

-lo que escuchaste, me encantas Karen, tu aroma me vuelve loco!- y la beso y ella se dejo besar, se besaban con pasion, con deseo

-que haces Archie?

-no te gusta?

-me encanta, y tu tambien me encantas!-y ella tambien le devolvio el beso hasta que escucharon el grito de Neal!

* * *

-Hace tanto deseaba bailar contigo Terry!

-Ah si? todas me dicen eso

-Pero yo no soy como todas!

-Eso es verdad, no eres como todas-Elisa sonreia por las palabras de Terry- eres peor!

Elisa se detuvo, y le planto semejante beso, Terry trato de quitarsela de encima mientras Elisa seguia besandolo, Terry volteo hacia donde estaba Candy, y vio como ella Se quedo paralizada ahi, hasta que reacciono y salio caminando apresuradamente de ahi de regreso con Neal, pero lo que menos se esperaba era ver a Lorein abrazando a Neal, y llorandole que no la dejara, detras de ella llego Terry, y Elisa detras de Terry, los tres se quedaron observando la escena

-Neal por favor, dime que no me dejaras, dime que solo es una aventura la que tienes con ella

-Lorein por favor, alejate de mi- forcejeaba con ella pero ella se aferraba a el, Neal no sabia que los observaban y Lorein si.

-Por favor Neal, necesito estar contigo, necesito ser tu mujer una vez mas

Candy y Terry no podian creer lo que escuchaban

-Neal hazme tuya de nuevo

-Lorein, estas loca!

-Vamos Neal, dejala aqui, hagamos lo que todas las noches sabemos hacer, y que nuestro hijo que viene en camino nos sienta juntos!

-Neaaal!-grito Candy con desesperacion y salio corriendo de ahi, Terry queria ir tras de ella pero Elisa se lo impidio

-Sueltame Lorein!

-No Neal dejala que se vaya!

-Queee me suuuellltees te digooo!- los invitados escucharon el grito de Neal

Archie y Karen tambien lo escucharon y venian de regreso alarmados preguntandose que habia pasado, pero jamas se imaginaron ver venir a Candy corriendo y llorando hacia donde ellos estaban. Candy los miro con asombro e indignacion.

-que hacen ustedes dos aqui

-Candy yo...-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Haganse a un lado!- los empujo como jamas se habian imaginado ver a Candy comportarse

Se escuchaba el llamado de Neal con desesperacion

Terry se quito el brazo de Elisa de encima y salio corriendo de ahi alcanzando a Neal. Ya afuera en el jardin no pudieron alcanzarla, solo Candy sabia perfectamente como escaparse de quien fuera en esa casa

-como demonios pudiste hacerle esto maldito NEal!

-Tu callate bastardo!

-Ella esta contigo y tu solo juegas con ella, aun sigues siendo el maldito infeliz que siempre fuiste, como puedes hacerle daño

-tu que sabes, tu no eres nadie para venirme a juzgar

-no necesito saber nada con escuchar a tu mujersita lo supe toodo!

-estabas ahi?

-siiii estaba ahi con tu hermanita, fastidiosa!

-entonces que mierda quieres aqui, dejala en paz!

-ahora menos la dejo sola, la has lastimado!

-y tu que, seguro la hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo!

-tu no sabes nada!

-claro que lo se!

-Entonces sabras que aun me ama! sabras que no me ha podido olvidar!

-Caaaallateee!- le solto un puñetazo, sacandole sangre de la boca a Terry

-que te duele?, que no deje de amarme?-y le regreso el golpe a NEal

Archie y Karen salieron detras al escuchar los gritos, Albert tambien ya estaba ahi, Elisa le sonreia satisfactoriamente a Lorein mientras observaban que aquellos dos se golpeaban

Neal y Terry se estaban golpeando, diciendose improperios. Albert y Archie corrieron a separarlos

_Terry y Neal, ya basta!

-El no tiene nada que hacer aqui!- dijo Neal

-Basta NEal, que paso aqui, donde esta Candy

-Salio corriendo desesperada de aqui Tio!-dijo ARchie. Karen le limpiaba el rostro a Terry mientras este respiraba rapidamente

-El tiene la culpa- no hace nada mas que seguir lastimando a Candy, su futuro prometido!- grito Terry y escupio

-Tranquilo Terry-le dijo Karen

-que paso aqui?-dijo Albert molesto, -donde esta Caandy!

-no se- respondio Neal

-yo te explico todo Albert!- dijo Elisa- resulta que mi hermanito no quiere responder por el hijo que espera Lorein- Lorein no se esperaba esto, se puso muy nerviosa-entonces Lorein vino a suplicarle que no la dejara, que formaran una familia, y que se hiciera cargo de mi sobrinito o sobrinita- le sobaba el vientre aun plano de Lorein

-Neal, puedes explicar eso!-arremetio Albert

-Tio yo...no se que esta pasando...Dios!-se agarro del cabello con las dos manos suspirando y sin saber que hacer- camino desesperado

-a donde vas!-pregunto Albert

-a buscar a Candy, es muy noche es peligroso que ande sola y en las condiciones en las que esta!

-yo tambien la buscare.-dijo Archie

-Yo tambien, dijo Terry,

-Elisa, pidele a los empleados que nos traigan unas lamparas-pidio Albert

-y yo por que tengo que hacerlo?

-Haz lo que te digo!-le grito Albert

-Elisa, ve por las lampara por favor- le pidio Neal

-Yo voy contigo- le dijo Lorein,- no se queria quedar sola con ellos

-Tengo que hablar con usted señorita y contigo tambien Neal, los espero mañana en mi oficina entendido!

-Si Señor!

-Si tio!

Elisa y Lorein fueron por las lamparas, no tardo mucho en regresar Elisa con un empleado de la casa, Lorein ya no quiso salir

-dividamonos los tres

-Yo ire hasta los jardines de atras de la mansion,-dijo Neal con la esperanza de encontrarla donde era su lugar favorito

-esta bien, Terry tu ve hacia el norte, y yo ire del otro lado

-Si Albert!-pensaba en encontrarla el primero

-Candy! Candy!

-Candy!...Todos comenzaron la busqueda, karen y Elisa se quedaron ahi, observando como se alejaban los tres en busca de Candy

Continuara...

Epero poderlas hacer sentir lo que yo siento cuando escribo esta historia, gracias por leerla, y que Dios me las bendiga!


	19. Chapter 19

-Maldita sea! por que Demonios tenia que pasar esto?-decía Neal con dolor y coraje mientras se alumbraba con la lampara al caminar rápidamente, había caminado y caminado, pensando que tal vez la encontraría en el lugar donde se hicieron novios, el lugar que a los dos les gustaba mucho- -Candyy! donde estas?...y para colmo tenia que llegar ese imbécil!

-a quien le dices imbécil!-reclamo una voz herida pero a la vez enojada

-Candy! donde estas?-alumbraba hacia los arboles, pues la voz venia de arriba. hasta que de pronto se escucho un golpe detras de el, austandolo al mismo tiempo, era Candy al alumbrar hacia ella, veia como se sacudia el vestido y se acomodaba el talle.

-Candy estas bien!

-por que habria de estar mal?- su mirada de ella era diferente, su tono de voz era seca y golpeada, el pudo notar esa frialdad que le calo los huesos, intento acercarse pero ella lo rechazo

-no me toques!

-dejame ayudarte, estas bien?

-ya te dije que no puedo estar de otra manera! y no eres nadie para decir que Terry es un imbécil!-le dió la espalda y empezó a caminar rápidamente de regreso a la mansión

-espera, yo te llevo!-la tomó del brazo pero ella de nuevo lo rechazó.

-no me toques! yo me iré sola!

-pero esta muy oscuro, te puedes caer!

-si me caigo no me dolera tanto como lo que vivi el dia de hoy!

Neal sintió una daga en el estómago, sabía que la lastimó lo que ella vió en la sala,pero tambien sabía que él núnca la hubiera lastimado, todo era una confusión, el sabía que no podia ser el responsable de ese embarazo

-Candy tenemos que hablar, lo que pasó hace un rato..

-lo que pasó hace un rato no me interesa, haste responsable de tus actos, y a mi dejame en paz!-corrió y corrió rápidamente dejandolo a él consternado, sin moverse

-aaay diablos!,- y corrió detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, pero no contaba con que ella se encontrara con Terry.

-Candy!

-Terry!- ella sintio cuando lo vio que las piernas le temblaban y el estomago se contraia, sintiendo un poco de frio en la espalda... estaba tan guapo...pero no se le olvidaba que lo habia visto con Elisa, y que ademas era esposo de KAren

-Candy estas bien?

-por qué tendria que estar de otra manera?-lo único que quería era que la dejaran en paz, le dolía la cabeza, y estaba cansada

-Candy, te caíste, te has lastimado?

-no, para nada, no soy idiota para no saberme cuidar

-Perdoname no quise hacerte sentir mal

-jajaja, ya se te olvido el hospital San José?

El al igual que Neal sintió un duro golpe en el pecho, la diferencia era que él si la había lastimado, que es poco de decir.

-Candy tenemos que hablar! permiteme explicarte todo!

Ella comenzó de nuevo a caminar, llevaba los pies descalzos, las zapatillas estaban perdidas, y se agarraba el brazo izquierdo, podía sentirse el frio de la noche, solo llevaba el vestido, el brazo le dolía, pero le dolía más el no poder tener un amor leal, sincero, y sobre todo que fuera para siempre, al escuchar la suplica de Terry, y al mismo tiempo ver a Neal acercandose hacia a ellos, suspiró y decidió escuchar a Terry

-Esta bien, pero sera mañana y a la hora que yo te diga, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir!-sus palabras sonaron muy obligadas, pero tampoco quería saber nada de Neal, asi que decidió evadirlo y un buen pretexto era estar con Terry, aunque para ser sincera, ella deseaba estar una vez mas frente a el, y poder mirarse en esos ojos que siempre la volvieron loca.

El sintió que en su vida había un rayito de esperanza para reconquistarla, y sobre todo al notar que Neal llegaba y la energía que emanaba era que estaba dispuesto a luchar por Candy, se aseguro a si mismo que esta vez, nada ni nadie le robaría a su Pecosa, así se abrieran las mismas puertas del infierno.

-Candy!-llamo Neal

-Lo siento estoy muy cansada, me acompañas Terry?

-Claro que si, toma mi brazo- al momento de decir estas palabras Terry miraba a Neal, triunfante de tener a Candy y que le haya pedido que la acompañara, eso era un golpe bajo para Neal, pero este no se daria por vencido, los fue siguiendo muy de cerca, quería escuchar lo que se decían, pero estos dos se fueron en silencio, Candy no quería hablar, ya casi llegaban a la mansión cuando se encontraron a Albert, y Candy rápidamente se soltó de Terry y se fue a sus brazos.

-Albert!-exclamo con alegría y alivio de poder safarse de esos dos malcriados

-Candy! donde estabas, me tenias angustiado, estas bien?

-acompáñame a mi habitación, necesito hablar contigo!

Caminaron dejando a esos dos sin palabras, ni uno ni otro pudo culminar el día con Candy, y tuvieron que resignarse a esperar al día siguiente, los reclamos que con toda razón, serian propinados. Al entrar a la mansión, encontraron a unos cuantos invitados, por no decir a los mas allegados a la familia, ella entro disculpándose por la demora y por la manera tan sucia y despeinada en la que se encontraba.

-que digo Albert?- le dijo entre dientes

-pues que ...ehemmm...muchas gracias por estar aqui, pero a esta chiquilla no se le quita la costumbre de correr como niña por todo el jardin, y se encontró a unos gatitos en un árbol que quiso bajar, y resultó esto- la señalaba riendose nerviosamente

-jejeje,- sonreia Candy con su tipico gesto

Los musicos se despedian con reverencias entonando un ultimo vals, se escuchaban comentarios, murmullos pero a Candy eso no le afectaba, estaba molesta, decepcionada, pero se mantuvo a la altura y se despedia de los invitados

-Disculpenme pero creo que tengo que ir a bañarme je, je je, je ;P!-se subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, por un momento pensó que eso no le importaba, pero recordó que le acababan de dar el matriarcado, y sobre todo que habian anunciado que Neal y ella eran Novios, no aguantó la presión y salió corriendo

-Terrence!-hablo Neal aun afuera de la mansión

-Qué quieres!-contestó hostilmente

-hablemos! sígueme!

Terry lo siguió a regañadientes pero no tenia otra cosa que hacer, pues las personas salían de la mansión una tras otra

Llegaron a la parte mas oscura del jardin

-Leagan, Leagan! asi que no darás tu brazo a torcer!

-Sabes que no!

-Supongo que te imaginarás a que vine

-Si, lo sé, pero no te irás con nada

-Eso crees? jajajaja, que idiota eres! lo que Candy vió y escuchó no creo que te ayuden en nada

-Eso no significa nada, esa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-A mi no me interesa, si tiene o no que ver contigo, lo que importa es que Candy lo cree asi y eso es muy grave!-lo decía burlonamente

-Candy tiene que confiar en mí, yo pondré en claro lo que esa mujer trata de hacer creer

-el caso es que yo vine por Candy

-pero que tu estas demente?, tu estas casado, o que acaso es tu amante y a Susana le hiciste creer que irias a una gira?

-no te permito que insultes a Karen!- lo agarró de la solapa

-yo no te permito que vengas a burlarte de Candy, ella ha decidido olvidarte, y lo ha logrado a mi lado- lo empujó con fuerza y Terry tropezó, pero no se cayó.

-no estes tan seguro! maldito- se abalanzó contra Neal golpeandolo en la cara

-imbécil! -golpeo Neal en la boca de Terry

-Ya basta !-les gritó el Sr Leagan con ayuda de Archie y los separaron, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta los habian escuchado pero decidieron no intervenir hasta que comenzaron a golpearse

-Sueltenme- gritaba Neal

-Sueltenlo, asi podre darle su merecido

-He dicho que ya basta!

Solo quedaban los sirvientes que limpiaban rapidamente la mansion, pues Albert les habia dado ordenes de ir a descanzar en cuanto terminaran, el sabia que fue un dia muy agotador para todos, asi que fue condesendiente en pedirles que se fueran a descanzar

Golpeaban la puerta de Candy

-Albert!

-si, soy yo. -le contestó muy despasito

-adelante!

-Que linda te vez!-lo decia de verdad, ella estaba recostada bajo las cobijas con el cabello mojado, en su bata de dormir

-ha sido un día muy difícil!-miro el hacia el piso aoenado por la vision que tenia y por un momento ser debil y verla como mujer.

-si, no imaginé que pudiera terminar así

-lo siento Candy, quería que este fuera un cumpleaños muy especial!

-no te sientas mal, tu no tienes la culpa de todo esto!

-si la tengo, debí impedir que Terry viniera!

-Tu sabias?

-eeh no, pero ... hace unos meses

-has hablado con el antes?

-si- decia avergonzado

-tu sabias lo de Karen!

-tranquila Candy, no te exaltes!

-Es que no doy crédito a eso, como es que ya lo sabias y no me dijiste nada

-no Candy yo no sabía nada de su vida personal, lo ví una vez en un viaje a Nueva York, pero no hable mucho con él, me lo encontré en un banco, el depositaba una suma muy grande, y solo lo saludé, pues tenia que hablar con él, tu sabes que cuando las personas manejan fortunas es indispensable tener una entrevista con los inversionistas

-a si que es un inversionista!

-pues si, pero solo platicamos de eso, y...me preguntó por ti, le dije que celebraríamos tu cumpleaños, pero núnca lo invité, no imaginé que viniera, Candy, núnca te buscó o trató de hacerlo, o si?

-no, tienes razón, como podrias imaginarte que vendria!-dijo con tristeza

-perdoname, no debí abrir la boca!

-No te preocupes, no tienes culpa de nada, solo fue un comentario, y no tienes que sentirte mal, la fiesta estuvo estupenda, sobre todo la comida!- Candy trato de animar a Albert, pero sobre todo mostrar que estaba agradecida por quererla tanto y preocuparse por ella

-AAAy Candy, nunca cambiarás, la comida siempre sera tu gran debilidad!jajajaja

-jajajajajajaja

-aaaaayyyy!-se recostó junto a ella poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo pregunto- y ahora que haremos?

-que haremos? crei que el problema era unicamente mio!- y tomo la misma posicion de Albert

-pues no, mañana hablare con Lorein!

-crees que sea verdad?

-no lo sé

-ella dió a notarlo un dia, ademas su semblante era distinto, como de una mujer embarazada

Albert la miro abruptamente e incredulo

-De verdad?

-si, pero no pensé que fuera de Neal

-mmmm, eso complica las cosas

-si, tiene que responder!

-bueno te dejo descanzar, mañana es un largo dia!- le dio un beso en la frente y salio de ahi

Ella tambien trató de descanzar, aunque no pudo, todo le daba vueltas, las palabras de Neal, las de Terry, ver a Karen con Archie, saber que no eran esposos, todo la invadia pero tenia que controlarse, tenia que pensar muy bien que es lo que tenia que hacer, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos

Por otro lado Ni Neal ni Terry podian dormir, el cuerpo les dolia, la cabeza tambien, uno estaba preocupado, tenia miedo de perderla, tenia miedo de ser el responsable de ese embarazo, sabia que habia estado con ella pero tambien sabia como evitarlo, sabia que Terry tenía muchas posibilidades, pero tambien no se rendiría; Terry tambien sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero esta vez no dejaria que nada ni nadie impidiera estar con la mujer que mas amó, a la única, sabia que Neal estaba perdido, bueno, eso trato de imaginar

* * *

Annie sospechaba que tal vez, se le había salido de las manos la situación, se habia quedado dormida, muy preocupada, pues sus mareos no eran comun, ni nada de lo normal, tenia tiempo teniendo relaciones con Archie, pero no queria ni pensar en las consecuencias, como se lo diria a sus padres?, como reaccionaria Archie?, como reaccionaria Candy y toda la familia, realmente era un problema, pero decidió no decir nada, hasta estar muy segura, tal vez algo le habia hecho daño, pero de algo si estaba segura, Archie la amaba y no la dejaria sola, el estaria a su lado sin condiciones, y sin reproches


	20. Chapter 20

Todo en calma, había un silencio profundo, tanto que era perceptible el sonido de los grillos, pero había mas grillos en la cabeza de cada persona que habitaba en esa mansión, por lo menos de todos los que tenían asuntos inconclusos, cada cerebro maquinaba lo que haría y lo que diría en los próximos días, pero finalmente nada podían hacer, sino esperar a que el tiempo transcurriera.

-por qué siempre se me niega el poder amar y el poder ser amada, quizá lo mejor sería olvidarme de que existe el amor, aun estoy confundida, quiero a Neal como nunca imagine quererlo, pero se que no lo amo, y a Terry...aaaahhh...me sigue gustando tanto...pero aun me duele lo que paso...me dijo que no esta casado con Karen, pero que pasaría con susana?...lo mejor sera que me dedique a mi trabajo, pero soy tan débil ante ese par de tontos...Neal cambio mucho, demasiado, y no puedo negar que últimamente sus ojos, su aroma, su voz me volvia loca, despertó en mi deseos que jamas sentí con nadie, y a Terry lo amé, lo amé como jamas he amado, es tremendamente guapo, inteligente...aaaay, esos hombres me volverán loca...pero...esto no puede continuar les tengo que dar una lección...

* * *

-Cómo te hago entender que te amo mas que a mi vida, por que tenia que regresar ese idiota, por que tenia que aparecer Lorein de nuevo, si todo iba como yo lo esperaba, como es eso de que un hijo...no, no puede ser...-se levanto abruptamente y camino de un lado a otro, tenso y muy preocupado- tengo que hacer algo, no puedo perderla, ...si la pierdo...creo que seria mejor morirme...pero no...tampoco se la dejare a Grandchester asi de fácil, Candy tiene que entenderme-sonaba desesperado-no debo ni quiero perderla...

* * *

-Vover a ver tus ojos, es como volver a ver un amanecer, volver a escuchar tu voz, es como volver a vivir, volver a ver tu cuerpo frente al mio, es como volver a nacer...no quería que este día para ti fuera el peor, pero necesitaba verte, y ahora que estoy cerca de ti no pienso volver a dejarte, esta vez, me iré contigo, y si no quieres, te robo, pero se que aun tengo esperanza de recuperarte, si, Neal no es problema para mi, jajaja, se que no he sido nada bueno contigo, pero se que te he amado como jamas podré amar a nadie,...tienes que escucharme mi amor...sera cuando tu quieras...pero tendrás que escucharme...

-Que chica tan tímida, pero aun así esos ojos me encantaron, sobre todo que es muy propia, apuesto que Candy ha tenido que batallar con ella, jajaja, por lo que me contó le gustan los animales como ami, puede que sea una buena amiga, y veremos que pasa después, aunque...no se si ella quiera...se ve sencilla...aunque es de un nivel mas alto que yo...espero poder seguirla tratando...y espero que mañana las cosas estén mejor en esta casa...esper...oo...que Can..dy no...y que Paty...Paty...Pty...-el sue o lo fue venciendo, pensando en Paty, cayó en brazos de morfeo.

* * *

El sol salia, pero en esta ocasion, las cosas no serian como antes, A Candy le faltaba poco para reincorporarse al trabajo, casi no pudo dormir, asi que se levantó muy temprano se baño, y bajo a tomar una manzana de la cocina, las cocineras ya preparaban el desayuno, pero ella no espero y salió rápidamente de la casa y se fue a su departamento sin avisar a nadie, poco a poco fueron despertando los demas, inesperadamente la tia abuela fue llamada para firmar unos papeles para otorgar el total control a Candy, podian haberselos llevado pero esta vez tuvo ganas de salir, asi que las cosas se salieron un poco de control en esa casa

Karen Salia de la habitacion en la que paso la noche cuando de repente...

-A donde vas?- escuchó esa calida y seductora voz, susurrandole al oído y tomandola de la cintura por la espalda. ella percibió ese aroma que la noche anterior la derribó

-AAAww, Archie!

-Puedo acompañarte?

-este...pero sueltame...no quiero tener más problemas...!

-que problemas?-la soltaba mientras se emparejaba con ella al caminar

-no viste como me miró Candy anoche que me vió contigo!-lo decia preocupada

-aah si, pero creo que ella tiene otras cosas en la cabeza, y cosas que resolver, asi que no creo que esto le sea de importancia

Bajaban las escalera y entraban al comedor, pero no se esperaban que Annie ya estuviera ahi, sentada esperandolo, se habia preparado para recibirlo, mando a preparar su postre favorito, dulce de durazno, con queso, en pan negro, y Patty por supuesto bajaba detras de ellos cuando se encontró con la escena

-Archie mi am...or!- se habia levantado para ir a besarlo, pero cuando vió que Karen estaba con él, se quedó quieta y su semblante cambió, y se volvió a sentar, ya sin decir nada, pues pudo notar que ella rapidamente le quitó la mano de la suya, pues él se la tomó al entrar al comedor

-A...Annie, hola como estas?-trató de actuar normal, pensando en cómo hacer para no alejar a Karen, pero tambien no queria lastimar a Annie

-buen dia Señorita!- Karen se inclinaba en forma de saludo hacia Annie

-buenos dias Seño..rita!-Contestó tratando de disimular su enojo, y sus celos, pues por dentro sentia que el estomago era un hielo

Archie le dió un corto beso, y rápidamente le ofreció el asiento a Karen, Patty no entró al comedor, observó todo desde afuera, solo Annie la vió pero no la delató.

-EEhm como amaneciste Annie?

Annie pudo darse cuenta que la actitud de Archie era un poco extraña, pues siempre le tomaba de la mano y mientras le daba besitos le preguntaba cositas que solo se preguntan los casados. Pero esta vez no lo hacia y lo miraba con miedo a ver en él algo que le dijera lo que ella no queria pensar, pero que inevitablemente pensaba

-bien mi amor!-contestó mirando su copa de vino

-aaah...ya conocías a la Señorita! permiteme presentarlas, ella es ...

-Karen Klaise!

-AAAh ya se conocian!

-No!-contestaron las dos

-pero es muy famosa, como no iba a saber quien es, ella es julieta, y actua con Terry, eso todo el mundo lo sabe!- lo dijo con cierta indiferencia

-AAAh

Por un momento todos guardaron silencio, mientras les servian el desayuno, Annie no levantaba la mirada, seguia mirando la copa de vino, Archie miraba a Karen, y esta se ponia nerviosa, y no sabia si mirarlo o mirar a otro lado, pero tambien miraba a Annie, y al verla asi, la incomodó, que de pronto quiso levantarse de la mesa pero Archie la detuvo. Annie de reojo vió lo que paso pero aun asi, no levanto la mirada y trato de no llorar, los nervios la estaban traicionando, y su respiración se tornó más rápida, Patty pudo notarlo y decidió entrar

-Hola buenos dias, que rico huele aqui, Annie amiga, madrugaste!

-si!-contestó muy calladamente

-Permiteme Patty!-Archie se levantó a ofrecer el asiento a Patty

-Gracias Archie!

-Cómo estará Candy?-Annie se animó a preguntar, tratando de ignorar lo que habia pasado momentos antes

-supongo que bien, si quieres vamos a despertarla!

_buenos dias! depronto Neal ya se estaba sentando pero con un semblante serio, y sin ganas de seguir hablando

-buenos dias Neal!-le saludo Patty y éste solo le sonrió

-Señor Leagan!-le saludaban las cocineras mientras le servian el desayuno

-Solo un vaso de jugo por favor!-decia mientras la mano la ponia en señal de alto

-buenos Dias! muuuy buenos Dias!-entro Terry muy animado, y su loción invadió el lugar, Karen aun se ponia nerviosa, aunque traia el mismo traje de blanco de la noche anterior, se habia bañado y perfumado, lucia tan varonil, que Annie y Patty no le quitaron por un momento la vista, Neal y Archie, pudieron notarlo. a lo cual Archie miró con ojos de pistola a Annie, y Neal miró hacia arriba toriciendo los ojos, Terry se sentó con una sonrisa tipica de él que expresaba triunfo y una excesiva seguridad de si mismo, se acomodó en su lugar y se tomó rápidamente la copa de vino y preguntó

-Que hay para desayunar, tengo un apetito feroz!

Nadie contesto nada, se respiraba una atmosfera de tension, Terry levantó y bajó rápidamente los hombros, y comenzó a desayunar, sin decir palabra alguna

-Por lo visto todos han madrugado, o es que el hambre los hizo levantarse tan temprano?- pregunto Albert mientras Entraba al comedor, y con una sonrisa amigable, miró a todos los comensales, y tomó asiento, trato de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, mas no dejaba de mirar a Neal con cierta molestia

-y bueno a todo esto, Candy no ha bajado a desayunar!, la conozco muy bien y ella no dejaria pasar un desayuno rodeada de sus amigos, y sobre todo, que le encanta comer!-Terry lo dijo de buena intension pero eso a Nadie le gusto, solo Annie pudo notar que todos alargaron sus caras

-Lo sé Terry, creo que iré a buscarla!

-La señorita Candy no esta en la mansión, señorita Annie!

Todos dejaron de comer y miraron a la cocinera

-Cómo que no está en la mansión, a donde pudo ir tan temprano!-arrugaba Neal la servilleta que tenia del lado derecho

-Tu deberias saberlo!-le alzó la voz Terry

-No duermo con ella!

-Y nunca lo haras!

-EEEEEyyy, yaaa, tranquilos!-ordeno Albert levantandose

-Este par de idiotas no saben comportarse en la mesa, y aspiran a algo con Candy!

-Archie!

-Perdón Albert, pero no puedo evitar decirles lo que se merecen!

-estamos desayunando Archie!-intervino Annie

-Por qué no dejamos que Candy haga lo que tiene que hacer, asi pensara mejor las cosas y tal vez cuando vuelva estará mas tranquila-Intervino Patty

-Si, Patty tiene razon, Necesita espacio y tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, dejemosla que haga lo que su corazón le dicte!- les dijo a todos pero sin dejar de mirar a Terry y a Neal

A Archie no le quedo otra mas que aguantarse las ganas de decirles lo peor a Neal y Terry.

-Terminando de desayunar necesito que vayas a mi despacho Neal!-

-Si, tio!

-Terry, es un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa, por que no mandas por tu equipaje junto con la de la señorita Klaise,? por cierto tambien es todo un honor tener a la mejor Actriz de Broadway en nuestro hogar!

-la mejor actriz de broadway es Susana Marlow!-dijo Annie con ironía

Todos cayaron

-EEh muchas gracias Sr Williams! pero preferiria quedarme en el hotel, claro que Terry puede quedarse aqui! por mi no hay ningun problema!

-por supuesto que no!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Albert, Terry y Archie, mientras Annie miraba con asombro a Archie, Patty a los tres y Karen a Annie

-jajajajaja- rió Albert, dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba

-no te dejare sola Karen, si no quieres estar aqui, nos quedamos en el hotel-replico Terry

-no,no, tu puedes quedarte Terry!

-Quedense los dos!-dijo Archie,

-Si, quedense los dos, es mas ahora mismo mandare por su equipaje!-dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa

Neal se levantaba de la mesa

-A donde vas Neal?

-A buscar a Candy!

-Termina tu desayuno y después hablamos!

-Necesito hablar con ella!

-y al menos sabes donde esta?

-no, pero creo saberlo

-Termina tu desayuno!

-Tengo que...

-AAAAy que no escuchaste Neal, obedece al tio por favor!- le reclamó Archie

-jajajajajajaa!

-De qué te ries!- reclamo Neal a Terry

-Estoy contento!

-De que!-dijo KAren

-de estar aqui, con todos ustedes excepto de ti Neal, sobre todo que estoy cerca de...-miraba su plato sonriendo, pues ahi se imaginaba a Candy en sus brazos

-Ni lo sueñes!

-aaaay Neal, resignate!

Albert solo escuchaba y por dentro sonreia

-bueno ya basta!-se levanto bruscamente Annie, que sin fijarse tiro su vaso con leche, y se fue corriendo de ahi al baño mas cerca, tapandose la boca

Todos se miraron preguntandose que le habia pasado.

-bueno, yo he terminado, Karen y Terry Acompañenme, Neal, tu tambien!

-Si!-contestaron los tres

-Archie, espera a que salga Annie del baño, tal vez le hizo daño la comida de ayer!

-Si tio!

Caminaron todos a donde se les había solicitado...Mientras tanto, Candy llegaba al departamento, que ya necesitaba una limpieza, y que se revisara la correspondencia, se inclino a recoger las cartas que estaban en el buzón de la entrada del edificio, tomó los sobres y subió al departamento, cuando entró y cerró la puerta caminó hacia la mesita del florero mientras revisaba los remitentes hasta que hubo uno que de ver el nombre sintió que le temblaban las piernas y dudo en abrir el sobre, se veia que era reciente, que no tenia mucho tiempo en el buzón, pero finalmente lo abrió...

Candy: se que lo que viste ayer, no fue nada de tu agrado, y lo siento, pero es necesario que te explique todo, tal vez no quieras ni verme, pero si estas leyendo esto te pido por favor que continues, se que tienes un buen corazón, y tratarás de entenderme. No te pediré que nos veamos para hablar, solo te puedo decir que Amo a Neal, pues es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando, yo soy amiga de Elisa desde que eramos niñas, y desde ese tiempo Amo a Neal, fuimos creciendo, y cuando el regresó de Inglaterra, comenzamos a salir como amigos, me hablaba muy mal de ti, en una de esas noches nos encontramos, y tomamos unas copas, pero estabamos consientes de lo que haciamos y terminamos haciendo el amor, dias despues volvimos a estar juntos, y asi pasamos varias noches, viendonos a escondidas a altas horas de la noche, hasta que apareciste tu, se que el salió con otras mujeres, pero núnca dejamos de vernos, aunque fuera esporádicamente, un tiempo no supimos nada el uno del otro, pero en una reunion de amigos nos volvimos a encontrar, y volvió a pasar, poco despues te ví con él, pero yo tenia que decirle que aun lo amaba, y nos vimos por ultima vez, el me dijo que salia con otra persona, que solo seria por una temporada, que lo intentarian, me prometió que regresaria, porque extrañaria mis besos y mi cuerpo, que yo era apasionada, seductora, y que eso no lo olvidaria jamás, nos despedimos haciendo el amor como locos, con deseo, con pasión, con lujuria, y ahora el resultado es éste, espero lo comprendas, no sé si has amado a alguien asi, pero si lo has hecho creo que podrás entenderme,, no quiero que pienses que este hijo es un pretexto para pedirte que te alejes de él, lo unico que quiero es que nos entiendas a mi y a esta niño, que merece el amor y la compañia de su padre, se que eres una buena persona, y harás lo mejor que te dicte tu noble corazón

Atte: Lorein

La hoja fue arrugada rápidamente y tirada al piso


	21. Chapter 21

-Annie, estas bien?-escuchaba que vomitaba-...por favor abre la puerta!...

-estoy bien!-se oia desde adentro

-que pasa!

Se abre la puerta...

-Creo que me hizo daño comer tanto!-decia sin mirarlo

-comelona!...-la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Estoy bien, pero necesito cambiarme!

-esta bien, te acompaño..

-no, no! si nos ven juntos imagina lo que nos diran

-bueno, te veo en la tarde!

-a donde vas?

-al banco!

-aaah, esta bien, cuidate mucho!

-te veo alrato!- y la beso

Mientras Archie caminaba hacia la salida, vio salir a Karen del despacho de Albert. pero la notó un poco distante, y Karen asu vez a Archie. sin decir nada solo se miraron, despues de un pequeño silencio...

-Buenos dias Karen!-un poco serio y con una leve sonrisa

-Buenos dias Archie!

-Como amaneciste?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias y tu?

Karen miró hacia la puerta y caminó hacia ella

-Vas a salir?-la siguió

-Si, ire a visitar la ciudad!

-Yo te llevo

-Quiero ir caminando

-pues vamos caminando!-la tomó del brazo, abrió la puerta y salieron de ahi...

* * *

-Maldito Grandchester!,por qué demonios tenias que venir!-se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Lorein, realmente le preocupaba lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer que Estuviera esperando un hijo con Lorein, sentía que perdía a Candy, sentía una tristeza profunda, pero también rabia, por que las cosas tenían que estar pasando así, ahora que el era otro, un hombre nuevo, capaz de amar profundamente.

Llegó a casa de Lorein, una señora que trabajaba ahí estaba en el jardín ayudando al jardinero, él pudo notar que ahí había unas "dulces Candy" sabia la historia de esas rosas, y le dolió en el fondo, la perdida de Anthonie, pero también le recordaba a su Flor, a su dulce Candy, pero la amargura le regresó cuando reaccionó al ver a Lorein salir de la casa corriendo hacia el...

-Neal, Neal!.-corría alegremente, gritando el nombre de Neal, el tenia el ce o fruncido y agarraba un barrote del enorme portón, podía notarse en la mano la fuerza que aplicaba apretando el barrote, ella abrió la puerta...

-Neal!- trató de abrazarlo pero él la agarró rápidamente de los brazos

-Con que embarazada de mi!-ella quedó atónita

-Neal yo...!

-desde cuando!...no creo que eso sea cierto!

-Neal me ofendes!

-por favor Lorein, ahora me dirás que eres una dama, y me pedirás que te respete

-si, eso es lo que te pido, y te lo exijo

-jajaja, y las veces que me rogabas quedarte conmigo!

-Ahora si te acuerdas? ahora si reconoces que fui tuya muchas noches

-y eso que, Lorein solo fuiste un rato en mi vida, nunca te quise, nunca llenaste mi vida, solo fuiste un error!

-Queeee!

-Ven para acá!-la tomo del brazo y se la llevó lejos de ahí

-Suéltame a donde me llevas!

-cállate y camina si es que no quieres que todo el vecindario se entere! acuérdate del que dirán!-sonaba muy sarcástico

-Neal por favor, a donde me llevas!

-Vamos a hablar, y si ese hijo es mío es hora de que hablemos seriamente!

-lo dices enserio?

-o que, es un juego Lorein?

- noo!

-entonces cállate y camina!

* * *

Candy trato de tranquilizarse, levantó la carta la desarrugó y la dobló, la guardó entre las hojas de un libro de medicina, y limpió su departamento, cuando terminó se dió un baño y salió, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con quien menos esperaba encontrarse

-Hola Candy!

-Terry!-sintió que el estomago se le volteaba, él le sonrió como solía hacerlo únicamente para ella

-como estás?- fue subiendo despacio hacia donde ella estaba, ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban

-bien y tu?-había llegado hasta donde ella estaba, la miró a los ojos recorría su rostro con la mirada

-Yo estoy bien, vamos a hablar! -le pidió el con suplica y despacio

-Entremos!- le señalo ella sacando las llaves,

-aquí es donde viviste con Albert?- miraba de un lado a otro,

-Si, cuando perdió la memoria

-es muy lindo, lo decoraste muy bien!

-las chicas me ayudaron, Patty compró las cortinas, Annie las fundas de los sillones, Albert, Stear y Archie lo pintaron, no he querido pintarlo de nuevo, pues es un recuerdo de Stear, el que haya trabajado en las paredes de mi hogar

-Entiendo!...me hubiera gustado volver a verlo...-miraba las paredes

-prácticamente el escogió los colores, te darás cuenta que no esta pintado de un solo color, la cocina él la tapizó.

-enserio? puedo verla?

-Si!

-ohh, que creatividad, con frutas y verduras!

-Jajajaja, si, Stear era todo un artesano, mira que secarlas y pegarlas no es cosa fácil

-Es una lastima lo que sucedió!

-Me dolió demasiado, no pude estar tranquila en mucho tiempo

-Y yo no estuve contigo!- Candy lo miró fijamente y después bajo la mirada, ella apoyaba su mano en una mesita, sonrió y dijo,

- quieres un Te?, disculpa que no tenga otra cosa que ofrecerte, pero no he estado aquí en mucho tiempo

-si, me imagino, no te preocupes con el té esta bien

-ese si me imagino a que se debe?-decía mientras sacaba de la alacena las hojas de menta secas de un frasquito

-pues...que casi no estas aquí...permiteme ayudarte!-comenzó a llenar una tetera con agua

-aaah

-dime Candy, como has estado!

-Muy bien, todo perfecto,- ella sabia a que se refería Terry

-muy bien?...aaaaahhh...yyyyyy

-YYY tu?

-me ha ido muy bien en el teatro

-supe que un tiempo desapareciste

-si!

-aaah y...como esta Susanna?

-esta bien, ella esta bien?

-Que bueno, y como vas con Karen?

-Con Karen?-sonreía alzando una ceja

-Si, por qué?, no son esposos, pero me imagino que novios o algo por el estilo!

-jajajaja, yo no podría ser novio o algo por el estilo de Karen

-entonces, por que no estás con Susanna- le habló fuerte y seriamente

-bueno...Candy...

Ella se levantó de la mesita y comenzó a buscar por todos lados algo que tenia guardado

-Que pasa Candy, buscas algo?

-Si, esto...-un periódico

-Aaah, y eso?

-esto?...mira bien esta noticia!

Terry leyó la noticia del cierre de Romeo y Julieta...lo leía en silencio, hacia gestos de burla, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Candy las cosas no fueron así!

-Ah no, entonces los periódicos mienten!

-la mitad de las cosas son ciertas la otra mitad no, no debes creer todo lo que lees

-también es mentira que tuviste romances con otras mujeres?

-también lo es

-Cambien es mentira que te fuiste porque no podías estar atado a Susanna?

-eso es verdad

-porque te gusto el dinero, la fama, por las mujeres bellas que conociste en tu trayectoria!- se le quebraba la voz, y comenzaron a mojarse sus ojos

-no Candy por que piensas eso!

-yo no lo pienso, todo el mundo lo decía así que decidí ya no leer nada, nunca leería el periódico, no quería saber nada de ti

-mírame bien Candy- se levanto frente a ella-mírame bien...-le decía tranquilamente- es verdad que me fui, me desaparecí por unos meses, pero no fue por mujeres ni por derrochar el dinero, Candy nunca pude amar a Sussana, nunca pude resignarme a vivir junto a ella, y a cumplir la promesa que te hice

-entonces, por que no me buscaste!- Candy lloraba mientras le pegaba en el pecho reclamándole con dolor- por que tenias que salir con Karen, no me amaste como decías, no me amaste como yo pensé...

-no no no, -la abrazó fuertemente lloraba con ella- no mi amor, nunca te lo dije, nunca te dije que te amaba, nunca lo hize, perdóname mi amor, nunca tuve el valor de escaparme un día del teatro y venir a verte, fui un tonto al dejar pasar el tiempo, pero yo tenia un sueño Candy, soñaba contigo, quería hacerte mi esposa, pero quería trabajar mucho para poder ofrecerte lo que te mereces, nunca pensé que las cosas se saldrían de control

-pero yo sabia que me querías yo también luché por ser alguien en la vida, luché por servir a los demás, elegí seguir mi camino como tu elegiste el tuyo, tu pasión era el teatro, el mio era servir, pero dentro de todo eso yo también soñe contigo, por qué nunca me dijiste lo que pasó con Susanna?

-porque tenia miedo de perderte, tenia miedo que me pidieras que me quedara con ella, y finalmente paso!

-pero ahora las cosas han cambiado!

-lo se, pero no pienses mal de mi por favor, yo no tengo nada con Karen, si ella esta conmigo es por apoyo, ella venia dispuesta hablar contigo, y lo de Susanna, es otra historia

-sabes que estoy comprometida con Neal, ahora se a convertido en alguien muy especial para mi!

Sintió un fuerte golpe bajo

-lo amas?

-no tengo que contestarte eso!

-dime Candy, me has olvidado?

-lo intenté y mucho, las cosas que tenia que decirte ahora ya no me lastiman, necesitaba decirte lo que pensaba, se que las cosas con Neal se han complicado, tal vez ya no pueda estar con el, pero tampoco quiero estar contigo

-Candy te entiendo y se que no quieres estar conmigo, se que tienes una mala impresión de mi pero , estoy dispuesto a recuperarte, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que me perdones

Candy comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no sabia para donde mirar, el la tomo de los hombros, con una mano le levanto la cara empujándola despacio desde la barbilla y la miró tiernamente y con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba apunto de besarla cuando...

-Candy estas ahi?


	22. Chapter 22

-te invito un helado!

-ok!

-entremos ahi!

Una empleada del lugar atendia a un cliente que pedia helado combinado, cuando de pronto, lo deja con la palabra en la boca, corre hacia la entrada, el cliente se queda molesto y mira hacia la entrada, ve la siguiente escena

-joven Andrey, es Archie Andrey!

-que tal, buen dia!-saluda desconcertado, mientras otra señorita más madura que la primera se acerca y le ordena que siga atendiendo al cliente que dejó en la mesa,

-por favor Cristine, atiende al joven de la mesa!

-pero...

-por favor!

-Esta bien!-se fue de mala gana

-disculpen ustedes, muy buenos dias, adelante!

-muchas gracias!- contestó Karen

-es que ustedes son muy famosos y es todo un honor tenerlos aqui!

-no creo!-dijo Archie

-pues si joven, usted es de la familia Andrey y la señorita es la actriz de broadway, Karen Klaisse

-Enserio que conoce muy bien!

-mi padre lee el periodico y ahi de vez en cuando leo los espectáculos, pero pasen ustedes ¿que les voy a servir?

Por otro lado Cristine ya habia terminado de atender al chico que dejo plantado en la mesa, y se fue hacia los congeladores

-Ya viste quien esta aqui?

-no, quien?

-es el joven Archie Andrey!

La chica al escuchar el nombre palideció y dejó caer unas copas que secaba y acomodaba

-Que te pasa!

-no, nada!- comenzaba a recoger los vidrios rotos

-que pasa aqui?-pregunto molesta Linda, mesera que atendió a la pareja

-se me resbalaron de las manos!

-Ten mas cuidado!

-quien es la tipa que viene con esa lindura de hombre?- dijo Cristine

-aah es Karen Klaisse

-Karen Klaisse?

-si, por que?-mientras preparaba los pedidos de Archie y Karen

-Luisa tienes que tener mas cuidado o te descontaran de tu sueldo lo que rompas

-pues ami me parece de un tono subido! y Archie Andrey es todo un amor!

-ya ponte a trabajar!-le dijo molesta mientras que en la mesa de Archie y Karen se entablaba una conversación amena.

...

-jajajajaja asi que tu hermano era un inventor!

-siempre nos hacia reir con sus inventos!

-por qué?

-porque tooodo le salia mal, jajajajajaja!

-me hubiera gustado conocerlo!

-si, era muy especial, y tenia un caracter muy agradable!

-y era asi de guapo como...

-asi de guapo como quien?-se puso nervioso

-como...

Se miraban con deseo

-Como...tu

De pronto Archie la jala hacia él, dandole un beso apasionado y con deseo, que reclamaba como si su vida dependiera de un solo beso de Karen

-mira mira!-le decia Cristine a Luisa-se estan besando! no puede ser!

-luisa solo miraba la escena sin decir nada

* * *

-Candy, Candy!

-No abras Candy!

-Terry por favor, sueltame!-decia con lagrimas en los ojos

-Candy, dime por favor que me darás una oportunidad!

-Candy!

-Dejame abrir!-Se soltó de Terry

Fue a abrir la puerta, Terry dió la espalda, y miraba hacia la ventana

-Buen dia Candy!

-Señora Lee!

-Candy, te vi subir y te traje un pedacito de pastel que hice ayer! fue cumpleaños de mi nieta, y no pude decirte, no estuviste en mucho tiempo!

-Lo siento, es verdad, pase Señora!

-Gracias Candy!

-Le presento al joven Terrence Grandchester!

La anciana vio a Terry cuando volteo, que acababa de llorar

-Mucho gusto jovencito!

-Igualmente para mi!-dijo como todo un caballero

-Que amable es tu amiguito Candy!

Candy solo sonreía,- ¡siéntese por favor!

-Si hija solo estaré unos minutitos, pero por favor, coman el pastel, creo que tu si alcanzas jovencito

-Traeré un cuchillo y un plato, y serviré el té- dijo Candy mientras se iba a la cocina

-Vive usted en Chicago?

-No señora vivo en Nueva York

-OOOhhh!, venir de tan lejos, eso si es amor- trataba de hablar lo mas quedito que podía, pero como la señora siempre fue muy espontanea, toda la vida gritaba para hablar asi que era imposible que alguien no escuchara lo que decia- realmente esas historias de amor me conmueven y me encantan tambien!

-historias de amor?

-si!

Candy escuchaba en la cocina

-Esas historias que solamente las personas que lo viven pueden sentir la magnitud y el vivir por la otra persona

-sii, lo se!

-nunca se dé por vencido!

-A que se refiere, no entiendo que me quiere decir!

-Candy es terca pero sabe querer, sabe amar!

-Como sabe que es a Candy a quien amo!

-Jovencito asi como me ve de vieja, he vivido amores, y se lo que es amar con toda el alma, aquí se respira un ambiente de amor, y de amor puro, solo que el orgullo se interpone en el camino

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida de las palabras de la señora

... orgullo!...será orgullo lo que siento?...es eso lo que no me deja aceptar a Terry?...pero...Neal

-Han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros, cosas que nos han lastimado, sin la intención de querer hacerlo!-dijo con tristeza

-nadie ha dicho que en la vida y sobre todo en el amor todo es color de rosa jovencito

Candy regresaba a la sala rápidamente, quería interrumpir la conversación

-aquí esta el té

-Gracias!- contesto Terry un poco serio

Hubo silencio mientras Candy mordía el pastel, Terry servía el té, la señora observaba el nerviosismo de los dos jovenes, y sonreía para si misma

-uhmmm esta delicioso señora Lee!

-De verdad te gusta mucho!

-me encanta!

-Se nota que te encanta Candy!- la había hecho sonrojar

Terry se dió cuenta e intento disimular, se puso nervioso y tiró el contenedor de azúcar mientras endulzaba su té, mientras Candy tenia muy roja la cara y ya no sabia que hacer

-jajajaja-comenzó a reir Candy

-jovencito, creo que usted esta muy nervioso,-tambien lo había dicho en doble sentido- pero a cualquiera le pasa

-discúlpame Candy, ensucie tu alfombra

-no te preocupes-se agacho a ayudarlo, pero a ella también le temblaban las manos, recogió un poco de azúcar, sentia la mirada de Terry y su locion le abordaba todos los sentidos, se sentia tan nerviosa que decidió levantarse, pero al intentar apoyarse en la mesita para levantarse no se dió cuenta que metió la mano en la taza de Terry hasta que se quemó

-AAAauch!

-Candy estas bien?

-AAAyy me quemé!

-Iré a mi casa por una pomada!

-no,señora Lee no se vaya!- no quería quedarse sola otra vez con Terry

-Entonces tu tienes una Candy?-preguntó Terry preocupado

-si, en el baño!

Terry fue a buscar la pomada

- por qué estas tan nerviosa pequeña?-mientras le soplaba la mano

-no estoy nerviosa, es solo que me duele!

-eres enfermera!

-si, así es, por que lo dice?

-por que no has hecho nada para curarte?

-jajajajajaja es verdad!-

- Candy no encuentro nada, solo hay perfumes y jabones...!-se escuchaba desde el baño la voz de Terry

-Entonces iré por la mía!- grito la señora para que Terry la escuchara

-no se preocupe, ya me curare mas tarde!

-Candy, no seas necia, traeré la pomada- se retiraba de ahí, mientras Terry salia del baño con cara de preocupación, y se disponía a tomarle las manos para revisarla

-Terry estoy bien!-mientras se sentaba al mismo tiempo que él tomados de las manos

-Candy...

-si?

-Creo que...bueno...estoy seguro que escuchaste a la señora

-bueno...si

-lo que pasó en Nueva York, no fue mas que una mala jugada del destino!

-simplemente las cosas pasaron así

-no evado mi responsabilidad!

-tu no eres responsable Terry, eso siempre lo supe!

-no me refiero a lo que pasó con Susanna, yo debí decirte todo cuando llegaste, pero no me atrevi, tenia miedo de perderte, sabia que me pedirías que me quedara con ella, y finalmente sucedió, pero ni ella ni yo eramos felices

-Terry,las cosas ahora son diferentes- le interrumpió ella- tu deber era quedarte allá con ella, yo ahora soy otra persona, y ahora estoy...

-con Neal! y precisamente con él!- grito y se levanto repentinamente

-no puedes venir y querer cambiar mi vida, y mi camino!

-hablas enserio Candy?

-yo no hice nada para que dejaras a Susanna, aunque me moría por estar contigo, sabia que ese era tu deber, ella te salvó la vida

-no puedes decirme eso Candy, yo se que tal vez tienes razón, mi deber era quedarme con ella, pero no puedo creer que me digas que no puedo venir a tratar de recuperarte, Candy, yo no quiero cambiar tu vida ni tu camino, si núnca te dije lo que te voy a decir fue porque aun me costaba mucho abrir mi corazón, pero te amo, y eso es lo que yo nunca pude dejar de hacer, a cada momento de mi vida pensaba en ti, en cada función, en cada aplauso que escuchaba imaginaba que tu estabas ahí, en cada flor, en cada amanecer, siempre estabas tu, dime si en algo cabía Susanna, le vivo completamente agradecido porque sigo vivo, y ahora puedo ver tus ojos, escuchar tu voz, pero de qué me vale vivir, si sé que tu no me quieres, si me pides que no venga a cambiar tu vida-se giró dandole la espalda y camino hacia una ventana, estaba llorando, pero no quería que lo mirara

-yo no te he dicho que no te quiero!- le dolió demasiado lo que le dijo Terry y comenzó a derramar lagrimar calladas

-me acabas de decir que no hiciste nada para estar conmigo, y eso lo se, se que eres así, que prefieres que cualquier persona este bien, eres capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad por la de los demás, pero yo hubiera dado mi vida por saber que por lo menos había una esperanza de estar contigo, Candy yo también me convertí en otra persona desde el momento en que te fuiste, me fui muriendo poco a poco, intenté amar a Susanna, pero no pude, ella me hacia sentir mal, me obligaba a quererla, yo...yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti, no pude dejar de amarte, te he extrañado tanto...

-mas sin en cambio en los periódicos se te veía tan contento con otras mujeres, y lo peor con Karen Klaisse, no podía creer lo que mis ojos vieron-se mostraba enojada pero se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y desahogarse

-los periodicos venden notas, no te voy a negar que sali con otras mujeres, pero siempre fue por publicidad, amigas de mi madre, y compañeras de trabajo, pero núnca tuve nada que ver con ellas, ante todo, respeté a Susanna, núnca le pedí que fuera mi novia, pero siempre la respeté, nunca pude pedírselo,, a ti tampoco te lo pedí, pero para mi tu fuiste mi novia, y nunca deje de pensar en ti.

-yo tampoco logre olvidarte, vivía una agonía interminable, pero decidí dejarte ir, cuando vi que ya no estabas con Susanna y que ahora estabas con Karen, decidí entonces yo también buscar mi camino,

-y llego Neal!- apretaba los puños y fruncía la frente volteando a mirarla- !dime una cosa Candy, pero dime la verdad, y si me dices que si, entonces ya no te molestare máss, y me iré a buscar mi camino, y a tratar de olvidarte!, lo amas?


End file.
